


my friends from instagram (fifth harmony)

by mayadrinkswater



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Dinah-centric, F/F, Unrequited Love, angsty, camren endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 50,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayadrinkswater/pseuds/mayadrinkswater
Summary: lauren and dinah are best friends and one day, they decide to create a group chat.camila's kind of lonely, normani's kind of bored, and ally's kind of not around.
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui, Dinah Jane Hansen/Normani Kordei
Kudos: 4





	1. where the story begins

where the story begins

“I’m bored,” Dinah whines, flopping on to Lauren’s bed.

“Take a walk,” Lauren suggests, not looking up from her laptop.

Dinah rolls her eyes, “You just want me to walk Cleo.”

“Might as well make you useful somehow,” Lauren responds as Dinah gets up off the bed and walks over to her friend’s desk. Dinah reaches over and grabs Lauren’s phone off of the desk, “What’re you doing?”

“Curing my boredom, what’s your password?” Dinah asks, typing something random into the phone, “Never mind.”

“What are you doing?” Lauren reiterates, and Dinah just waves her hand.

“You have a bunch of followers on your spam, I’m gonna see if any of them want to join a group chat,” Dinah says, and Lauren’s eyes widen.

“You’re going to get us killed.”

“I’m going,” Dinah pauses, typing something on to the phone before handing it back, “to get us some new friends. Maybe they’ll be nicer than you are.”

Lauren rolls her eyes, “You’re the worst.”

Dinah smiles, “You love me. Just watch, even if the people suck, it’s a time waster.”

“Or it’ll be like one of your stupid fan fictions where someone falls in love because of fate and whatever,” Lauren retorts sarcastically.

“It could be you,” Dinah says, laying back on Lauren’s bed and watching as the green-eyed girl just scoffs.

“Yeah, okay, that’s a fairytale.”


	2. where camila makes her first mistake

Camila didn't think much of it when she was perusing on her spam Instagram, scrolling through stories and hitting _yes_ on a poll asking if she'd want to be in a group chat. Something about the account owner wanting to make friends, she thinks that's what it was.

Either way, it's deep into June and Camila's bored out of her mind (and _no_ , she's not going to occupy her boredom by doing her summer homework, who do you think she is?).

However, she's off put one morning when she wakes up with more than just a meme from her best friend, Shawn, and instead with sixty unread messages from people that she's never spoken to before.

_Oh my god,_ she realizes, _the group chat_.

She quickly opens Instagram and sees the lay of the land, and her eyes practically bulge out of her head. People. Actual people that she could interact with if she so chose.

**dinahjane97  
** ffs i think my brother just threw up

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Was it on you

**dinahjane97  
** lauren i have been up for TWENTY MINUTES and you're already pissing me off

**allybrooke  
** That's terrible, maybe you should help with it.

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** I hope it was on you 🤪

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Also fuck you Dinah

**normani  
** y'all wild

**dinahjane97  
** in a good or bad way 🙈

**normani  
** you, bad way, everyone else, good way

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** I like her. She's already figured it out.

**dinahjane97  
** ^ filing for a new best friend, i hate her

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Love you DJ!!! YOURE MY FAVORITE!!!

**dinahjane97  
** suck my dick lauser

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Absolutely not ❤️

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Also D good luck w finding a new best friend

**dinahjane97  
** FIRST OF ALL

**dinahjane97  
** FUCK YOU

**dinahjane97  
** SECOND OF ALL

**dinahjane97  
** I AM A LOVELY PERSON

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Sounds like you're overcompensating

**dinahjane97  
** chill w the big words why don't u

**normani  
** are you two always like this

**dinahjane97  
** yes

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Yes

**dinahjane97  
** lauren can be chill when she's high tho

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Eitndjrnkdsnfifnrowjcn

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** For the record before you call the cops or some shit it's weed and perfectly legal okay

**normani  
** dude i do it too dw

**ssweet-dispostionn  
** Okay good

**dinahjane97  
** lauser you PANICKED panicked

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** SOME PEOPLE DONT FW IT

Camila finds herself giggling at the texts, enjoying the banter between Dinah and Lauren. She's pretty sure that Lauren's the one that made the group chat in the first place, but she's not entirely certain.

She's not sure if she wants to interrupt quite yet, even though she knows that the others can see her lurking, and well, no one likes a lurker. 

How does she introduce herself anyway? Tell them something about her? Just say hi? Not introduce herself at all and just get involved with the conversation? They seem to be in the middle of one anyway, who is she to interrupt after - ouch, five minutes - just to say hi?

She squeezes her phone before biting the bullet and deciding to send her first text.

**waakeme-up  
** hi

**dinahjane97  
** OH MY GOD HI

**dinahjane97  
** WANNA BE MY NEW BEST FRIEND I HATE LAUREN

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Oh my god you're the worst and I'm rescinding my invite for dinner tonight

**dinahjane97  
** girl. big words.

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Use a fucking dictionary

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Anyway!! Hi new person!!

**waakeme-up  
** heyyy!! i'm camila :)

**dinahjane97  
** hi camila i'm dinah and you're my new best friend unless you don't like mcdonald's

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Dinah your standards are so strange

**dinahjane97  
** girl are you deaf or something??? i have a new best friend now

**waakeme-up  
** how old are you guys

**waakeme-up  
** not trying to be creepy i'm just curious

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** I'm 17

**dinahjane97  
** i'm 16

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Our birthdays were like last week

**dinahjane97  
** how old are you camila

**waakeme-up  
** sixteen

**dinahjane97  
** omg were age buddies we're gonna be friends forever

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** *we're

**dinahjane97  
** bITCH WHAT DID I SAY

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** ITS THE FIRST ONE THATS WRONG

**ssweet-dispositionn**  
I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU

**dinahjane97  
** omfg i'm so done w you

**dinahjane97  
** camila since your my new best friend what should i know about you

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** *you're

**dinahjane97  
** LAUREN

**dinahjane97  
** FUCK

**dinahjane97  
** OFF

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** No ❤️

**waakeme-up  
** uhhh well i'm sixteen, have a younger sister and love bananas

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Ngl I've never seen someone come out as straight before

**dinahjane97  
** 💀💀

**waakeme-up  
** lmfao i'm not straight

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Ok me either 🤪

**dinahjane97  
** heterosexuality? dk her ✨

**waakeme-up  
** i've never met gay girls before lmao only gay guys

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Gay girls are everywhere when you go to the right places ✨

**waakeme-up  
** haha well i'm not a socialite

**dinahjane97  
** are you fucking kidding me you know big words too????

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** HAHA

**dinahjane97  
** lauren michelle don't forget that i know where you live

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Dinah Jane don't forget I'm smarter than you

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Btw Camila I already like you 🙃

Camila feels her heart flutter in her chest at the comment, now relieved that she has a shot at making friends here.


	3. where dinah forces camila into friendship

**dinahjane97  
** morning bitches 🤪

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Oh great you again

**normani  
** morning

**waakeme-up  
** good morning :)

**dinahjane97  
** how are you normani and camila only

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** I'm good Dinah thanks for asking 😘

**normani  
** i'm good! my boyfriend is taking me out today

**dinahjane97  
** boyfriend?? not sure i'm familiar with that term

**waakeme-up  
** sounds like a disease

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Oh, it's this thing that people that are attracted to men have sometimes.

**dinahjane97  
** sounds terrible!

**waakeme-up  
** sounds tragic

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Hey! Guys aren't that bad

**dinahjane97  
** lauren the last guy you dated literally told you on the first date that he wanted to have sex with you and not a relationship

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Okay and? I agreed

**dinahjane97  
** who are you insulting 💀

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** You. Always.

**waakeme-up  
** glad i'm gay to be honest

**dinahjane97  
** me too

**waakeme-up  
** what states are y'all from

**waakeme-up  
** wait are you guys from the states???

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Keep wishing I wasn't

**dinahjane97  
** lauser and i are from florida

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Dinah they could be serial killers

**dinahjane97  
** who's to say we're not???

**normani  
** dw i'm not a serial killer

**normani  
** but if you are then c'mon over i need some spice in my life

**dinahjane97  
** see i'd take u up on that offer but you're straight and i'm horny

**normani  
** i said i had a boyfriend i never said i was straight

**dinahjane97  
** okay but i'm not a home wrecker

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Well...

**dinahjane97  
** omfg

**dinahjane97  
** ONE

**dinahjane97  
** she didn't tell me she had a boyfriend

**dinahjane97  
** TWO

**dinahjane97  
** i only got out of that unscathed because i'm a woman and honestly one of the moments i'm proud to be a woman rather than a man

**ssweet-dispositonn  
** He only backed down because he was scared of you D

**dinahjane97  
** as he should be ✨

**dinahjane97  
** i coulda kicked his tiny ass ❤️

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** You should've, heard he was an ass to the girlfriend in the first place

**normani  
** btw i'm from texas

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** ✨Subject change✨

**waakeme-up  
** texas isn't too far

**normani  
** yeah but like,, depends on what part

**waakeme-up  
** well what part are you from then

**normani  
** houston 🥳

**waakeme-up  
** well i'm from miami soooo

**waakeme-up  
** lemme look that up

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Wait you're from Miami?

**dinahjane97  
** i stg if they're actually serial killers you're about to get us killed lo

**waakeme-up  
** uhhhhh

**waakeme-up  
** if you're serial killers

**waakeme-up  
** no

**waakeme-up  
** if not

**waakeme-up  
** yes

**dinahjane97  
** well i'm not a serial killer soooo

**dinahjane97  
** that's dope! you live in the same city as me and the dipshit!

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Didn't know you changed your name to dipshit DJ

**dinahjane97  
** lauren one day i will stab you

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** I'd love to see you try

**dinahjane97  
** are we forgetting that you're a huge ass bottom?

**ssweet-dispositonn  
** Rfijgsdkoekgjwojrotjgoej

**ssweet-dispositonn  
** SHUT UP

**dinahjane97  
** sounds like something a bottom would say ✨

**waakeme-up  
** damn she exposed the shit out of you

**dinahjane97  
** hbu mila? top or bottom?

**waakeme-up  
** idk i haven't done anything w anyone

**dinahjane97  
** hmm send me a photo of yourself and i'll assess

**waakeme-up  
** no you already know too much tf

**waakeme-up  
** also??? i've known you like??? three days??? like you're cool and all but ✨serial killers✨

**dinahjane97  
** how bout if i send a photo first

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Dinah you're going to get yourself killed someday I swear

**dinahjane97  
** at least i'll die cute ✨

**ssweet-dispositonn  
** Mhm

**dinahjane97  
** aight now you're going to get it i'm coming over

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Bold of you to assume I'm home

**dinahjane97  
** bold of you to assume i'm not looking at your snap location rn

**dinahjane97  
** see you in 15 😘

**waakeme-up  
** jesus well lauren it was nice knowing you

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** I'm never opening Snapchat again


	4. where dinah sleeps over at lauren's

"What if I just... said it?" Camila asks, putting her phone down on her lap and staring up at the ceiling.

"Do it," Shawn shrugs, finally ceasing his plucking at random guitar strings, "Your mom is not going to give a shit."

"Or," Camila says, sitting up and looking at him, "she kicks me out, and because you're my only friend, I'll have to live with you until I can live on my own. And I don't want to subject myself to that."

"Oh come _on_ ," Shawn says, putting the guitar to the side and looking at Camila, "My mom loves you, you'd be treated like royalty. And she didn't care when I came out."

"Because your mom doesn't care about anything," Camila replies, messing with her fingers, "why couldn't I be straight? Everything would be so much simpler."

"Because, guys suck. I'm gay and I know that," Shawn snorts, "Believe me, life would be much easier if I were attracted to girls. But, here we are."

Camila goes to respond, but instead her phone buzzes.

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** My best friend in the world is Dinah Jane and she did not kill me last night

"Who's texting you that's got you all smiley?" Shawn gets up from his seat to try and get a look, but Camila quickly turns off her phone.

"It's no one," she replies quickly.

"Mhm," Shawn laughs, sitting back down, "You're a great liar, by the way."

Camila groans, "Okay, whatever. Shoo, I'm done with you."

"Going to text your girlfriend?" He smirks at her, and she throws a pillow at him.

"Oh my god, leave!"

Shawn laughs again before putting his guitar back in the case, "Do I get a hug goodbye?"

"No, fuck you." Camila responds, looking back down at her phone.

Shawn wraps his arms around her in a quick hug before picking up his guitar case and leaving, "See you around, Mila!"

"Bye Prawn!" Camila calls before leaning back on her pillows and picking her phone up again.

**dinahjane97  
** omg i love you so much lo

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Omg I love you too Dinah

**normani  
** dinah where's lauren 😭😭

**dinahjane97  
** lmfaoooo she's asleep

**waakeme-up  
** she's going to kill you when she wakes up

**dinahjane97  
** eh it's fine

**normani  
** you're way too okay with death

**dinahjane97  
** meh

**waakeme-up  
** barring the very morbid conversation

**waakeme-up  
** how's everyone

**dinahjane97  
** well i picked up lauren from one of her friend's places last night and we hung out when we got back to her place

**dinahjane97  
** now she's asleep and i'm not

**normani  
** you sure you didn't just kill her

**waakeme-up  
** dinah are you a murderer

**dinahjane97  
** she bought me dinner last night i didn't have it in me to kill her yet

**dinahjane97  
** plus she's quiet rn

**normani  
** well i can't say i don't miss y'all fighting it's like half the entertainment around here

**dinahjane97  
** the only time lauren is capable of killing me is when she's first waking up sooo uhh not chancing that

**waakeme-up  
** damn and i'd be in the same city and not care to stop her

**dinahjane97  
** have you seen my insta? girl i'm cute as fuck i don't deserve to die

**waakeme-up  
** sure you look great but you also just said "eh it's fine" when we said lauren might kill you

**dinahjane97  
**... okay so mani how are you doing

**normani  
** idk

**waakeme-up  
** I AM DOING GREAT DINAH THANKS FOR ASKING

**dinahjane97  
** camila stfu and normani why don't you know

**normani  
** idk

**waakeme-up  
** i hate it here

**dinahjane97  
** i hate you

**waakeme-up  
** i hate you too

**normani  
** well that was fast

**allybrooke  
** Good morning everyone!

**dinahjane97  
** i mean i'm all for sleeping in but it's 1 pm

**normani  
** maybe for ally it's not 1 pm dinah

**allybrooke  
** It's 11 am here

**normani  
** no way me too!!

**dinahjane97  
** wow look at you two

**waakeme-up  
** dinah are you forgetting that i'm in the same town as you? i could be like next door to you or something

**dinahjane97  
** well you SEE

**dinahjane97  
** i don't KNOW THAT

**dinahjane97  
** bc you won't show me your stupid face

**allybrooke  
** I don't know what Camila looks like but I don't think she has a stupid face

**normani  
** yeah dinah!! don't call mila stupid!

**dinahjane97  
** omfg i'm gonna fucking kill all of you

**normani  
** curse more why don't you

**waakeme-up  
** someday dinah, you'll see my face, and then you'll never unsee it

**dinahjane97  
** unless i get in a traumatic car accident and forget everything

**normani  
** oh my god

**waakeme-up  
** that was SO oddly specific

**dinahjane97  
** uhh it was a story i read lmao

**normani  
** you good dj?

**dinahjane97  
** sureeee

**waakeme-up  
** wooooooowwww you're so convincing

**dinahjane97  
** yk what i'm gonna wake lauren up and make her take me out for food

**dinahjane97  
** talk to y'all later!!

**normani  
** bye dinah good luck

**waakeme-up  
** bye dinah

**normani  
** now what

**waakeme-up  
** idk


	5. where dinah reveals a secret

Camila's putting a book back on the shelf when she hears a crash a couple of aisles over.

Curious, she walks down a couple of aisles and she swears that she feels her heart almost stop in her chest when she realizes who it is.

"Holy shit, Dinah, we're in a library, keep it down," a dark haired girl hisses. She's in a t-shirt with some band on it and short shorts, and _god_ Camila wishes she could be less gay right now because she might be drooling.

"Lauren, I'm not meant for libraries. And you exceeded your five minute limit, I wanna go get food." The blonde whines, and Camila immediately recognizes her as the Dinah she's been talking to. Her Instagram is pretty telling to that fact, and Camila feels anxiety bubble in her stomach.

She's aware that they're not going to recognize her (and is extremely happy about that fact), but there's this little demon on her shoulder saying that them looking in her direction will kill that façade in two seconds flat.

She's snapped out of her thoughts after a second when Lauren catches her attention, "We're not in the way or anything right? I'm sorry for this dumbass knocking shit over." She jabs her thumb in Dinah's direction and the other girl just pouts.

"Oh," Camila's breath catches in her throat, "No, you're fine."

"Okay," Lauren gives her a small smile and _holy shit_ Camila feels like she just melted.

It's when she leaves and decides to go to the music store next door instead that Camila thinks back and realizes that Dinah and Lauren are way hotter in person (but still as chaotic as they are over text).

-

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Dinah's an idiot

 **dinahjane97  
** oh ffs no i'm not

 **dinahjane97  
** you're the one that brought me to a fucking library

 **normani  
** context??

 **dinahjane97  
** well i slept over at lo's last night right

 **dinahjane97  
** and all was well and i woke her up and we went to get food but she's like

 **dinahjane97  
** nErD nerD boOk i neEd bOoK

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I'm going to fucking kill you

 **dinahjane97  
** sure you are you fucking bottom

 **normani  
** 💀💀

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I despise you

 **dinahjane97  
** imvtimskigrkisejfirj i'm lauren w the big words eiirjservivmsiern

 **waakeme-up  
** solid impression dinah i'm so proud

 **dinahjane97  
** thank you thank you

 **dinahjane97  
** back to my story

 **dinahjane97  
** we're in a library and like i'm just minding my business

 **dinahjane97  
** but the shelf was like "no ❤️" and all of a sudden

 **dinahjane97  
** BOOKS

 **dinahjane97  
** EVERYWHERE

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** And then this poor girl comes over and she's looking at us like we're crazy

 **normani  
** 💀😭

 **normani  
** i would've PAID to see that

 **waakeme-up  
** ^

 **waakeme-up  
** y'all really don't exaggerate about how chaotic you are damn

 **dinahjane97  
** what you see is what you get

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** No Dinah just makes me perpetually angry

 **dinahjane97  
** wow big words back at it again

 **ssweet-dispositonn  
** I'm never letting you over to my house again

 **waakeme-up  
** i'm assuming dinah's home now?

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Thank God

 **dinahjane97  
** lauren's hella rude

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** And you're hella annoying

 **waakeme-up  
** you guys are so mean to each other

 **waakeme-up  
** where's the love

 **dinahjane97  
** it died when lauren said i was a bad kisser

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I didn't say you were bad I just said you weren't the best

 **waakeme-up  
** WOAH WOAH WOAH BACK UP W H A T

 **normani  
** wait have y'all hooked up??

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** For the record

 **dinahjane97  
** we were very heavily intoxicated

 **ssweet-dispostionn  
** And very much in the closet

 **dinahjane97  
** you were in the closet dingus

 **dinahjane97  
** i outgrew the closet

 **ssweet-dispostionn  
** I get it you're tall

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** And yes I was in a lot of denial

 **dinahjane97  
** oh the stories i could tell

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Oh how I would kill you

 **dinahjane97  
** not if i die first! 🤪

 **normani  
** wait how long have you two been friends

 **dinahjane97  
** ummmm hey laurennnnn

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Sixth grade

 **normani  
** damn

 **waakeme-up  
** wait so y'all really hooked up and you're still like

 **waakeme-up  
** not weird with each other???

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Yeah

 **dinahjane97  
** yeah

 **waakeme-up  
** i-

 **waakeme-up  
** okay then


	6. where dinah wants photos

**dinahjane97**  
so mila

**ssweet-dispositionn**  
Oh God

**waakeme-up**  
yes?

**dinahjane97**  
lauren you were not invited stfu

**ssweet-dispositionn**  
I could kick you out of here

**dinahjane97**  
and your snap location is still on so i could track you and put me back

**dinahjane97**  
my original point!!!

**dinahjane97**  
SO MILA

**waakeme-up**  
what's up dinah?

**dinahjane97**  
as my new best friend alongside normani and whoever else wants to join

**dinahjane97**  
i wanna see your face

**dinahjane97**  
send photo

**waakeme-up**  
no ❤️

**dinahjane97**  
send photo

**waakeme-up**  
no

**dinahjane97**  
send photo

**waakeme-up**  
nope

**dinahjane97**  
send photo

**waakeme-up**  
not happening

**dinahjane97**  
send photo

**normani**

  
**normani**  
;)

**dinahjane97**  
oKAY THAT'S NOT MILA BUT JFC

**dinahjane97**  
of fucking course you're taken you're so hot wtf

**dinahjane97**  
but seriously wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf you're so hot

**ssweet-dispositionn**  
Damn, Mani, you're beautiful

**normani**  
thank you <3

**normani**  
dinah your turn

**dinahjane97**  
asfkgjajdkajg uhh okay idk how to compare to that

**dinahjane97**

**dinahjane97**  
here's one of me and lauser

**ssweet-dispositionn**  
Damn my hair was long

**normani**  
dinah you're hot too tf

**normani**  
and lauren?? why have you been hiding your face?

**ssweet-dispositionn**  
Wasn't on purpose

**waakeme-up**  
both of you wtf now i definitely don't want to show my face

**ssweet-dispositionn**  
I bet you're beautiful

**waakeme-up**  
i bEG to differ

**dinahjane97**

**waakeme-up**  
aww you're both puppies

**normani**  
lauren looks so frustrated in the first one lmfao

**ssweet-dispositionn**  
Wtf Dinah I didn't give you permission to send these

**dinahjane97**  
lo we're hella cute it'd be a crime if i kept these to myself

**normani**  
i agree

**waakeme-up**  
seconded

**dinahjane97**  
okay now i think we should see mila's face

**waakeme-up**  
i think ✨not✨

**dinahjane97**  
i think ✨yes✨

**normani**  
mila you're beautiful

**waakeme-up**  
what if half of my face is melted off

**ssweet-dispositionn**  
The only way you'd be not beautiful is if you were like a 60 year old man trying to catfish us

**dinahjane97**  
damn we leveled down

**dinahjane97**  
#bringbackserialkillers

**ssweet-dispositionn**  
Do you need to be rescued from your house again

**dinahjane97**  
desperately

**dinahjane97**  
MILA

**dinahjane97**  
PHOTOS

**waakeme-up**  
NO

**dinahjane97**  
YES

**waakeme-up**  
NO

**dinahjane97**  
YES

**waakeme-up**  
NO

**dinahjane97**  
YES

**normani**  
mila send the photos we wanna see youuuu

**waakeme-up**  
nooooooooo

**ssweet-dispositionn**

**dinahjane97**  
that's MY BEST FRIEND ✨

**ssweet-dispositionn**  
Oh so now I'm your best friend??

**dinahjane97**  
love you lo

**waakeme-up**  
aksiadgkhagirhgihdia hOLY SHIT

**normani**  
damn you're beautiful

**dinahjane97**  
my best friend

**dinahjane97**  
back the fuck off

**dinahjane97**

**dinahjane97**  
and now back to me ✨

**normani**  
you're hot as fuck

**dinahjane97**  
break up w your boyfriend and i'm all yours

**ssweet-dispositionn**  
That's my best friend 😘

**dinahjane97**  
thank you lo

**waakeme-up**  
yeah i'm definitely not showing my face y'all are too hot


	7. where camren talk about dogs

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** And in today's episode of Dinah's at my house uninvited

**ssweet-dispositionn  
**

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** She came over to take a nap

**waakeme-up  
** wtf i want that kind of friendship

**waakeme-up  
** when shawn comes over all he does is play his guitar and then peer pressure me into playing guitar

**normani  
** my boyfriend gets mad when i nap around him

**normani  
** he thinks i find him boring lmao

**normani  
** also mila?? you play guitar?

**waakeme-up  
** one, yes i do, two, is he actually boring tho

**normani  
** he lowkey is but it's okay for other reasons

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Ngl sex with women >>>> sex with men

**normani  
**...you're not lying

**normani  
** but it also depends on the vibes

**waakeme-up  
** well now i feel out of place

**waakeme-up  
** on another note i have to leave my house soon

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Why's that

**waakeme-up  
** my mom wants me to take my sister to a friend's house

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** You can drive?

**waakeme-up  
** no lmfao

**waakeme-up  
** i can crash

**waakeme-up  
** the friend lives a couple of streets over

**waakeme-up  
** i might go bug shawn honestly bc i know he's home

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Or you could hang out with me because Dinah's abandoned me

**waakeme-up  
** you see that would require me to show you my face and who knows maybe you and dinah are part of an elaborate lie and kidnap innocent gay guitar players

**normani  
** if i lived closer i'd meet you lauren 😔

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Aw Mani you're sweet

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Also Camila I can pretty much promise you that if you've really been honest this entire time and are just another high school girl that you're beautiful

**waakeme-up  
** you're sweet lo but you're also delusional

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** I don't agree

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** But anyways I think I'm going to take the dog on a walk

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Because Dinah's not entertaining me

**waakeme-up  
** OHHHHH I SHOULD TAKE THE DOG WITH MEEE

**waakeme-up  
** then i don't have to walk him laterrrr

**normani  
** aww i want a dog

**normani  
** what kind of dogs do you guys have

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Idk exactly but she's cute

**waakeme-up  
** his name is thunder

**waakeme-up  
** and he's a black german shepherd

**normani  
** both of you send photos please

**ssweet-dispositionn**

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** That's Cleo

**normani  
** fuck now i really have to come meet you

**normani  
** and then immediately ditch you for the dog

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** And you'll be just like all of my other friends

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Actually Dinah somehow has her trained the best

**normani  
** that's funny

**normani  
** okay camila your turn

**waakeme-up  
** okay well dinah's going to kill me bc she missed this but

**waakeme-up  
** here's me and thunder

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** *thunder and I

**waakeme-up**

**normani  
** omfg he's so cute

**normani  
** and you're adorable camila why were you so worried about what you look like

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Okay wait

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** First of all your dog is beautiful

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Second of all you're beautiful

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** And third of all you're the girl Dinah and I traumatized at the library the other day 💀

**normani  
** 💀💀💀

**waakeme-up  
** haha yeah that was me

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** And holy shit Dinah's going to be maaaaad

**normani  
** yk what now i'm glad i'm far away

**normani  
** bc y'all are gonna get murdered

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Nice knowing you too Mani

**normani  
** dw lo i'll come visit someday

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** That's sweet of you

**waakeme-up  
** lmao i gotta go take my sister to her friend's house

**waakeme-up  
** talk to you guys later!!


	8. where camila fears for her life

"Hey, D, wake up," Lauren says, walking into her room.

"No," Dinah groans, pressing her face into the pillow when Lauren turns the lights on.

"I got food," Lauren bribes, holding up a bag, "also if you sleep any longer, you're not going to sleep tonight."

"Stop momming me," Dinah whines, "I'm tired."

"Okay and _congratulations_ ," Lauren replies, sitting on the bed and opening her bag, "but McDonald's doesn't exactly taste the best cold, so..."

"I hate you," Dinah grumbles, sitting up and taking her bag from Lauren.

"You love me," Lauren responds teasingly.

"Only because you got me food," Dinah says, leaning against Lauren's pillows. She grabs her phone off the bed and scrunches her eyebrows, "What the hell happened while I was asleep?"

Lauren grimaces, "Uh, well, look for yourself?"

**waakeme-up  
** i'm bored

**normani  
** me too

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** This line at McDonald's is stupid long

**waakeme-up  
** is dinah there to entertain you

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** No lmao she's still being a bed hog

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** HAHA I have my food and I can go home now

**waakeme-up  
** don't text and drive

**normani  
** that's such a dumb way to go

**waakeme-up  
** i'm still waiting for dinah to wake up and go apeshit on me

**dinahjane97  
** mila

**waakeme-up  
** oh hello sweetest kindest most loving dinah how may i make your acquaintance

**dinahjane97  
** "i'm ugly" "i'm never showing my face" "you guys are too hot" "other camila things"

**dinahjane97  
** wtf are you talking about??? bc that photo you sent you look cute as fuck

**waakeme-up  
** you're very kind

**waakeme-up  
** but seriously i'm the thumb of the group i got nothing on y'all

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Liar

**dinahjane97  
** blind ass

**normani  
** what they said

**waakeme-up  
** whatever

**waakeme-up  
** dinah how was your nap

**dinahjane97  
** well it was a nap well deserved after i babysat the tramps yesterday

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** She slept four hours

**dinahjane97  
** yes and i DESERVED IT

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Sure you did

**waakeme-up  
** you did deserve it dinah

**waakeme-up  
** though i don't know who the tramps are

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** She has a shitload of siblings

**dinahjane97  
** 23 other people live in my house

**waakeme-up  
** holy shit

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** That's why she's over here so often lmao

**dinahjane97  
** i swear i love my siblings

**dinahjane97  
** but

**dinahjane97  
** i love myself too

**ssweet-disposiitionn  
** Which is why even though she's the most annoying person I know I keep letting her in

**waakeme-up  
** y'all are kind of like best friends goals

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** That's what knowing someone almost seven years will do to you lmao

**waakeme-up  
** wait how'd you guys meet? isn't dinah a year younger??

**dinahjane97  
** lmao uhhh

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** 💀

**dinahjane97  
** i skipped a grade in elementary school lmao

**dinahjane97  
** long story short i had a bunch of time on my hands and was apparently smart so i did the work and skipped some grade

**dinahjane97  
** now here i am w lo in the same grade suffering through life

**waakeme-up  
** damn that's a lil intimidating ngl

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Don't worry it didn't translate into now knowledge

**dinahjane97  
** listen you lil fucker i still have straight As

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** So do I

**dinahjane97  
** i hate you

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** You love me

**dinahjane97  
** mhm

**waakeme-up  
** aren't you two sitting next to each other

**dinahjane97  
** yes actually do you want proof

**waakeme-up  
** sure

**dinahjane97  
**


	9. where normani is single

Camila wakes up with her face half smushed into the pillows, her glasses nowhere to be found, her phone on the floor, and her blanket tossed haphazardly over her body.

She quickly picks up her phone and scrolls through her notifications, some from Twitter, some from YouTube, a couple of random texts from Shawn about various guitar chords and some texts from the group chat.

It's been almost a month since she started in the group chat and it doesn't surprise her that the only texts she missed are banter between Normani and Dinah, something about some kind of makeup brand that Camila doesn't care about.

She also notices that Dinah mentioned something about sleeping over at Lauren's again, and she just laughs, those two are always together.

**waakeme-up  
** good morning everyone

**dinahjane97  
** it's not morning but sure

**waakeme-up  
** it's morning for me

**dinahjane97  
** mhm whatever

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Fun fact, Dinah kicks in her sleep sometimes

**dinahjane97  
** fun fact, you've known this for years

**waakeme-up  
** damn dinah you abuse lauren in her sleep

**dinahjane97  
** no

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Yes

**normani  
** good morningggg

**dinahjane97  
** ew its you again

**normani  
** ew its you again

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Both of you *it's

**dinahjane97  
** lauren i'm not above murdering you

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** After all we've been through?

**dinahjane97  
** yeah

**normani  
** yk what i don't think i want to meet y'all anymore

**dinahjane97  
** well i don't want to meet you until you're single again anyway

**normani  
** who said i wasn't?

**dinahjane97  
** wait what

**ssweet-dispositionn  
**???

**waakeme-up  
** you guys broke up?

**normani  
** i broke up w him last night after he ditched me at a party

**normani  
** it's nbd he was an ass anyway

**dinahjane97  
** okay highkey was joking before but now that you're single you wanna come over and 😏😏😏

**normani  
** i would but like

**normani  
** ✨texas✨

**waakeme-up  
** mani i swear if you come to florida just to have sex

**normani  
** i mean i'd see y'all too ig

**waakeme-up  
** oh nononononononono please no

**waakeme-up  
** i'm awkward enough over text i'll just like pee myself in front of you guys or something

**dinahjane97  
** well i don't think lauren's down for a threesome so sorry lo i'm meeting mani and you're not

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Well when you put it like that I definitely don't want to be there

**dinahjane97  
** alright mani sounds like a date now get your ass over here to florida

**normani  
** girl how the fuck

**dinahjane97  
** idk you're smart think of something

**normani  
** i'm not the one that skipped a grade

**dinahjane97  
** girl i'm not top of the class or anything i was just a bored elementary schooler

**normani  
** okay but you still SKIPPED A GRADE

**dinahjane97  
** i'm so done w you

**dinahjane97  
** lauren you wanna fuck again

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Not sober

**dinahjane97  
** that wasn't a no

**normani  
** what the hell just happened


	10. where lauren's exhausted

**waakeme-up**

**waakeme-up  
** i feel like you'd get this

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Lmao no I take calculus this year

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Glad you thought of me though

**waakeme-up  
** well i saw it and thought "who's the biggest nerd i know?"

**waakeme-up  
** actually maybe i should've sent it to dinah

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Maybe you should have

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Although I think I should be first biggest nerd

**waakeme-up  
** most people don't openly admit to being a nerd

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Well I'm not like most people

**waakeme-up  
** well yeah girl have you seen your eyes?

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** No actually, just photos and reflections

**waakeme-up  
** jfc you really are a nerd

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Is there a problem with that?

**waakeme-up  
** no i'm just not used to it

**waakeme-up  
** where i go to school kids are bullied for being smart so instead we have a bunch of idiots

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Where do you go to school?

**waakeme-up  
** ah ah ah i'm not telling you

**waakeme-up  
** remember, you're a serial killer

**ssweet-disposition  
** And you're a lonely gay guitar player yes I remember

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** You sure you're not the serial killer?

**waakeme-up  
** i'm sure

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** And why should I trust you?

"Hey Lo!" Dinah says, walking into the older girl's room. Lauren's sprawled out on her bed, texting someone, but stops when she sees Dinah.

"Hey," Lauren smiles at her, "how'd you get here?"

"My dad had to drop off my sister at a friend's house and I asked him to drop me off here," Dinah replies, dropping her bag at the door and kicking off her shoes before making Lauren scoot over and laying down next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Lauren replies, sitting up for a second to give Dinah a pillow, "how about you? Did you sleep last night?"

"No, the baby was up," Dinah says. She looks at Lauren for a second and furrows her eyebrows, "what about you, you look exhausted."

Lauren shakes her head, "It's nothing."

"You know I can tell when you're not sleeping, right?" Dinah responds, wrapping an arm around Lauren's shoulders, "It's kind of obvious."

"Obvious how?" Lauren asks, turning off her phone and resting it on her stomach.

"First of all, you don't get out of bed. Unless it's the school year, then you're chugging coffee, and you hate coffee."

Lauren goes to speak and Dinah cuts her off, "Unless it's the kind from Starbucks, I know. Me and you both know it's not, though."

"You and I," Lauren corrects, making Dinah flick the girl's head.

"Shut up." Dinah laughs, "You're also quieter when you're tired and prefer to just watch things."

"You're the complete opposite," Lauren interjects, and Dinah rolls her eyes. "I'm not lying, you get all wound up when you're exhausted and then crash."

"Whatever floats your boat, Lo." Dinah smiles, "But do you want to nap for a while? I won't mind."

"Maybe." Lauren shrugs, but then her face lights up, "Wait, can we watch a movie?"

"Fine, but I get to pick." Dinah responds, grabbing Lauren's TV remote off the nightstand.

"Okay," Lauren gives her a small smile before settling against the blonde's shoulder as Dinah traces random shapes on her arm.

"You good with a Disney movie?" Dinah asks, and Lauren nods, watching as Dinah scrolls through movies on Netflix.

Dinah ends up picking _The Princess and The Frog_ , and the girls settle into a comfortable silence as the movie starts.


	11. where laurinah meet camila

**waakeme-up  
** save me

**normani  
** what's wrong?

**waakeme-up  
** i'm in public

**waakeme-up  
** there are people

**waakeme-up  
** it's scary

**dinahjane97  
** lauren and i are about to be in public

**normani  
** wtf why are y'all leaving your homes

**dinahjane97  
** we're running an errand for lauren's mom

**dinahjane97  
** i think we're going to the mall but i wasn't listening

**normani  
** do you ever listen?

**dinahjane97  
** stfu

**waakeme-up  
** my mom dragged me to a clothing store because apparently wearing the same hoodie all the time is weird

**waakeme-up  
** i think its comfy but nOooOoO

**normani  
** i think i have to do search and rescue for one of my hoodies tbh

**dinahjane97  
** search and rescue from where

**normani  
** my ex's

**normani  
** our clothing stealing went both ways but i gave back his shit

**dinahjane97  
** lmao i've never had a boyfriend

**dinahjane97  
** which is weird bc i'm bi but also ew boys

**normani  
** ew boys is right

**waakeme-up  
** no boys is the correct answer actually

**waakeme-up  
** btw hi i'm a raging lesbian

**waakeme-up  
** and i still don't like the fact that i'm not in my room right now

**dinahjane97  
** lauren just asked us what we were talking about and i said we're shitting on boys and she said why

**dinahjane97  
** like girl!!! i know you like boys but that's WEIRD

**normani  
** ngl boys suck

**waakeme-up  
** i just don't get how just because they have something dangling in their pants makes them better than women

**waakeme-up  
** I CAN MAKE PEOPLE

**waakeme-up  
** IN MY BODY

**waakeme-up  
** that AUTOMATICALLY makes me superior

**dinahjane97  
** she's not lying

**dinahjane97  
** some of them are hot tho

**normani  
** they're still deceitful

**dinahjane97  
** omfg what did i say on the FIRST DAY

**waakeme-up  
** idk i barely remember what i said like three minutes ago

**dinahjane97  
** i said no big words

**dinahjane97  
** this is a group chat

**dinahjane97  
** we don't bring out big words in group chats

**dinahjane97  
** smfh it's like y'all think we're in school or some shit

**normani  
** have you never heard of staying smart

**normani  
** like does your brain turn off as soon as you exit school

**dinahjane97  
** yes actually

**dinahjane97  
** that's exactly what it does

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** As much as I care about what's going on here, Dinah and I have to go and will talk to y'all later

Dinah grumbles, "Give me my phone back."

"No," Lauren responds, turning off the car and getting out, "C'mon, it's one errand, we get lunch, and then we can go back to my place."

Dinah whines but gets out of the car, and Lauren hands her back her phone. The two girls walk into the mall and to the store that Lauren's mother told them to go to and return the pair of pants.

Lauren almost gets sidetracked at a different store, but Dinah's incessant complaining brings them to the food court. They end up at McDonald's and in line.

"Sof, no, we're not getting ice cream," The girl in front of them says and when the smaller girl next to her pouts, adds, "Take it up with Mami."

"Lauren can I get ice cream?" Dinah asks quietly, making the older girl elbow her in the side. Dinah rolls her eyes, "Fine, you suck anyway."

"I'm amazing," Lauren retorts, "anyway, what do you want?"

"Hmm, what do I get at McDonald's _literally every time_?" Dinah retorts

"A stick up your ass." Lauren responds, and Dinah just huffs. "I know what you want. Chicken nuggets, fries, diet coke."

"I'm so proud of you for remembering," Dinah responds, wiping away a fake tear, "you're all grown up."

"You're insane," Lauren says before the line moves up and they order. Lauren orders pancakes and sausage because she skipped breakfast this morning, and Dinah makes sure to tell her after they finish ordering that it's _lunch time_ , not breakfast time, and Lauren makes sure to slap the taller girl on the arm.

They're waiting for their order to be called when Dinah decides to fill up her soda and notices the girls from before standing there filling their drinks.

"Can you pass me a straw?" Dinah asks once she puts the cap on, and then her eyes bulge out of her head when she recognizes the girl, "Camila?"

The girl grimaces, "Fuck."


	12. where lauren is told to trust dinah

"That's a bad word," Sofia tuts, and Camila just rolls her eyes. Dinah's standing in front of her, and she knows who she is.

"Sof-" Camila groans and squeezes her eyes shut for a minute before looking back to Dinah, "Hi Dinah."

"Damn, I'm impressed that you said it right." Dinah replies, a small smirk on her face, "C'mon, give me a hug."

Camila obliges, hugging the taller girl (and agreeing mentally that Lauren was stupidly right about Dinah giving great hugs, although she'd never tell Dinah that).

"Lauren's waiting at our usual table, do you want to see her?" Dinah asks when she releases the smaller girl, "I know you have who I'm guessing is your sister with you but I think Lauren would kick my ass if I told her and didn't offer for you guys to meet."

"Um," Camila bites her lip, "I need to get Sofia to my mom first, but after? I'll come find you guys."

"Okay, Mila," Dinah flashes her a smile, "I'll see you then."

-

Dinah taps her nails against her arm as she follows Lauren around the mall, wondering in the back of her head why Camila took so long in the first place.

She kept the other girl updated with texts saying what stores they're in. Dinah can't place the names because, as much as she loves clothes, she can't stand shopping. Lauren, on the other hand, has always seemed to love ambling around and just looking at clothes even if she has no intent on buying them. (Dinah doesn't get the point, but Lauren's her best friend, so she puts up with it.)

**waakeme-up  
** meet me @ carvel

**dinahjane97  
** girl you better be ready to get me ice cream

**waakeme-up  
** no fuck you

**dinahjane97  
** RUDE

**waakeme-up  
** you have fifteen minutes stop texting me and get over here you little shit

**dinahjane97  
** girl i am anything but little

**waakeme-up  
** fourteen minutes

**dinahjane97  
** f i n e we're coming calm your unreasonably small tits

**waakeme-up  
** yk what now i don't want to see you again

**dinahjane97  
** well now you're going to be responsible for me dragging lauren around the mall !!!

**waakeme-up  
** chill the fuck out and get down here

Dinah shakes her head but then looks over at Lauren, "C'mon, we're gonna go get ice cream."

"DJ, all the ice cream here sucks," Lauren whines as Dinah throws her arm around the older girl's shoulders and leads her out of the store.

"Okay and? You just brought me to six stores without any plan of buying anything." Dinah replies as they walk towards the Carvel.

"Yeah, and for once you didn't complain until right now," Lauren grins, poking Dinah in the ribs and making the blonde squirm away from her.

"You think you can get rid of me that easy, Lauser?" Dinah teases, wrapping her arms around Lauren in a tight hug.

Lauren squirms to get out of the blonde's grip, but it proves to be futile as she stops squirming and just looks up at Dinah, "I hate you."

"You love me," Dinah responds, sticking her tongue out at Lauren before letting go of her and leading them to the Carvel.

They're about fifty feet away when Dinah stops her and tells her to close her eyes.

"What do you mean _close my eyes_? It's Carvel, the most shocking thing there is if they have the ice cream sandwiches with sprinkles or not." Lauren retorts.

"Can you just trust me?"

"Do you remember the last time you said _trust me_ and we ended up _sleeping together_?!" Lauren retorts, her voice going down to a whisper on the last two words.

Dinah bites her tongue before responding, "We're not sleeping together. Just close your eyes, and _trust me_. If you're disappointed, you can play your music on the way home."

Lauren rolls her eyes but complies, and Dinah puts one of her hands over the girl's eyes for good measure and uses the other to guide her.

Dinah catches Camila's eye and then says to Lauren, "Alright, Lauser, don't scare the ice cream."

"You have lost your fucking mind," Lauren retorts, completely missing how Camila and Dinah are trying to hold in a laugh, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"If you so wish," Dinah teases and Lauren just reaches her arm out to slap her, but misses.

Dinah takes her hand down and Lauren blinks a couple of times before clearly seeing Camila and grinning, "Oh my god!"

"Dinah found me at McDonalds and insisted that I see you too," Camila says, hugging Lauren, "It's nice to finally meet you two."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Lauren hugs her tightly before letting go and looking back at Dinah, "C'mere, D."

Dinah shrugs and gives in, hugging the two girls and ignoring the weird feeling in her chest.


	13. where dinah has a sinking feeling

It's a text from Lauren that starts it.

**my lauser** 🙈🤪  
I think I have a crush on Camila

**Queen DJ** 👑💕😘  
when did you realize

**my lauser** 🙈🤪  
When we saw her the other day

**my lauser** 🙈🤪  
She's gorgeous, and my stomach did the little flippy thing when she hugged me

**Queen DJ** 👑💕😘  
are you going to do something about it

**my lauser** 🙈🤪  
Idk, maybe

**Queen DJ** 👑💕😘  
jfc you giant ass bottom

**Queen DJ** 👑💕😘  
here's how you get a cute girl to go out with you

**Queen DJ** 👑💕😘  
step one: you ask her out

**Queen DJ** 👑💕😘  
worst case scenario is she rejects you

**my lauser** 🙈🤪  
I guess

**my lauser** 🙈🤪  
I'll text you later, my mom wants me for something

Dinah sighs as she sends back a goodbye and then turns off her phone. She's happy for Lauren, sure, but something just feels off.

She hears the baby crying in the next room over, so she shakes it off, throws her phone down on the bed, and tends to the baby.

It's not a big deal.

-

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** I'm bored

**waakeme-up  
** tragic

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Rude

**dinahjane97  
** you deserved it :)

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** I'm going to poison your food when you come over tonight

**dinahjane97  
** won't be the first time i steal your food <3

**waakeme-up  
** probably won't be the last either

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** I hate you both

**waakeme-up  
** aww lo :(

**normani  
** hello everyone

**dinahjane97  
** normaniiiii!!!

**dinahjane97  
** my favoriteeeee

**waakeme-up  
** wtf i wanted to be your favorite

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Your invite tonight has been revoked

**normani  
** aww you're my favorite too dinah

**dinahjane97  
** one, mila, you're my favorite that lives here, two, lauren, i will see you tonight love you, three, normani, please move to miami asap so we can fuck

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Jesus Christ

**waakeme-up  
** well at least i'm the favorite 💀

**normani  
** oh yeah about that i'm coming to miami the first week of august can't wait to meet you guys 😘

**dinahjane97  
** uhh for the record my offer still stands

**normani  
** might take you up on it

**waakeme-up  
** i feel like this is a private matter

**waakeme-up  
** and holy shit i'm so single

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** I agree w Camila

**dinahjane97  
** well then leave

**ssweet-dispositonn  
** The way I'm not letting you into my house tonight...

**dinahjane97  
** dw u don't have to let me in tonight

**dinahjane97  
** bc i'm already here so let me in

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Oh she's actually here

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Uhh gtg

**waakeme-up  
** damn dinah has no boundaries

**normani  
** nope

**dinahjane97  
** oh yeah here's a photo from meeting mila the other day

**dinahjane97**

**dinahjane97**  
okokokok now i gtg byeeee


	14. where dinah has a dream

"Lo," Dinah whines, opening her arms, "Come here."

"No," Lauren replies from where she's sitting across from Dinah on the bed, not even looking up from her phone, "I'm texting Camila."

"But I want to cuddle," Dinah pouts, flopping back onto the bed with the gracefulness of a dying cat.

"Girl, get your own girlfriend," Lauren remarks, hitting Dinah's hand when it goes to take her phone.

"But you're right here," Dinah responds, "Please? Just a few minutes?"

"Maybe in a minute," Lauren says, giving Dinah a quick glance. "Camila wants us to go to the mall with Mani on Thursday. That should give you two enough time to get out of her hotel fully clothed."

"Damn, your standards are low for me," Dinah replies, now playing with the hem of her t-shirt, "Isn't her mom coming, too? How the hell are we going to fuck when her mom's right there?"

"You literally fingered a girl at a party on a couch with half of the party in the same room!" Lauren exclaims, now putting her phone down and lying down next to Dinah.

"They were all drunk!" Dinah retorts, slapping Lauren's arm gently. "You _wish_ you were part of that -"

"I don't need to hear about your sexual escapades, thank you," Lauren cringes, burying half of her face in her pillow.

Dinah snorts, "I'll stop talking about them if you fuckin' cuddle me."

"Fine," Lauren replies, allowing Dinah to pull her into her arms. Dinah's always known that as stubborn as Lauren is about it, she enjoys physical contact just as much - if not more - than Dinah does.

"You love me," Dinah teases, ruffling Lauren's hair.

"I hate you," Lauren retorts stubbornly, but she doesn't move.

"Sure you do."

-

**normani  
** why !! do !! airports !! have !! to !! be !! so !! expensive !!

**waakeme-up  
** i !! don't !! know !!

**dinahjane97  
** why the fuck are you two talking like that

**waakeme-up  
** why ?? aren't ?? you ??

**normani  
** bc !! we !! can !!

**dinahjane97  
** y'all are giving me a headache

**normani  
** you're welcome dj

**waakeme-up  
** where's lauren at

**dinahjane97  
** she's asleep

**dinahjane97  
** for the record she sleeps like the dead there's really no waking her up

**waakeme-up  
** well rip lauren then 😔

**normani  
** i still think airports are too fckn expensive

**dinahjane97  
** learn to teleport it's way cheaper

**normani  
** ok thx dinah will do 😘

**dinahjane97  
** np mani ly

**waakeme-up  
** dinah

**waakeme-up  
** for absolutely no reason whatsoever

**waakeme-up  
** can you provide me w lauren's regular insta

**waakeme-up  
** bc i know i have one so she must have one

**dinahjane97  
** drop your @ first and then maybe i'll give you lauren's :)

**waakeme-up  
** camila_cabello 😘 go ahead

**dinahjane97  
** okay bet

**dinahjane97  
** laurenjauregui

**waakeme-up  
** okay thank you you're my favorite

**dinahjane97  
** i think lauren's your favorite but i'll take it anyway

**normani  
** i think i still don't like airports

**normani  
** also my flight's about to board sooo byeee!!

**dinahjane97  
** bye maniiii

**waakeme-up  
** bye mani!

-

_Everything hurts in some way or another. Her head is pounding, her thighs are sore, she swears she can hear her pulse in every part of her body._

_The sheets are the worst, she thinks, with the way they're scratching at her bare skin and wait why isn't she wearing clothes?_

_Dinah's eyes shoot open and the room around her comes into focus. It's Lauren's room with her TV on the wall and her desk in the corner and her keyboard leaning against a wall and why is she in Lauren's room?_

_Her breath stops short when she realizes that Lauren's next to her (actually kind of on top of her, which is painfully ironic if Dinah remembers how much of a bottom Lauren was last night), the smaller girl's head on the pillow and her arm thrown around her waist._

_What the hell happened last night?_


	15. where dinah (kinda) loses it

**my lauser** 🙈🤪  
What time do you want me to pick you up? We don't have to be at Camila's to pick her up until like five.

 **Queen DJ** 👑💕😘  
uhhh as soon as possible would be good, ngl

 **my lauser** 🙈🤪  
Everything okay?

 **Queen DJ** 👑💕😘  
yeah fuckin peachy

 **my lauser** 🙈🤪  
I just got out of the shower so I'll be over as soon as I get dressed

 **Queen DJ** 👑💕😘  
great so you're not coming until next year

 **my lauser** 🙈🤪  
Shhhh

 **my lauser** 🙈🤪  
I'll be there 😘

 **Queen DJ** 👑💕😘  
lmk when you're about to leave

Dinah glances around her room again, making sure she has everything. Phone? Yes. Keys? Yes. Wallet? _Fuck_.

She bites the inside of her cheek, trying to retrace her steps and figure out where her wallet is. She then grabs her jacket, shaking it and hearing change clatter in one of the pockets. Sure enough, when she reaches in, there's her wallet.

There's a change of clothes in her bag for when she sleeps over at Lauren's (or Mani's, who knows?) tonight, her toothbrush (just in case she's _not_ sleeping over at Lauren's), a phone charger, and her earbuds.

She's ready to go.

Her phone buzzes with a text from Lauren saying that she's about to leave her house, which means she's roughly ten minutes out.

Ten more minutes and she can leave, _thank god._

Saying that she "hates" her house would be an overstatement, but saying she loves it would also be an overstatement. Most days, she's happy to spend five minutes there and leave as soon as Lauren says she can.

"Dinah Jane, can you deal with the baby?" Her mom calls up the stairs once Seth starts crying.

"Yeah!" Dinah responds, putting her stuff down and walking into her parent's room where the baby is.

She picks him up and soothes him, smiling when he reaches up at her necklace.

"Shame you'll never have one of your own." Her mother says from the doorway after a minute.

Dinah rolls her eyes, "I plan on having kids, Mom."

"Yeah, but not naturally," she replies, walking closer to Dinah.

"Mom, did we not talk about what bisexual means? I could end up with a man just as much as I'll end up with a woman." Dinah says, deciding not to get into the argument of how much she doesn't really want to be pregnant ever.

She's in for a baby, sure, but pregnancy? She'd rather not.

"How am I supposed to know that? You've never had a boyfriend but been instead running around with that girl for six years now." Her mother responds, "I just hope that your siblings don't fall in your footsteps."

Dinah bites her tongue and hands the baby to her mother, "Lauren and I are not dating, Mom, and we've been friends for six years, would it kill you to learn her name?"

"Oh, I know her name," she replies, glancing up from the baby and at her eldest, "I just don't want to say it in front of the baby. She's the one that allowed you to think that liking girls was natural in the first place."

"For god's sake, Mom, it's not unnatural!" Dinah exclaims, one of her hands clenching into a fist in frustration, "If it were such a fucking choice do you think I'd choose having this conversation with you every day? I like girls. I could be in love with one, I don't know, but would it kill you to fucking show some compassion?"

A car honks outside and her mom is quiet for a minute, obviously shellshocked, before calmly responding, "You're going to her house tonight?"

Dinah nods, her heart pounding in her chest as to where this is going.

"Maybe don't come back for a while."

(It's now that Dinah's thanking her mother for berating her about getting emotional because otherwise, she'd be sobbing right now.)

-

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lauren asks when they park.

Dinah sighs, "Honestly, I just want to eat my food."

Lauren bites her lip, Dinah hasn't told her much of what happened with her mom aside from asking if she could stay with Lauren for a couple of days. (Of course, she said yes, but what happened?)

"Are you going to be okay?" She finally asks.

"Yeah," Dinah says, "I'm already okay. It'll settle later or something."

"I love you, DJ," Lauren says quietly, munching on her fries.

"I love you too, Lo," Dinah responds, smiling at her best friend, "So what's going on with you and Mila?"

Lauren blushes slightly, "Uh, we're going on a date tomorrow while you and Mani are out."

(Dinah wants to wonders why it hurts so much to say, "I'm happy for you," but there's been too much today already.)


	16. where dinah's missing

"What do you want out of the future?" Lauren asks before eating a few more of her fries.

Dinah shrugs, she never thinks about the future when she can barely figure out what she's doing at the moment.

"C'mon? Nothing?" Lauren flicks the blonde's shoulder, "Boyfriend? Girlfriend? Kids? You haven't thought about any of it?"

Dinah bites her lip, "I've thought about how I'd rather be in the future than kicked out of my mom's house."

"Okay," Lauren hums for a second, thinking, "how about you come up with one right now?"

"A future?" Dinah scrunches her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Lauren smiles, "Would you rather be married to a man or a woman?"

"Um," Dinah looks down at her lap, her recent feelings making this a much more loaded question than it is, "I think it'll depend on the vibe. If I vibe with a guy, I vibe with a guy, if I vibe with a woman... well, I don't have to deal with getting pregnant."

"You don't want to be pregnant?" Lauren asks, obviously surprised.

"No," Dinah shakes her head and takes a sip of her drink, "I saw my mother go through being pregnant last year, I don't need that shit in my life."

"You'd make cute babies, though." Lauren protests, "Besides, you'd be creating life. That's fucking dope."

Dinah feels her eyes bulge out of her head slightly, "What, you're saying you want to be pregnant?"

"Yeah," Lauren affirms, "I want to have one baby at least. And adopt one, too."

"I like that," Dinah says absentmindedly.

"Don't go copying my life plan," Lauren jokes, finishing the last of her fries, "I've spent my whole life on it."

"Hate to tell you, Lauren, but you have a _very_ basic life plan. Aside from the adopting thing." Dinah responds before finishing off her food. "You probably also want the big house with the white picket fence and cute dog that might be kind of evil. Oh yeah, a cat also lazing around."

Lauren groans, "I hate you."

"You love me," Dinah teases, smirking, "and your family loves me. You're kinda stuck with me."

"We're not married."

"Girl, did you forget our plan? If we're forty and still single, we're going all out. Most amazing wedding ever." Dinah replies, and Lauren laughs.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot."

"Mhm, sounds like you don't love me anymore." Dinah pouts, and Lauren huffs playfully.

"You know I love you," Lauren responds, "We're stuck together for life."

"Oh please," Dinah says, "You know that once you get too annoying I'll kill you."

"And I'll haunt you for eternity." Lauren jabs back.

"You're scared of ghosts. You'll be scared of yourself." Dinah says, sipping on the last of her drink, "Worst ghost ever."

"I think I'll be okay." Lauren responds, collecting their garbage. "You finished?"

Dinah nods, "Yeah, I'm done. Still convinced you'll be scared of your own ghost ass, though."

Lauren rolls her eyes, "Are you ready to head back to my place? I was thinking we go there for a bit and then go back to your parents' house for clothes."

Dinah smiles at her, it's always funny when Lauren changed the topic, "Sounds good. Don't be surprised if I fall asleep."

"I never am."

-

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Who's around

**waakeme-up  
** i ammm

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** We're seeing each other and Mani tonight!!

**waakeme-up  
** yes it's v exciting

**waakeme-up  
** where's your partner in crime

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Dinah's asleep

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Where's Mani at? I thought her flight landed hours ago.

**normani  
** so we're just gonna ignore the subject change?

**waakeme-up  
** ig

**waakeme-up  
** but hi mani!!

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Hi Normani

**normani  
** you didn't tell me how fucking humid it is here

**waakeme-up  
** girl it's a tropical state what did you expect

**normani  
** BEACHES

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** We can go to the beach after we get dinner

**normani  
** i think lo's our mom friend

**waakeme-up  
** if she is then she's the mean mom and dinah's the fun mom

**normani  
** wait you're so right

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Wait what

**normani  
** you and dinah act like an old married couple

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** No we don't

**waakeme-up  
** you two are constantly arguing and you practically live together

**waakeme-up  
** sounds like an old married couple to me

**normani  
** ^

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Uhhh?? Okay?

**waakeme-up  
** omfg and you two have fucked

**waakeme-up  
** did you have a child that we don't know about???

**normani  
** camila —

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** I don't remember much but I think I would remember if Dinah had a dick — which she doesn't, in case you were concerned

**normani  
** jfc 💀

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Whatever I'm seeing you two in three hours

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Aren't y'all excited??

**waakeme-up  
** i'm excited enough

**normani  
** mila you're the reason we're going to a pizza place you better be excited

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** It's the best pizza place in Miami so I think we should all be excited

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Anyway I should wake up Dinah because we have to run an errand

**normani  
** okay have fun

**waakeme-up  
** i should probably start figuring out something to wear before i psych myself out

**normani  
** you WOULD

**waakeme-up  
** stfu


	17. where camrenah meet again

_"If we get caught," Dinah kisses her lips again, her speech still slurring slightly, "I'm blaming you. For the rest of your fucking life."_

_"We won't," Lauren replies as Dinah creeps her hands up Lauren's sides, effectively pulling up her shirt._

_"You're okay?" Dinah asks after kissing her again._

_"I'm more than okay," Lauren affirms, whimpering when Dinah presses a kiss right under her ear._

_"Okay," Dinah whispers, "I'm going to need you to stay quiet though, okay?"_

_"Mhm," Lauren nods back desperately as Dinah unclips her bra._

_Dinah pulls off Lauren's shirt and bra in one move, kisses her, and then pulls away, looking a little too long._

_"You're beautiful, Lo."_

_-_

**LAUREN  
** Where the hell are you

 **Camz  
** i'm coming i'm coming i'm coming chill

 **LAUREN  
** Not fast enough

 **Camz  
** i !!! am !!! coming !!! chill !!!

"She's being slow," Dinah whines, pouting like a toddler.

"Yeah, which is why I'm fifteen minutes early."

"No, we're fifteen minutes early because my mother is a raging banshee and needs to be sedated." Dinah responds, "By the way, for the eight millionth time, your music sucks."

"No it doesn't!" Lauren protests, "You literally only listen to top 40 shit, at least I dig more into artists than their top hits."

"I'm Lauren, I'm so fancy because I listen to whole albums," Dinah mocks, squealing when Lauren hits her shoulder. "Girl, chill. Mila will agree with me when she finally gets here because your music _sucks_."

"I hate you," Lauren responds, watching the front door of Camila's house.

"You love me, you're just in denial." Dinah states, "Oh, there's my new best friend!"

She opens her window, waving at Camila, "Hi new best friend!"

Camila grins widely at the two of them, "Hey Lo, hi China!"

Lauren unlocks the car, letting her in, "China?"

"Yeah," Camila replies, settling into her seat in the back and pulling her seatbelt on.

"She's Walz and I'm China. Told you she's my new best friend," Dinah replies, sticking her tongue out at Lauren.

Lauren rolls her eyes and ignores the twist in her gut, "You're still sleeping at my house most nights."

Dinah shrugs, "You love me."

"Sure," Lauren says, getting back onto the road, "We're not meeting Mani until 5:30 and it's currently 4:50, so what are we doing until then?"

"Sleeping," Dinah says, and Camila laughs.

"You slept all afternoon. Lauren told me," She explains once she gets a confused glare from Dinah.

"Yeah, D, you don't need any more sleep tonight," Lauren agrees, pulling on to the highway, "I'm going to keep driving until someone gives me a destination."

"The pizza place. In 40 minutes." Camila says, "by the way, China, check your phone."

 **dinahjane97  
** askdjfkjdjksdjakjkjsa whAt

 **normani  
** omg she lives

 **dinahjane97  
** she does

 **dinahjane97  
** what do you want

 **normani  
** love. appreciation.

 **waakeme-up  
** you're not getting that from me

 **dinahjane97  
** yeah me either

 **normani  
** where's lauren

 **normani  
** she loves me

 **dinahjane97  
** i just asked and she said you're winning bc you're not bothering her

 **dinahjane97  
** and camila's winning too

 **dinahjane97  
** so really

 **dinahjane97  
** i am the one that needs love and appreciation

 **normani  
** mhm

 **waakeme-up  
** dinah aren't you going home w mani tonight

 **dinahjane97  
** we have six nights w mani here in miami and you're expecting me to have the most fun on the first??

 **waakeme-up  
** i don't need to know what fun you and mani are going to have

 **waakeme-up  
** but i am stealing lauren after the beach tonight so y'all are going to have to figure that one out

 **normani  
** dinah and i will get lost dw

 **dinahjane97  
** we will???

 **normani  
** yup 🙈

 **dinahjane97  
** lmfao okay

 **waakeme-up  
** dinah that sounded like some bottom behavior

 **dinahjane97  
** girl i'm a switch as long as i'm having sex i'm happy

 **normani  
** adkjsajkdjskfjasjak

 **waakeme-up  
** now mani's the bottom

 **normani  
** fuck off

 **waakeme-up  
** yeah she's the bottom

 **dinahjane97  
** damn rip mani and her being a top

 **normani  
** i'm not talking about this in the gc

 **waakeme-up  
** 💀💀 you just did like three seconds ago

 **normani  
** mila i'll punch you

 **waakeme-up  
** no please don't i'll buy you chicken wings

 **normani  
** ooh sounds good

 **dinahjane97  
** walz don't steal mani from me

 **waakeme-up  
** r u d e

 **waakeme-up  
** you can't stake claim over a person

 **dinahjane97  
** watch me ✨


	18. where normani meets camrenah

Dinah watches the door anxiously. Normani's on her way, she should be here any minute now, and while she's comfortable talking to her, it's a whole other thing to be seeing her in person. However, her rational brain knows that once Normani's here, she'll be calmer and more able to function, but right now she's convinced herself otherwise.

When she met Camila, it was unexpected, and because of that, there was no added anxiety. Now, she's anticipating Normani's arrival and Camila and Lauren aren't helping matters by flicking a straw wrapper back and forth at each other in some intense game of straw-wrapper-soccer.

"You're distracted," Lauren singsongs, pulling Dinah out of her thoughts. "Waiting for your girlfriend?"

Biting back a snide comment about how Normani is not _exactly_ who she wants to be her girlfriend, she responds, "You guys aren't exactly entertaining me."

"Excuse me," Camila puts her hand to her chest, gasping in mock offense, "I'd like to think I'm _very_ entertaining."

"You're about as entertaining as a bug up my ass," Dinah sticks her tongue out at Camila and Camila returns the sentiment.

"You do realize that in less than two years you both will be legal adults?" Lauren asks, sipping on her soda.

"Your point?" Dinah responds, taking Lauren's straw wrapper and flicking it at her.

"Grow up," Lauren retorts, grabbing the straw wrapper off of where it ended up on her leg and putting it back on the table.

It gets quiet for a second and Dinah looks up, seeing Normani not ten feet away from them and getting closer.

Camila - who was Dinah's last bet for being comfortable - is the first up, throwing her arms around Normani in a tight hug.

"Hey!" Normani greets, hugging Camila back before separating the two of them and hugging the other two girls, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be late. I'm normally super on time."

"Worst date ever," Dinah replies, making Normani flick her head.

"I hate you already."

"I hate you more."

"Children," Lauren mutters, sitting back down across from Camila. Camila just sticks her tongue out at Lauren and Dinah ruffles her hair as she wiggles back to her own seat.

"What did you guys order?" Normani asks, settling in her seat next to Camila. "I haven't eaten since getting some random fast food around one."

"Camz got a Hawaiian pizza like some kind of rabid animal, Dinah and I got two pepperoni pizzas because we remembered that you like that, and if we want more we'll just ask for more."

"Wait, Mila, you got a pizza just for yourself?" Normani asks, and Camila just shrugs, sipping on her drink.

"Oh, and Dinah got you a water because she remembered that you're a psychopath that hates anything with carbonation," Lauren adds, her hand flying to her head once Dinah flicks it, "I hate you."

"Listen, judge me all you want, but I'm not going to be dead at 50 because of how much soda I drink," Normani brags.

"Health nerd," Dinah teases, and Normani smiles at her. She goes to respond, but Camila shoves her phone in Normani's direction. "Oh."

Camila nods, shrugging with a dejected look on her face, "It's whatever."

Dinah almost wants to ask what they're talking about and why it's so secretive, but the food comes and distracts all of them.

Camila said whatever, so it can't be too big of a deal.

After eating their pizza, the group heads to the beach and all pull off their shoes before going to the sand. Normani requests a piggyback from Dinah, but Camila and Lauren find contentment just walking next to each other with their fingers interlaced.

"I'm shocked that it isn't more busy," Lauren comments, swinging Camila's hand between the two.

"I'm shocked that you're shocked," Dinah replies, "Jesus Mani, you're heavy."

Normani laughs from where she's on Dinah's back, "I'm not heavy."

"My back disagrees."

"Maybe you're just not as strong as you think you are," Camila snorts and Lauren laughs.

"Alright, you all suck," Dinah pouts, "Mani's just lucky that the sand is dense enough that I haven't fallen yet. My center of gravity's in like New York right now."

"I wanna be in New York right now," Camila whines before almost tripping over a jutted up seashell and muttering a slew of curses.

"Dumbass," Dinah teases, giggling. Normani laughs as well and Camila just runs at Dinah, about to tackle her into the sand. "Mila no! I'll fall, and take Mani with me."

"Don't do that, I spent way too long picking out this outfit today," Normani chimes in, wrapping her arms around Dinah's neck a little tighter.

"As soon as she gets off your back, you're dead, China," Camila warns before tackling Lauren in a hug from behind and quickly turning into making the older girl give her a piggyback.

"Jesus, Camz," Lauren grunts, adjusting so that Camila's weight was more evenly distributed.

They walk a little closer to the water, talking about random things and Dinah eventually puts Normani down. (Camila gets off Lauren almost immediately and almost tackles Dinah to the ground, but ends up falling herself.)

"Oh," Normani stops them and they stand still in a circle, water brushing at their toes, "I forgot to tell you guys."

Lauren raises an eyebrow and Dinah and Camila watch her curiously, "Yesterday, after my mom and I got in, we looked at a house."

Camila grins, "Are you-"

"Yeah, I'm moving here. And one of the girls from the group chat, Ally, she's been my friend for like my entire life - our parents grew up together - she's going to be staying with me during the school year because she goes to college here."

"Oh," Dinah exclaims, "I remember her. She's still in it, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's been busy with work, though, which is why she hasn't talked much," Normani responds, "but you'll like her, and if you don't, which is impossible, I'm going to force you to hang out with her until you do."

"Y'know, Mani, I was told to not give into peer pressure," Camila teases, and Normani just shoves her shoulder and makes the younger girl stumble.

"No more abusing me!" Camila whines, standing still again.

"It's funny," Dinah responds, "you're like a toddler, just tripping over literally nothing."

"Could you imagine her drunk?" Normani asks Dinah, and Dinah laughs.

"Am I just here for your amusement?" Camila asks, and Lauren just wraps an arm around her.

"Dinah uses everyone for her own amusement," she responds, "but she loves everyone as well, so... it's never malicious. And she would never cross a boundary willingly."

Camila nods, leaning her head against Lauren's and grinning when she feels the other girl's face heat up against hers.

-

They spend another hour at the beach, just enough time to watch the sun set over the ocean and get back to Lauren's car to retrieve their shoes.

"Camila and I are going to get ice cream, do you guys want to join?" Lauren offers, and Camila shifts awkwardly on her feet.

Dinah can tell she wants Lauren alone, so she shakes her head, "Mani and I can make our own fun."

Lauren pulls a disgusted face, and Dinah quickly adds, "Not that."

Normani leans over and whispers, "You have a lot more balls over text."

Dinah bites her tongue, holding back from making some kind of comment that would ruin everything about today. Instead, she mutters out a quiet _sorry_ and waves goodbye to Camila and Lauren.

"Do you want to go back to my hotel? My mom's there, but she's been wanting to meet at least one of you." Normani offers, taking Dinah's hand in hers gently.

Dinah nods, "Yeah, that sounds good. Gotta figure out where you came from, anyway."

Normani snorts, "The hotel's a couple blocks out. We can walk, or call an Uber. I'm fine with whatever."

"We can walk. My mother would probably tell you that I need the exercise anyway," She replies spitefully.

"Do you mean that in the _my mom is a health nut_ way or the _my mom is an overcritical bitch_ way?" Normani asks as they come to a crosswalk.

Dinah swallows, avoiding Normani's eyes and just watching the crosswalk meter on the other side of the road, "Um, she kind of kicked me out of my house temporarily today, so I'd say overcritical bitch."

Normani's eyes widen, "She kicked you out?"

Dinah nods, "Yeah, I mouthed off about my sexuality at her and she told me to _not come back for a while_. She'll probably want me back before school starts in two weeks. Whatever, it's my fault anyway, she doesn't like the whole sexuality thing."

"What?" Normani retorts, following Dinah to the other side of the road, "D, no, that's not your fault. What did Lauren say?"

Dinah sighs, "Lauren doesn't know much. She just knows that I need a place to stay for like a week, and that's pretty much normal for us anyway. She's my best friend, she knows I'll talk when I want to."

Now more confused, Normani adds, "Then why did you tell me?"

Dinah shrugs, stopping them in front of some store before stating, "I trust you."

"We just met-"

"Okay? And? We've been talking for a month almost every day and you don't get all awkward when I make jokes about fucking you. You're cool. You like me, you like Lauren, and even though Camila and I aren't super best friends, some day we will be and you like Camila, too. Do you have a reason for me not to trust you?" Dinah asks.

Normani, shellshocked, takes a second to respond, "Um, okay. I trust you, too, I just- that was a lot. Not that I can't handle it or anything, I just didn't expect it. Especially since you haven't told Lauren and you two are pretty much attached at the hip."

Dinah laughs lightly, "Yeah, but she's going to be with Camila soon. I gotta make my own friends. And somehow, that's going to start with me meeting your mom."

Normani smiles, pulling Dinah in for a hug. They hug each other for a minute in a comfortable silence before separating, "Lauren was right about you being a good hugger."

"Well, even a broken clock can be right twice a day," Dinah replies, earning a punch to her arm. "Ow! Rude!"

"Be nice to her," Normani responds, leading Dinah around a corner and approaching the hotel.

"Do I _have_ to?" Dinah whines, watching as Normani pats her pockets for her hotel key.

"Did you not just say five minutes ago that she's letting you live in her home?" Normani asks, raising an eyebrow at Dinah as they enter the hotel.

Dinah sighs, knowing that Normani is right but not wanting to admit it.

"You're actually moving here? When?"

"You're actually changing the subject? Why?" Normani mimics, and Dinah just rolls her eyes. Normani laughs, "We're moving in the next couple of weeks. My mom found the house weeks ago and we got to see it today, everything else has already been taken care of."

"I'm gonna like having you around. Senior year with you, me, and Lauren." Dinah responds, following Normani through the hotel and to the elevators.

"Poor Camila, back in junior year." Normani says, getting on to the elevator with Dinah close behind.

"She's going to have us behind her at all times though. Well, if she's in our school. What school are you going to, anyway?"

"Girl, I don't know," Normani replies, "You're lucky I knew how to get back here."

Dinah rolls her eyes, "You're annoying."

"You're worse," Normani retorts, and Dinah snorts, her comeback cut off by the elevator opening.

They walk past a dozen doors before stopping in front of one. Normani swipes her card and the lock clicks, so she pushes the door open.

"Back so soon?" A voice in the room asks, and Normani kicks off her shoes.

"Yeah, I have one of my friends with me. Mom, this is Dinah," Normani says as Dinah takes off her shoes as well. They walk further into the room and Dinah spots Normani's mother.

The woman looks a lot like her daughter, but they're definitely their own people at the same time. "Dinah, nice to meet you. I'm Andrea, surely Normani hasn't caused you _all_ of your trouble tonight?"

"Why do I let people meet you?" Normani asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm your only friend," her mother quips back, and Dinah chokes on a laugh.

"I hate you," Normani grumbles, rifling through her suitcase for some unknown object.

"Child, you love me," Andrea replies before turning back to Dinah, "Have you heard about the move?"

Dinah nods, "Yeah, I have. I'm excited to see Normani more often."

Andrea eyes Dinah nervously and then her daughter and then Dinah again. There's a long pause of curious looks before she asks, "Are you two together? Normani, you haven't even been broken up with that dickhead for a month."

"Oh my god," Normani groans, "No, we're not together. I'm not ready for a relationship, anyway."

"You said that last time-"

"Dinah, are you ready for a relationship?" Normani interjects, exasperated.

Dinah, put on the spot, blushes slightly, "No, not exactly."

"Okay. No relationship. Besides, Mom, we just officially met today," Normani replies.

"Alright, no relationship. Got it." Andrea affirms, "Dinah, do you mind if I talk to my daughter for a second?"

Dinah shakes her head, "Um, actually, that's fine. Mani, can I have your key? I want to get something to drink."

"Sure," Normani replies, handing her the keycard, "can you just get me a water bottle?"

"Of course," Dinah replies, "Andrea, do you want anything?"

"No, but thank you, Dinah," She says sweetly, and Dinah just nods before leaving the room, happy that the room number is on the card so she won't forget it.

She walks down a couple hundred feet and sees vending machines, one of which holds snacks and the other with some sodas and water bottles.

She retrieves a Sprite and a water bottle from one of the vending machines and contemplates getting candy from the other, but decides against it.

She takes her time getting back to the room, not wanting to come back too soon and cut off the conversation between Normani and her mom (who, by the way, she likes, but holy shit is she awkward around parents).

Finally, she reaches the room and slides the keycard through the lock, reentering and seeing Normani texting someone on her phone.

"Here," Dinah hands her the water bottle, and Normani grins, murmuring a quiet thank you.

"Dinah," Andrea looks at her, "come here."

Dinah quietly obliges, fiddling with the plastic ring on the neck of the soda bottle in her hands, "Yes?"

"Normani told me about your mom," Andrea says, "Obviously, we're not going to be here permanently for a couple of weeks, but once we move in, you can come to our home whenever. I'm sorry that your mother can't see love the way everyone should."

Dinah nods, biting her lip. She _really_ doesn't want to cry right now, "Thank you."

Andrea stands, hugging Dinah, "Family isn't always blood related. Remember that."


	19. where dinah feels too much

"We're going to see each other tomorrow," Dinah says, hugging Normani again.

"Yeah, true. I enjoyed your company, though," Normani smiles, rocking slightly on her heels.

Dinah smiles back, and her face switches quickly with a realization, "Your keycard. I almost forgot it."

"Thank you, D," Normani says, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll see you," Dinah waves before walking over to Lauren's car and climbing into the front seat.

Camila's in the back seat, still sipping on a milkshake of some kind, "Hey China."

"Hey Walz," Dinah gives her a small smile, her stomach still churning from something Normani said to her when they were hanging out on the balcony at the hotel.

_"She does this thing sometimes when we're at parties," Dinah says, not meeting Normani's eyes, "where she'll be talking to one of her friends with the whole Lauren-puppy thing, but then she switches super quickly to this like... sex god thing with guys. I can't describe it until you see it. It's insane. And she only does it with guys because she gets really flustered around girls."_

_Normani nudges her with her elbow, "Do you find that hot?"_

_"Wait until you see it. I don't know how anyone wouldn't find it hot," Dinah replies, snorting._

_"D, I tell you this with all the love in the world," Normani says, turning Dinah to face her, "You talk about Lauren like you're going to get down on one knee and propose marriage some day."_

Dinah takes a deep breath and comes back to the real world, where Camila and Lauren are debating over _The 1975_ and their best songs, something Dinah doesn't care about in the slightest.

(Well, she knows very obscure things from Lauren about them because she cherishes 99% of the things that come out of her mouth, but anyway.)

Lauren pulls to a stop in front of a house, looking at the back seat where Camila's grabbing her jacket off the seat and unbuckling her seatbelt, "Thanks for being my ride, Lo, I had a good time tonight," she looks to Dinah, "I'll text you later, D."

"Bye, Mila," Dinah says, smiling slightly when Camila reaches for her hand and then gives her a high five.

Camila gets out of the car and goes to Lauren's open window, and Dinah catches her say in a hushed whisper, "I'll see you tomorrow for the best date of your life."

Dinah doesn't listen to Lauren's response with what Normani said earlier still on her mind. Her stomach's still churning and she's pretty sure that if she listens in on their provocative conversation that she'll throw up.

Camila eventually runs up to her house and disappears inside, which is when Lauren puts the car into drive and starts heading home.

"Are you feeling well?" Lauren asks after a few minutes when they come to a stop sign.

Dinah looks over at Lauren, "What?"

"Are you feeling well? You've been quiet, and you're never quiet," Lauren responds, glancing at her for a second before focusing on the road again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, it's been a long day," Dinah replies. She knows it isn't entirely a stretch - she got kicked out of her house (temporarily), spent a couple of hours at Lauren's, went back to retrieve clothes (which are still in the trunk), met Normani, and that's not even half of it - yeah, it's been a long day.

Dinah knows after saying that there's a newfound tension in the car, something she's only been familiar with when they're fighting. (And as far as she's aware, they're not fighting.)

All Dinah really knows is that she needs to get over this.

-

 **mufasa** 🦁  
she's gonna date mila

 **mufasa** 🦁  
i'm not going to get in the way of that, this is the first of the people that she's dated that i actually like

 **normanz** 💕  
what about you tho

 **mufasa** 🦁  
what about me??

 **normanz** 💕  
you're literally in love with her

 **mufasa** 🦁  
and she doesn't love me back

 **normanz** 💕  
you don't know that

 **mufasa** 🦁  
and you don't know that she does love me

 **mufasa** 🦁  
at the end of the day

 **mufasa** 🦁  
she wants to be w camila

 **mufasa** 🦁  
not me

 **normanz** 💕  
so do you want to get over her or do you want to wallow

 **mufasa** 🦁  
truthfully i just want to finish my summer work and go back to school

 **mufasa** 🦁  
then i'll see you and have a distraction

 **normanz** 💕  
you're sweet but if you push this off then you're going to hate yourself for longer

 **normanz** 💕  
you deserve better than staying in love with someone who doesn't love you back

 **mufasa** 🦁  
i'm sixteen mani

 **mufasa** 🦁  
which means that i probably don't understand love anyway

 **mufasa** 🦁  
what i DO understand

 **mufasa** 🦁  
is that i'm in my senior year

 **mufasa** 🦁  
and i have to apply to colleges

 **normanz** 💕  
okay

 **normanz** 💕  
do you want me to change the topic

 **mufasa** 🦁  
desperately

 **normanz** 💕  
alright

 **normanz** 💕  
what do you want to do tomorrow while camren are busy

 **mufasa** 🦁  
camren??

 **normanz** 💕  
yk camila and lauren

 **mufasa** 🦁  
no ik that much dipshit

 **mufasa** 🦁  
i've been calling them laurmila 💀

 **normanz** 💕  
💀😭

 **normanz** 💕  
that's so gross

 **normanz** 💕  
camren >>>>>>> laurmila

 **mufasa** 🦁  
i hate that you're right

 **normanz** 💕  
let's just face it

 **normanz** 💕  
i'm the better half of dimani

 **mufasa** 🦁  
oh no bb no

 **normanz** 💕  
oh yes bb yes

 **mufasa** 🦁  
no we're norminah

 **normanz** 💕  
sure we are

 **mufasa** 🦁  
omfg no

 **mufasa** 🦁  
if you're giving us a ship name

 **mufasa** 🦁  
it's not going to be dimani

 **mufasa** 🦁  
or i'm not part of this ship anymore

 **normanz** 💕  
fineeee

 **normanz  
** if you insist

 **mufasa** 🦁  
i didn't insist shit 💀

 **mufasa** 🦁  
you're just a bottom ✨

 **normanz** 💕  
i hate you

 **mufasa** 🦁  
nah

 **normanz** 💕  
yah

 **mufasa** 🦁  
nope

 **normanz** 💕  
yep

 **mufasa** 🦁  
as much as i love arguing w you lauren wants me

 **mufasa** 🦁  
i'll see you tomorrow

 **normanz** 💕  
okay gl and sleep well

 **mufasa** 🦁  
you too

"What happened with Camila?" Dinah asks, putting her phone down in her lap and looking at Lauren.

"Okay," Lauren brushes out her hair and turns to Dinah, "so we're just talking and she laughs, like she's reminiscing on something."

Dinah nods, wondering where she's going with this.

"And she just blurts out, _I thought you and Dinah were in love with each other_ ," Lauren adds, "she thought that we were in love with each other up until she and I said we had feelings for each other."

Dinah swallows, "Oh."

"I told her she was insane. You're my best friend," Lauren continues, seemingly oblivious to how Dinah feels her heart breaking.

"Is she worried that you're going to cheat on her or anything?" Dinah asks, happy that Lauren's more focused on messing with her hair in the mirror than making eye contact.

"No," Lauren says, "she does want to take things slow, though, which is fine."

"Sounds good," Dinah replies, laying back on the pillows of Lauren's bed and fiddling with the edge of the blanket that's now resting on the lower half of her body.

"Camila won't tell me where we're going tomorrow," Lauren says, finally climbing into bed next to Dinah and turning off the light.

"Where do you wanna go?" Dinah asks, pulling the blanket over her own chest and watching as Lauren does the same.

"You know where I want to go," Lauren laughs lightly.

Dinah manages a weak smile, "Your dream first date is on the beach with a picnic and skimpy bikinis and warm sun, you've said it a million times."

"I know," Lauren says quietly, "night Dinah."

Dinah swallows the ever-growing lump in her throat, "Night, Lauren."


	20. where dinah has an important talk

"Hey Dinah, what are you doing up so early?" Dinah looks up and sees Lauren's mom, and gives her a small smile.

"Lauren was asleep and I wanted to work somewhere kind of bright," Dinah replies, referring to the laptop in front of her and textbook next to her on the table, "It's some stuff for my AP classes."

"Oh? What are you taking this year?" Clara asks, walking around the kitchen for something, "and do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, actually, thank you," Dinah says, "and I'm taking Calc BC, Bio, Spanish and Psych."

"That's a lot for your senior year," Clara comments, and Dinah just shrugs.

"Lauren's taking four APs," she responds, putting down her pencil and dog-earing the page of her textbook that she was on.

"Yeah, but she's taking fluffier APs, music theory and psych are simple. And I told her that she should be in BC calculus but she told me she wanted to take AB," Clara replies, "It's her decision at the end of the day, so who am I to criticize?"

Dinah nods, "Yeah, but she didn't want to be stuck in school for her whole senior year, you get that."

Clara smiles, "Of course I get it, and she'll get into a great school either way. Anyway, how long are you here?"

"Um," Dinah bites her lip, "I think a couple of days. My mom got mad at me, so I don't know."

Clara's always been more than aware of what's going on in Dinah's home life, from the first time she caught Dinah crying to Lauren about her mother when she was twelve. Now, she's able to just be straightforward and talk to Dinah, which Dinah appreciates. She's never liked when people sugarcoat things.

"What was it about?" Clara asks, handing her a mug of coffee and sitting down across from her.

Dinah huffs at the memory, "I was helping the baby, and she comes in and make a derogatory comment about me having kids someday. It was just one thing after another, and she was pissed that I spend so much time with Lauren instead of with a boyfriend or whatever. She thought we were dating, too, and told her that we're not."

"You wish you were, don't you?" Clara asks, not looking directly at Dinah.

Dinah swears she feels her stomach explode, " _What?!_ How do you know that?"

"Dinah, you've been watching Lauren with heart-eyes for as long as I can remember," Clara laughs slightly, "I'm sorry she doesn't like you back, Mija. I've been waiting for you two to get together for years."

"Has she told you about Camila?" Dinah asks, finally looking at her again.

"Yeah, she has. Camila sounds sweet," Clara replies, "I was a little nervous when she told me that you two met her online, but she seems to be good, which is all I can ask for."

"Yeah, me too," Dinah replies while absentmindedly rubbing the handle of the coffee mug with her thumb. They see Chris come in and open the fridge, "Thanks for the talk, Clara."

"Of course, Dinah," She smiles once more at the blonde before looking over at her middle child.

Dinah takes a deep breath before sipping on the coffee and going back to her work. Something about writing an essay in Spanish.

-

 **normani  
** ngl this hotel bed >>>>

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Hotel beds are so hit or miss

 **waakeme-up  
** that's so trueee

 **waakeme-up  
** how'd y'all sleep

 **normani  
** like a fucking baby

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I slept well but Dinah's missing

 **dinahjane97  
** i'm downstairs lmao

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** She lives!

 **dinahjane97  
** ap spanish is a fucking snooze

 **normani  
** why in the fucking world are you taking ap spanish

 **ssweet-dispositonn  
** It's for her God complex

 **dinahjane97  
** fucking rude

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** AM I WRONG

 **dinahjane97  
** nO

 **dinahjane97  
** however my spanish will be better than yours

 **dinahjane97  
** your mom is a great teacher

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** She's a math teacher

 **dinahjane97  
** yes and she was the only one that got me through pre-calculus

 **dinahjane97  
** now look at me!

 **dinahjane97  
** calc bc bitch

 **normani  
** and i thought i was hot shit for taking calc ab jfc

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I'm taking calc AB

 **normani  
** yay we can be not hot shit together!!

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Yay

 **waakeme-up  
** someone's gonna have to help me w pre calc

 **waakeme-up  
** i'll pay you back somehow idk but i will need the help

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Dinah's stupidly good at math ask her

 **dinahjane97  
** don't ask dinah

 **dinahjane97  
** dinah has four ap classes to worry about

 **waakeme-up  
** rip dinah's brain

 **ssweet-dispostionn  
** It died when she decided to take four AP classes

 **normani  
** FOUR???

 **dinahjane97  
** lauren stfu you're taking four as well

 **normani  
** omfg you guys are crazy

 **waakeme-up  
** remind me not to complain holy fuck

 **dinahjane97  
** i'm taking bio spanish psych and calc

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I'm taking psych, lit, calc, and music theory

 **normani  
** oh wait i just realized i'm taking three APs

 **normani  
** what is wrong with me

 **waakeme-up  
** 💀💀

 **waakeme-up  
** i'm taking psych and lang lmfaoooo

 **dinahjane97  
** there's this one terrible teacher for lang and i had him last year

 **dinahjane97  
** the man was a textbook i-like-to-fish-and-shoot-things republican i wanted to kms on spot

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I didn't have him (:

 **dinahjane97  
** fuck you

 **normani  
** that's disgusting

 **waakeme-up  
** fun fact

 **waakeme-up  
** not sure if you knew this

 **waakeme-up  
** but i'm 90% sure that y'all go to my school

 **normani  
** 💀

 **normani  
** well then i really hope i go to your guys' school

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** That would be so funnnnn

 **waakeme-up  
** no you three will rule the school and i'll never want to be around you

 **dinahjane97  
** dw if lauren's part of our group then you can be too

 **dinahjane97  
** there's a reason her name is lauser in my phone

 **normani  
** LMFAOOOO

 **waakeme-up  
** 😭😭

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Wait what


	21. where norminah are on their own

Nine times out of ten, when Dinah sleeps over, Lauren will wake up with the blonde holding her.

She doesn't mind it - truthfully, she likes it - but it always leaves her with some conflicting feelings that she's boiled down to girls being casually gay.

(Seriously, girls will slap each other's asses and call each other sexy and kiss each other's cheeks but it's all somehow embedded in this social climate to be normal heterosexual behavior.)

So, when she wakes up this morning, knowing that Dinah slept over last night, she's a bit disappointed that Dinah's not there. Normally, she'd stay in the room, either sitting up in bed or at the foot of the bed or at the desk doing work. Sometimes, Lauren would find Dinah laying on the fluffy blue rug in Lauren's room, listening to music in her headphones with her eyes closed and her hands tapping rhythms on her stomach.

Very rarely is Dinah gone when Lauren wakes up (and by rarely she means it's happened a total of three times).

Overall, she's kind of disappointed that Dinah's gone. She just misses her best friend, she's been kind of distant anyway.

After texting the group chat and finding out that Dinah's downstairs, she slips a hoodie over her cold body (she's always cold in the mornings) and goes to find Dinah.

It doesn't take much work, Dinah's sitting at the kitchen table downstairs surrounded by her AP class textbooks and working on something on her computer. It's obvious that she's occupied, especially because she's wearing earbuds and probably listening to music.

"Morning, Lauren," her mom says from where she's sitting on the couch, "how'd you sleep?"

"I slept well," Lauren responds, "do we have Cheerios?"

"No, we ran out of cardboard the last time we did recycling," Chris interjects from where he's scrolling through his phone on the couch.

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"I _am_ funny," he replies, giving Lauren an obnoxious smile before looking back down at his phone.

Lauren rolls her eyes, and her mother speaks up, "Sorry, Lo, we ran out of Cheerios yesterday and I haven't gotten a chance to get more."

"Okay, thanks," Lauren replies before going into the kitchen. She looks over at Dinah, "what're you working on?"

"Something for Spanish. My brain is melting," She responds, glancing up at Lauren quickly before looking back down at the computer.

"Take a break," Lauren suggests, rifling through the fridge for something to eat.

"Can't, I have to have this done before we go see the others or I'll be thinking about it all day. I only have a paragraph left, I'll be fine," Dinah says before typing on her laptop again.

"Whatever works," Lauren replies, "did you eat anything?"

"Your mom gave me coffee," Dinah still doesn't look at her.

"Do you want bacon and eggs?" Lauren asks, pulling the needed ingredients out of the fridge.

Dinah finally looks back up at her and smiles slightly, "Yeah, thanks, Lo."

-

 **normani  
** so lol i fell back asleep

 **normani  
** i'm not ready to see ANYONE yet

 **waakeme-up  
** i was asleep until that text 💀

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Dinah's being a nerd

 **dinahjane97  
** listen don't come crying to me when you have none of your summer work done next week and have like a week to do it

 **waakeme-up  
** i already have all of my lang and math work done lmao

 **waakeme-up  
** i was productive i'm proud of myself

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I mean

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** My math and lit stuff is done

 **waakeme-up  
** wow we're so cool

 **waakeme-up  
** omg we should do the psych work together

 **normani  
** ladies please plan your dates elsewhere

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Dinah has psych too

 **dinahjane97  
** i finished my psych already

 **dinahjane97  
** and as of right now i finished my spanish work too

 **dinahjane97  
** calc is almost done too

 **normani  
** so dinah's winning

 **waakeme-up  
** sounds like it

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** She's a show-off

 **dinahjane97  
** listen it's not my fault you're more boring than schoolwork

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Oh fuck you

 **dinahjane97  
** 😘

 **normani  
** damn

 **waakeme-up  
** i don't think lauren's boring

 **normani  
** you're biased 💀

 **dinahjane97  
** ^

 **dinahjane97  
** you're blinded by the jauregay effect mila

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** The w h a t

 **waakeme-up  
** i like being blinded by the jauregay effect

 **waakeme-up  
** why else do you think i'd agree to date her

 **dinahjane97  
** idk

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I'm more than a pretty face for the record

 **dinahjane97  
** oh yeah that's true you're also a pain in the ass

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** A pain in the ass that made you breakfast

 **normani  
** lauren

 **normani  
** sweetie

 **normani  
** you just dissed yourself

 **waakeme-up  
** yeah idk how to help you with that one lo

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I hate you all

-

"Do you really think I'd sabotage you on your date with Camila? The first one of your idiot conquests that I _actually_ think is good for you?" Dinah asks, opting to sit in the back seat so that Camila can sit with Lauren.

"They're not idiot-"

Dinah ticks off her first finger, "Okay, number one. Luis. I remember you described him as having a tongue equivalent to a dead fish. And he had bad breath."

"He wasn't-"

Second finger, "Oh, and then Brad, who you dated like four months ago? He literally told you he wanted to have sex with you, not a relationship. To your _face_."

"Okay, well..."

And third finger, "And finally, you slept with Lucy. She's not an idiot, but she's one of your best friends and I'm surprised that that didn't blow up in your face."

"Do you have no faith in me?" Lauren finally asks, pouting.

"I have faith in you and Camila," Dinah responds, "like I said, I _like_ Camila. She's good for you."

Lauren nods, "You think so?"

Dinah smiles at her, "Of course."

The car ride from there is silent, and Lauren decides to drop Dinah off at Normani's hotel before picking up Camila. (She wouldn't say it, but Dinah likes it more this way, she doesn't have to worry about seeing Camila and Lauren being all lovey-dovey.)

Dinah, thankfully, remembers what room Normani's in, and goes straight up. While on the elevator, however, her phone buzzes.

 **mom  
** Be back by Friday. We have to talk.

(She's suddenly way happier that her read receipts are off.)

She decides to push it off temporarily, it's a problem for later, especially being that today is Wednesday and she just knows she's not going to deal with it before that.

She knocks on the door of Normani's room, only waiting five seconds before the door is pulled open and she's yanked in by her wrist.

"Oh my god Mani, where's your chill?" Dinah whines, sliding her phone into her pocket.

"It's right here," Normani responds, ushering them over to the hotel bed closest to the door to the balcony, "I'm guessing that you didn't sleep last night."

Dinah shakes her head, "You're making me sound like the crazy one, but you try sleeping in the same bed as your best friend that you're hopelessly in love with and is taken."

Normani sighs, obviously sympathetic, "Sorry, DJ, but you're not starting this whole sleep deprivation thing two weeks before school starts. My mom found some kind of pamphlet and is going to be out all day, so we're gonna hang out here for a couple of hours and then you're going to take me to your favorite casual food place."

Dinah raises an eyebrow, "This sounds like a date, was I supposed to buy you roses-"

Normani shoves her side jokingly, "You're the worst."

"You suck too," Dinah replies, grinning when Normani just shakes her head in mock offense.

Normani laughs, "Are we not going to fuck on this trip then or..."

Dinah groans, "The last time I fucked one of my friends it didn't end well."

Normani lets out a halfhearted laugh, "Don't lose hope, DJ. Someday you'll either look at this as the beginning of something beautiful, or you'll look at it and realize that you were just a lovesick teenager and will be in a loving relationship with someone who loves you just as much."

Dinah smiles slightly, "It'll suck if she isn't there, though."

"Yeah," Normani nods. They're quiet for a minute, both just sitting on the bed before Normani pops up off the bed and grabbing the remote off of her mom's bed, "Let's see what movies there are to watch."

-

"What was the last I told you?" Normani asks, leaning back slightly in her chair.

" _Um, something about Lauren and Dinah being in love with each other, I think_ ," Ally responds from where she's on FaceTime.

"Oh!" Normani exclaims, "Okay, so Dinah's in love with Lauren, but Lauren's not in love with Dinah, I think. She might be, though, she's kind of hard to read. But, Dinah won't pursue Lauren in any way because Lauren's with Camila."

" _And Camila's the one that texted you because she thinks Dinah and Lauren are in love with each other?_ "

"Yeah, but apparently Lauren and Camila talked last night and Lauren shut the whole _in love_ thing down. That's what Dinah told me today, anyway." Normani responds, messing with the fraying edges of her shorts.

" _Where is Dinah, by the way? You said she was coming over to hang out with you while Camila and Lauren were out on their date."_ Ally responds, her attention split for a second when a cat walks in front of the camera.

"She's napping. I practically forced her to because I knew she didn't sleep last night," Normani replies, smiling slightly when a breeze brushes past her. Something about Miami breezes is oddly pleasant.

" _You don't have a crush on her, do you?_ " Ally asks, almost knowingly. _That's what happens when you know someone for all their lives_ , Normani guesses.

"It's nothing. She doesn't need that, and I don't need it either. It's senior year, I'm not going to get distracted with that BS when I could be passing classes," Normani dismisses her, "You're going to like her when you come, though. You're also gonna like Mila and Lauren. They're all good people."

" _From what you've said, they sound great. A little explicit, though, from what I've seen in the group chat,_ " Ally replies, and Normani groans.

"You're such a mom."

"Who're you talking to?" Normani looks over her shoulder and sees that Dinah's the source of the question, still a bit bleary-eyed and sleepy-looking but waking up quickly.

"Oh! Dinah, this is Ally, Ally, this is Dinah," Normani turns her phone to Dinah, who awkwardly waves.

"It's fucking hot out here," she whines.

"Could be worse," Normani replies, laughing slightly when she sees the look on Ally's face, "Ally, you're gonna have to get over yourself on the whole cursing thing."

" _I don't have to do anything,_ " Ally quips, " _Well, I have to go back to work soon. Hopefully, things go well_."

"Before you do that," Normani pats the seat next to her, coaxing Dinah to sit down next to her, "if she doesn't curse, you'll like Dinah."


	22. where dinah has an unpleasant talk

**waakeme-up  
** i'm cold

 **dinahjane97  
** you live in miami how is that possible

 **normani  
** go outside it's fucking hot out there

 **waakeme-up  
** but i'm comfy in my bed

 **waakeme-up  
** whatever where's lauren she's nice to me

 **dinahjane97  
** she's dead

 **normani  
** you finally killed her??

 **dinahjane97  
** shh nooooo

 **waakeme-up  
** the one time i need her

 **normani  
** damn dinah we're like chopped liver over here 😔

 **dinahjane97  
** ik i don't think mila loves us

 **waakeme-up  
** WHEN DID I SAY THAT

 **dinahjane97  
** chill mila we're just pulling your leg we know you love us

 **normani  
** oh i was under the impression that mila hates us

 **dinahjane97  
** mani i'm about to punch that big word out of your mouth

 **normani  
** you won't

 **waakeme-up  
** you like mani too much to do that

 **normani  
** oh my god dinah you're in love with me???

 **dinahjane97  
** oh yeah sorry i didn't tell you

 **normani  
** ugh we're over

 **dinahjane97  
** oh no how will i go on with this heartbreak

 **normani  
** idk

 **waakeme-up  
** what the hell kind of relationship just happened

 **dinahjane97  
** we got married and divorced in thirty seconds bc mani is the worst wife ever

 **normani  
** i'm the worst wife????

 **normani  
** you don't even love me

 **dinahjane97  
** and this disbelief in my loyalty is why we got divorced

 **waakeme-up  
** rip dinah and mani's marriage

 **normani  
** i don't even care about our marriage

 **normani  
** DINAH USED BIG WORDS

 **waakeme-up  
** woah you're right

 **dinahjane97  
** this is the worst day of my life

 **waakeme-up  
** i highly doubt that

 **normani  
** me too

 **dinahjane97  
** nope i'm marking it

 **dinahjane97  
** y'all just ruined my entire life

 **normani  
** damn i'm sorry dinah 😔

 **normani  
** wanna get married again that was fun

 **dinahjane97  
** no you're mean

 **waakeme-up  
** you two are children

 **normani  
** so are you

 **waakeme-up  
** i never said i wasn't

 **dinahjane97  
** whatever can we make fun of lauren

 **dinahjane97  
** she's asleep before eleven

 **normani  
** nerd

 **waakeme-up  
** i want that kind of sleep schedule wtf

 **dinahjane97  
** it's overrated tbh

 **dinahjane97  
** naps are amazing

 **normani  
** you nap a lot

 **dinahjane97  
** yeah bc it's nice

 **waakeme-up  
** naps suck

 **waakeme-up  
** i can't get them right

 **dinahjane97  
** idc about getting them right i just care if they're passing time

 **normani  
** i hate naps

 **normani  
** i'd much rather rely on sleeping at night

 **dinahjane97  
** okay and what are you doing right now at nighttime?

 **dinahjane97  
** sure doesn't look like sleeping

 **normani  
** oh sorry i'll ignore you next time

 **waakeme-up  
** if you ignore dinah she'll come for your head

 **normani  
** if she can find it

 **dinahjane97  
** what is that supposed to mean

 **normani  
** 🙃

 **dinahjane97  
** alright i'm done here i hate you both

 **waakeme-up  
** night dinah! see you tomorrow ✨

-

"Thanks for having me, Lo," Dinah says, giving Lauren a small smile, "I'll try and get out of here so I can see you and Mila and Mani tonight."

"Don't worry about it, Dinah," Lauren assures her, "Text me."

Dinah nods, getting out of the car and waving a quick goodbye before heading up to the house.

She opens the front door and is immediately bombarded by her siblings, greeting each of them and being eerily aware of her mother standing in the doorway of the kitchen, staring.

They're quick to dismiss themselves and Dinah wants to scream. She doesn't want to have this conversation, but hopefully, she can get out of here after it happens.

Her mom leads her into the kitchen and sits her down at the island, "You stayed with her?"

"Who else was I gonna stay with?" Dinah retorts, slipping her backpack of belongings off her shoulders and putting it on the seat next to her.

"Don't speak to me like that."

Dinah cringes slightly, she hates when her mother's acting like this.

"I talked to your father the other night. He had no idea that you were engaging in - such insane behavior - but he rarely has an idea of what's going on around here," her mother responds, waving her hand dismissively, "and I told him what I'm about to tell you. You have two options. You stay here, away from that _girl_ and all this bullshit you're bringing back to my home, or you stay somewhere else and don't come back."

"So my options are taking abuse from you or finding somewhere else to live? At _sixteen_?" Dinah clarifies, not meeting her mother's eyes.

Her mother rolls her eyes, "If you insist on making your own rules, clearly you think you can be on your own."

"I'm sixteen!" Dinah exclaims, standing up from where she was sitting, "What - I'm sixteen, Mom. My siblings are all here, I grew up here, and because I don't want to date a man you think I'm being blatantly disobedient?!"

Her mom goes to speak again and she cuts her off, "You should be _happy_ that I'm into girls instead of guys! You don't have to worry about me getting pregnant, not to mention the dating pool around here for girls who like girls is smaller than my fucking eyeball!" She pauses, "And do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to wonder every fucking day of my life if someone is going to murder me because I don't follow what's expected of me? I'm already a woman in this godforsaken world, I don't need that extra stress.

"You should be fucking proud of me, Mom, because I know how to stand up for myself and I'm going to get into a good college and have good people around me because you fucking raised me to work hard and not keep bullies around me and you fucking taught me what real love looks like with you and Dad."

It's silent for a minute, until her mother speaks up, "Dinah, I am proud of your academic achievements. I am proud of who you've become, but I can't be proud that you're deciding to go against God and marry a woman!"

Baffled, Dinah replies, "You can't be proud that I choose _love_?"

"Not when that love is wrong!"

"What are you even talking about?! It's been scientifically fucking proven that not only humans can fall in love with someone of the same sex, but hundreds of other species can do it too. Why can't you just accept me for who I am?"

"You're wrong!" Her mother exclaims, and Dinah just throws her hands up to her hair in frustration.

"I'm not wrong!" Dinah finally yells, "I'm not! When you explained what it's like to have a crush when I was younger, you described _everything_ that I feel for this girl, the butterflies and the nerves and the inability to think clearly and I can't ever stop thinking about her! Why can't you accept that I am gay? Why is that such a goddamn inconvenience to you?"

Her mother's silent, obviously off-put by how blunt Dinah's being, "Are you going to stay here or are you going to find somewhere else to live?"

"Why would I want to stay with you when all you fucking do is criticize me?" Dinah asks, shocked as to how she's still not showing any emotion towards any of this.

"Then get out."


	23. where normani saves dinah

**mufasa** 🦁  
where are you and the others at

 **normanz** 💕  
i'm still at my hotel

 **normanz** 💕  
why what's wrong

 **mufasa** 🦁  
can you tell lo and mila that you're not feeling well or something? i need to be with someone but lauren's just going to try and pry shit out of my mouth

 **normanz** 💕  
okay i will

 **normanz** 💕  
are you going to uber over here? do you want me to send you an uber?

 **mufasa** 🦁  
no i'm fine

 **normanz** 💕  
you sure?

 **mufasa** 🦁  
i'm sure

 **mufasa** 🦁  
thank you mani i owe you

 **normanz** 💕  
owe me for what? being a good friend? just get over here i'll order food or something

Dinah sighs, knowing it's no use to argue with Normani. If there's one thing that she's learned about the other girl in the past month and a half, it's that she's stubborn.

She pulls out her phone and is a little too thankful that she did tutoring last year and was paid for it because that money has been sitting idle for months (if you don't count the McDonald's runs with Lauren, which she doesn't).

She quickly calls an Uber before sitting on the sidewalk, her bag feeling like it weighs a thousand pounds. The possibilities run through her head, she can't live with Lauren forever, and Normani's mom offered a place to stay, but how long would that last? Not to mention it's not going to be there for another two weeks.

This whole situation just _sucks_.

The Uber pulls up after ten minutes and she climbs in, happy that the guy driving isn't making any smalltalk. (She can picture it now, too, if he did; "Hi, how are you?" "Oh, I'm fine, I just got kicked out of my house for being gay.")

Instead of wallowing much longer, Dinah decides to put her earbuds in and listen to music, hopefully Normani won't ask too many questions when she gets there.

They arrive at the hotel and the guy just nods at her, "Have a good one."

Dinah manages a weak smile, "You too."

While on the elevator, she puts her earbuds back in her bag and stuffs her phone in her shorts pocket. She gets off and goes to Mani's door, knocking once and being let in within a minute.

Normani immediately hugs her tightly, and Dinah just feels lucky that they clicked so quickly and Normani isn't saying anything. She's not exactly ready to say everything that happened yet.

Normani finally breaks the silence, "Did you sleep last night?"

"I slept like six hours," Dinah responds when Normani releases her from the hug. She takes off her backpack and sets it at the foot of Normani's bed, "Was Lauren pissed?"

"Nah, she was excited to spend some more time with Camila," Normani replies, and Dinah just squeezes her eyes shut in frustration. Normani's eyes widen, "Oh... probably bad timing to mention that."

"No," Dinah sighs, sitting next to Normani on the bed, "I just... I can't stay at Lauren's anymore. It's weird and awkward and I can't deal with it anymore."

"You know you have a place to stay once my mom and I move here. Ally will be there, too, it'll be like a giant sleepover."

"Mani it's not just a place to stay, though," Dinah replies, "I need somewhere to live."

Realization crosses Normani's face, "Oh, Dinah..."

"It's fine. I'll talk to Lauren's mom about staying there for a week and letting my mom calm down. If she doesn't want me back after that... I'll figure something out."

"You're a minor."

"And? She didn't seem to care," Dinah replies, shrugging, "did you order food?"

Normani sighs at the subject change, "Yeah, the pizza place from the other night."

Dinah laughs slightly, "You know that Lauren was trying to set us up that night, right?"

"Yeah, I could tell with the _Dinah remembered this_ and _Dinah that_ ," Normani giggles, "Meanwhile you were fucking texting me the entire time."

"I was double checking. I didn't need to be blamed for killing you or anything," Dinah responds, throwing her hands up in defense.

"I would definitely blame you."

"I know!"

-

"You exhaust me," Lauren groans, slapping Dinah with the extra sleeve of her hoodie.

"Yet you keep me around for some reason," Dinah replies, sending off a final text to Normani.

"You and Mani clicked," Lauren observes, an obvious tease to her tone.

"That's such a stupid saying," Dinah dodges the statement, laying down on Lauren's bed and putting her phone to charge, "why is it _click_? You don't click people. Well... on social media you do, I guess."

Lauren laughs, "Are you high?"

"No, I haven't gotten high since... ugh, six months ago? It's been a while," Dinah says, "I don't think I miss it, to be honest, I said the stupidest shit."

"I like being high. Everything slows down and I don't think as much," Lauren replies, "I should call Lucy."

"The last thing you should do is call Lucy," Dinah responds, "You need to finish your summer work."

Lauren rolls her eyes, "I can't believe you finished your summer work."

"I finished my Spanish, Calc, and Psych. I just have to do bio and I'm finished until classes start," Dinah smiles slightly, she just has three assignments left on her bio work.

"Nerd."

"Don't call me a nerd. I'm pretty much finished and I get to spend the last two weeks of break relaxing. You _wish_ you were me," Dinah teases, and Lauren just pouts.

"Still a nerd."

"Still doing better than you," Dinah grins, "Do your summer work. I want to take a nap."

Lauren gets up from her desk and sits on the bed next to Dinah, "No, tell me what's going on with your mom. Last I heard you're staying here another week. And that was from my mom."

Dinah huffs, she really doesn't want to talk about this. She didn't even tell the full story to Normani yesterday or to Lauren's mother last night when she finally got back to Lauren's. (She got back so late that Lauren was already asleep.)

"What do you want to know?" She finally asks, sitting up and looking at Lauren.

"Anything you want to tell me," Lauren replies, "but if you could tell me the whole story..."

"No."

Lauren sighs, "Okay, so why are you staying here, then?"

"My mom and I got into a fight. Two fights, actually," Dinah explains, "one on the day that you picked me up from her house last, and then when you dropped me off yesterday we fought again. She doesn't like the fact that I'm into girls and then she hates that I hang out with you. So she gave me two options, stop seeing you or stop living there. I think you can fill in the blanks from there."

"That was so broad."

Dinah digs her nails into her palms, "I don't know what else to tell you, Lo."

"Tell me why you haven't told me shit until now," Lauren retorts, "I mean, you and Normani clicked so fast and she seems to know more about what's going on in your life than I do."

Dinah sighs, "Normani doesn't know more than you. She just wanted to talk and I talked to her faster. She doesn't have the history that you and I do, and for some reason it was easier. Also, you've been with Camila. I don't want to ruin your time with her with some stupid shit that my mom is up to. That's a normal Tuesday for me, but you dating someone that I actually think is worth it for you? It's like you made miracles possible or something."

Lauren bites her lip, "You know you're still my person, right?"

"Of course," Dinah gives her a small smile, "You're still my person, too. But you're probably going to have a girlfriend soon, so I might have to find some new people to hang out with."

Lauren nods, seeming placated, "I love you, DJ."

"I love you too, Lauser."


	24. where normani moves to miami

"Why didn't she ask me and Camila to help?" Lauren asks, turning on to Normani's new house's street.

"I can give you six reasons right now why," Dinah replies, an excited tone to her voice.

"No you can't," Lauren rolls her eyes.

"Number one, you have a date with Camila today," Dinah lists, holding back a laugh at how Lauren just groans, "number two, you would literally hate doing this, you and I both know that. Number three, with me there's going to be seven people there, four of us and three movers. Number four, you're hungry and you'll just bitch if you hang out with us. Number five, I'm better than you. And number six, you're not wearing sneakers. You would break a toe in three minutes."

Lauren just sighs as she pulls to a stop, "Get out of my car."

"I love you!" Dinah grins, ruffling Lauren's hair before getting out of the car, "have fun with Mila!"

"Whatever, love you too," Lauren responds, waving before driving off.

Normani comes out of the house, grinning, "Did you miss me?"

"No, I enjoyed the week off, actually," Dinah teases, hugging Normani, "how was Texas?"

Normani shrugs, pulling away from Dinah and leading her towards the house, "It was fine. Dry heat and everything. I'm going to miss some parts of it a lot less than others, though."

Dinah nods, and Normani keeps going, "However, there's someone I want you to meet."

"You're making this sound like I'm meeting your mom again," Dinah responds, sliding her phone into the back pocket of her shorts and gasps mockingly, "Do you have a secret second mom?"

Normani laughs and opens the door, revealing a barren living room and other room adjacent to it through a wide archway, and they can hear commotion in the kitchen.

" _You_ are going to meet Ally," Normani says, dragging Dinah by the wrist into the kitchen.

Dinah's met with Normani's mother, Andrea, once again, who smiles widely at her, and a shorter girl sat on the island counter. She's blonde and has a big smile on her face and something about her is insanely calming and jubilant.

"Dinah, how have you been?" Andrea hugs her and Dinah smiles, giving her a hug back.

She pulls away, "I've been okay, thank you. I finished all of my summer work, so it's smooth sailing from here on out. How have you been?"

"We've been good. Most of our stuff should be arriving within the next two hours, so I was thinking that we'd order something to eat before they get here," Andrea replies, "and this," she points at the blonde, "is Ally. She's going to stay with us while she's at school."

Ally grins at Dinah, "Hey, nice to meet you. Normani's told me some good things."

"Same on my end," Dinah reciprocates the smile, before turning to Normani, "I'm guessing she's meeting Camila and Lauren later?"

Normani shrugs, "I don't know, they've been in their own bubble."

Dinah snorts, "Why do you think I finished all my bio work so fast?"

"You're taking biology?" Ally asks, tapping at the counter.

"Yeah, AP Biology. I took AP Chem last year and almost killed myself... so I thought, why not?" Dinah replies, laughing.

"Dinah's stupid smart," Normani adds, "she skipped a grade, I don't know if I told you that."

"I think you did," Ally muses, her smile still not fading, "I took only a couple of APs in high school."

"You still got into Miami University, that's impressive," Dinah comments, "I was planning on going there, but now I'm set on California or NYU."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Normani asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

"After this year, yeah," Dinah shrugs, "I need to get out of here. Who knows, maybe you'll come with me."

Normani rocks on her heels for a second, "And Lauren?"

"We'll see where I'm at with that. I... I love her in every regard, but I can't just sit here and twiddle my thumbs and hope she comes my way someday," Dinah replies, before taking a deep breath and looking at Normani's mother and Ally and saying with a laugh, "You two have probably very little or too much context to this conversation."

"Somewhere in the middle," Ally giggles, "I'm filled in on y'all's drama on a regular basis."

Dinah rolls her eyes with a sarcastic scoff, "How dare you, Mani?"

"Oh shut up," Normani laughs, nudging Dinah's shoulder with her own.

"How about we figure out what to eat?" Andrea suggests, an amused smile on her face.

Dinah grins, "That sounds great."

-

 **dinahjane97  
** normani kordei hamilton is a bully

 **normani  
** wtf no i'm not

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Where is this coming from

 **dinahjane97  
** she stole one of my fries!!!

 **waakeme-up  
** oh there's punctuation this must be serious

 **dinahjane97  
** you guys are making fun of me

 **dinahjane97  
** while i'm going through a CRISIS

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Dinah

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** While I love you so much that I would go to jail for you

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** You're overreacting

 **normani  
** HAH

 **waakeme-up  
** ooooh get owned

 **dinahjane97  
** i hate it here

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Lies

 **dinahjane97  
** are they really lies tho

 **normani  
** yes

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Yes

 **waakeme-up  
** yes

 **dinahjane97  
** omg wtf why are y'all teaming up on me

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** It's funny

 **dinahjane97  
** ffs y'all are rude

 **normani  
** yet you keep us around anyway

 **dinahjane97  
** yeah i know it's weird 🤔

 **normani  
** you're weird

 **dinahjane97  
** no you

 **normani  
** fuck you

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** What are you guys up to

 **normani  
** eating

 **dinahjane97  
** eating

 **waakeme-up  
** omg us too

 **dinahjane97  
** btw i'm done w all y'all

 **dinahjane97  
** ally's my new best friend

**dinahjane97**

**waakeme-up  
** is that mani's friend from texas

 **normani  
** yes and she's mine not yours dinah

 **dinahjane97  
** too late she's my new best friend

 **dinahjane97  
** hear that camren???

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Oh god

 **waakeme-up  
** you shipped us 😭😭😭

 **dinahjane97  
** yes

 **dinahjane97  
** i'm the captain so everyone get on board

 **normani  
** no i'm the captain

 **dinahjane97  
** you snooze you lose

 **normani  
** says the girl that naps all the time 🥴

 **dinahjane97  
** bitch

 **normani  
** 😘

 **dinahjane97  
** keep your damn kisses to yourself

 **waakeme-up  
** oh yeah i forgot that you guys got divorced

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** How do I never know what's going on

 **dinahjane97  
** you're lauren

 **dinahjane97  
** dw we love you anyway

 **normani  
** meh

 **waakeme-up  
** do we really though

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Oh fuck you guys


	25. where caminah hate mornings

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Good morning

 **dinahjane97  
** no

 **waakeme-up  
** my username is not good for how i feel right now

 **normani  
** i feel like skipping senior year tbh

 **dinahjane97  
** i don't have class until 8:45

 **dinahjane97  
** let me fucking sleep

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I have class at eight, so you're coming

 **dinahjane97  
** watch me not

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I'll drag you out by your hair

 **dinahjane97  
** no your bed is comfy

 **normani  
** dinah i don't have class until 8:45 but i'm going in bc i have to get papers

 **normani  
** i'll entertain you and you can tour me around so i don't get lost

 **dinahjane97  
** but you getting lost would be so much funnier

 **waakeme-up  
** no it's so embarrassing

 **dinahjane97  
** how did i know that you'd be the one to get lost

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Dinah do you really want to ask that question

 **dinahjane97  
** you better not say what you're about to say or i will beat your ass

 **normani  
** lauren tell lauren tell

 **waakeme-up  
** ^ please please please

 **dinahjane97  
** nononononononono i'll get out of bed please don't tell them anything

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Another day

 **normani  
** BOOOOOO

 **waakeme-up  
** BOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **dinahjane97  
** fuck y'all

-

"If it isn't my favorite nerds!" Dinah looks up from where she's been texting Normani - the girl has no idea where she is - and sees Lucy walking towards them with her girlfriend beside her.

"I'm not a nerd," Dinah responds teasingly, "you're the nerd."

"Are you in sixth grade? Come up with something better," Lauren says, swatting Dinah's arm before turning to Lucy and giving her a hug.

Lucy grins and hugs Lauren back, "How was your summer?"

Lauren blushes and Dinah prepares herself for the Camila talk. Instead of sitting through it, she greets Lucy and her girlfriend before dismissing herself with, "I have to help an idiot find her classes."

(Maybe Lauren calls after her to not call Normani an idiot, but Dinah doesn't exactly decide to hear her.)

As soon as she gets into the building, she turns around a corner and bumps right into another student.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," Dinah says, stepping back and readjusting her backpack straps on her shoulders

"You would think that seniors would learn to look where they're fucking going," the girl responds and Dinah rolls her eyes at the voice.

"I take back my apology, Ash, fuck you," Dinah groans, only half focused on her friend in front of her. The other half of her brain is wishing she got a coffee this morning (oh well).

"Fuck you too," Ashley replies before hugging Dinah, "How was your summer?"

"It was fine," Dinah responds, not wanting to get into specifics when she should be finding a very lost Normani, "Listen, text me your schedule. I'll see if we have anything together and catch up with you then, but I have to help someone out right now."

"You? Help someone out?" Ashley teases, and Dinah just groans again.

"I'm so done with you," She turns on her heel, walking towards where she thinks Normani is.

Ashley just laughs, "I'll text you!"

Dinah nods, waving slightly before charging down a relatively empty hallway. Normani said something about some school logo and red lockers (thanks to the building being built in chunks, there are different colored lockers in different buildings), so the challenge now is to find the right floor.

Along the way, she bumps into a few more classmates and walks by the guidance counselors office - which reminds her that she needs to talk to her about college - before ending up at the hallway Normani's in.

Dinah comes up next to her and when they meet eyes, she says, "Alright, shithead, what's your schedule?"

"You're the worst," Normani hands over her phone with her schedule already on it.

Dinah looks at it for a minute, "Oh! You're in Calc and then French, I'm in Calc and then Spanish. So, we'll be on the same route. You're on the same floor as me, too. And we have the same advisories, so you're not going to be too lost."

"Okay, good," Normani nods, taking back her phone, "what about art history and music theory? Where are those?"

"The arts building," Dinah replies, and when Normani gives her an exasperated look, she adds, "I'll show you during lunch."

"Thank you," Normani smiles at her, "now, show me where all of that is."

Dinah nods, directing Normani around the school for twenty minutes before the sprint bell rings, signaling that they need to get to a room and stay there.

Dinah decides on the library, the librarians like her there and don't care if you talk as long as its not too loud.

As they enter, they notice a handful of other students scattered about, talking to each other quietly, browsing, or trying to blend in and look busy so they don't attract anyone else. Dinah spots Lucy pretty quickly and drags Normani over to meet her.

"Vives!" Dinah grins, sitting down next to Lucy and pulling Normani to sit down.

"Hey!" Lucy grins at them, staring for a second with a curious glance before pointing between them, "are you two together?"

"No, we got divorced a couple of days ago," Dinah responds seriously, and Lucy rolls her eyes.

"I'm only asking because Lauren thinks you're in love with the new girl you started hanging out with," Lucy replies, "Meanwhile Lauren's with a girl that I can tolerate and won't tell me shit."

"Are they official yet?" Dinah asks, "and no, I'm not with Normani. Nor am I in love with her."

"She hates me, actually," Normani jumps in, snorting when Dinah just holds her hand up to Normani's face, "and that's why we got divorced."

"Ooh, _Normani_ ," Lucy grins, "I love your name."

"Thank you," Normani gives her a small smile, "I didn't have a say in the matter."

Lucy laughs and Dinah shoots her a fake stern glance, "You have a girlfriend, Vives."

"Mmh, yeah," Lucy smiles dopily, "she's cute."

"Is everyone here gay?" Normani asks, and Dinah just laughs.

"Kind of," Dinah replies, "I think Camila mentioned that her best friend that goes here is also gay. And, I'm 90% sure her choir teacher - who's also the AP music theory teacher - is kind of gay."

Normani just stares bewildered for a second before saying, "Interesting."

"Are you not used to out gay people?" Lucy asks, and at Normani's instant face change, adds, "Not that I think you're homophobic or anything, you joked about being with Dinah, so..."

"No, um," Normani sighs, "I'm from Texas. Being gay is just a not talked about thing at my previous high school. People know, just no one talks about it. I never saw an out couple at my school, ever."

"Not surprising," Lucy replies, "you're lucky, though, our school is stupidly accepting. If you fart rainbows, no one gives a shit. If you don't, no one gives a shit. But don't make out in the hallways, that's what stairwells are for."

Dinah nods in agreement, "Some kids in freshman year got caught fucking on the stairway. Don't do that."

"Oh that was insane," Lucy laughs for a second before coming to a dead stop and groaning, "Oh my god, we're seniors."

"We are," Dinah nods, "And I'm still not going to be legal when we graduate."

"Poor baby," Lucy mocks, "Dry your tears with your full scholarships to killer schools."

"Shut up, trust fund," Dinah retorts before changing the topic, "What class do you have first?"

"I have psych with Camila and Lauren. Have they hit the gross googly eyes stage yet?" Lucy asks, resting her head on her palm.

Dinah shakes her head, "No idea. I haven't hung out with the two of them because I was being a good samaritan and helping Mani move in."

Normani almost chokes on the water she's drinking, "Good samaritan? As soon as the couch was moved in you slept on it for six hours!"

"I was testing it out!" Dinah exclaims, "By the way, it was a very nice couch."

Normani just hits her and Lucy laughs, "Sounds about right."

Dinah shoots both of the girls a pouty look before Lucy speaks again, "So, D, random question, are you avoiding Lauren and Camila because they're gross and you don't want to tell me because you want me to suffer, or are you avoiding Camila and Lauren because you finally realized that you're in love with Lauren?"

Dinah groans, "Fuck."

"Damn, Dinah, you're really that obvious," Normani says, watching as Dinah just buries her head in her arms.

"I hate it here."

"Wait, you knew?" Lucy looks at Normani, "Haven't you two only been friends since the summer?"

"Oh, I just figured it out on my own," Normani replies before dropping her voice slightly as if they're telling a government secret, "have you heard the way she talks about Lauren? It's insane."

"I'm still right here," Dinah whines, her voice muffled by her face being hidden in her arms.

"We know," Normani and Lucy say, and Dinah just groans again.

"Wait, so, Dinah Jane Hansen," Lucy starts, and Dinah can hear the teasing coming, "is in love?"

"I hate you."

"She's in love!" Lucy exclaims, "Aww, that's so cute of you."

"I will bite your head off," Dinah retorts, sitting back up and glaring at Lucy.

"Aww, you're in love. What a loser."

"You're in love," Dinah kinks an eyebrow, "you're the loser."

"How many heart emojis do you have next to Lauren's name in your phone?" Lucy ignores her, and Dinah buries her face in her hands. "Five? Six? Seven?"

"I will pop you like a zit," Dinah threatens, tuning out Lucy teasing her more with a muffled, "Oh my god."

Lucy finally is quiet for a minute before asking, "Wait, you support Camila and Lauren being together, though."

"Yeah, because Camila isn't certifiably inadequate. Lauren has a thing for someone that's not fucking obnoxious, that's good for her," Dinah replies, "besides, she's never looked at me like that, so why should I put more mental energy towards it than it needs?"

"Wow, you're in deep," Lucy remarks.

Dinah grumbles out an, "I know."

"And you knew all of this?" Lucy looks over to Normani now, who nods.

"Yeah," Normani replies, "avoiding people that seem to be going on dates 24/7 bonds you."

"I missed so much," Lucy whines, thinking for a minute before saying, "I'm making this happen right now. You two and I are going to hang out and spill all of the bullshit going on. But like... on Tuesdays only. Because I want to sleep in."

Dinah nods, "Sounds good. But you're my ride."

Normani scoffs, "I'm your ride, dipshit. Especially if you're staying at my place."

Lucy furrows her eyebrows, "Wait, staying at your place?"

"Oh yeah, that's another thing..." 


	26. where camren hang out with shawn

"Shawn wants me to try out for the solo in choir," Camila mentions as Lauren walks alongside her to lunch, "by the way, you're meeting him today."

"You should do it," Lauren replies, interlacing her fingers with Camila's, "and you should let me hear you sing."

"That's the point, though," Camila notes, squeezing Lauren's hand, "I don't sing for people."

"You should!" Someone from behind them says.

Camila whips around and looks at the culprit - Shawn - before scowling, "I hate that you've heard me sing before."

"I don't," Shawn responds, "also, you ran out of advisory so fast, the hell is up with that?"

"Avoiding you," Camila teases before pointing at Lauren, "Shawn, this is Lauren."

"I assumed as much," Shawn nods, "Nice to meet you, Lauren, hopefully Camila hasn't tarnished my reputation yet?"

Camila scoffs, "You do that on your own."

"I'm friends with you for what?" Shawn replies, gently pushing Camila to keep walking towards the cafeteria. Lauren's hand stays with Camila's and she just watches the two interact with an amused smile.

"Because I'm funny and you have no other options," Camila replies, sticking her tongue out at Shawn as they arrive at the doors of the cafeteria, "besides you have too much blackmail on me."

Shawn rolls his eyes and holds the door for Camila and Lauren, "I have one video of you singing that song you wrote."

"And that's one too many!" Camila exclaims, walking towards their regular table. Shawn throws his backpack on the table and sits down across from Camila and Lauren.

"If you're not going to sing it, I will," Shawn replies, and Camila rolls her eyes. " _Havana ooh na na_..."

"Oh for fuck's sake, please shut up," Camila buries her face in her hands, "you weren't supposed to hear it."

"It sounds good," Lauren comments, and Camila just visibly cringes.

"No, it's such garbage," Camila whines, "he's not even in key."

"And yet it still got a compliment from your girlfriend," Shawn says, freezing when both of the girls freeze, "are you not girlfriends yet?"

Camila bites her lip, not sure how she wants to respond. She was planning on asking Lauren this weekend, but...

"Not yet," Lauren replies, pulling her lunch out of her bag, "soon, though."

Shawn flushes, obviously embarrassed, "Sorry, Mila."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know," Camila smiles slightly at him, and not five seconds later is Shawn mocking her song again, singing it in eight different keys all at the same time and making Lauren laugh.

(She makes a mental note to revisit the song, because it's kind of growing on her.)

"So, Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao," Shawn grins at her and Camila narrows her eyes. What is he doing?

"Yes, Shawn Peter Raul Mendes?" She asks, peeling the banana in her hand.

"What are you going to do to stop me from showing your Lauren the video of you singing?"

"I'll start calling you Peter if you show her that video," Camila replies, "or, better yet, I'll tell your mom that you lost your v-card."

Shawn averts his eyes, looking down miserably at his phone, "So I didn't tell you this, but my mom knows."

"Shawn? What do you mean your mom knows?" Camila asks, speaking to him as if he were a child (well, he is five months younger than her).

"She may or may not have walked in on me," Shawn replies, and Camila busts out laughing.

"Did she find out that you're a bottom?" Camila asks, and Shawn rolls his eyes.

"I'm not a bottom."

"Shawn."

"I'm not!"

"Shawn."

"I'm not a bottom, Mila."

Lauren laughs and then shrugs, making Shawn look at her, "Lauren, you've known me for the better part of half an hour. Do I look like a bottom?"

Lauren just shrugs again, "Takes one to know one."

Camila lets out what she would call an ugly laugh (Lauren would argue) and Shawn looks both horrified and proud.

"So... Mila's a top?"

Camila just shrugs, and the bell concludes one of the biggest mindfucks of a lunch that she's ever experienced.

-

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Mani and I have decided that Dinah sucks at being a senior

 **dinahjane97  
** what

 **normani  
** you suck 😘

 **dinahjane97  
** i'm not supposed to be a senior so it makes sense

 **dinahjane97  
** stfu i'm in class

 **normani  
** imagine being a senior and not having your last period free

 **dinahjane97  
** imagine being a senior at seventeen 🤡

 **normani  
** imagine skipping a grade

 **dinahjane97  
** imagine distracting your best friend during class

 **normani  
** it's the first day calm your tits

 **dinahjane97  
** i have great tits stfu

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** You're lucky I'm bringing Camz home or I would've left already

 **dinahjane97  
** you don't have to wait up for me i'm going to mani's after school

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** One, I'm waiting for Camz

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Two, I hate you

 **dinahjane97  
** strong words lo

 **normani  
** aren't you supposed to be in class

 **dinahjane97  
** she just finished talking

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** What class are you in

 **dinahjane97  
** psych

 **normani  
** hah nerd

 **dinahjane97  
** hah fuck you

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** You two are fucking children

 **normani  
** hey!

 **normani  
** we're not fucking

 **dinahjane97  
** nope

 **dinahjane97  
** unless

 **normani  
** no

 **dinahjane97  
** fiiiine

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I find it so hard to believe that you two aren't together

 **normani  
** well if dinah didn't divorce me then we would be

 **dinahjane97  
** IT ALWAYS COMES BACK TO THE DIVORCE

 **normani  
** YOU NEVER LOVED ME

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** You two are insane

 **dinahjane97  
** tbh i'm just sex deprived

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** There's a party this weekend

 **normani  
** parties suck

 **dinahjane97  
** i'm not that sex deprived

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Last year you were

 **dinahjane97  
** yeah but i'm a mature senior now

 **normani  
** is that what you're going with?

 **normani  
** mature?

 **dinahjane97  
** fuck you mani

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** You two are so sweet to each other

 **normani  
** fuck you lauren

 **dinahjane97  
** fuck you lauren


	27. where laurinah talk

**lern jerky  
** Next weekend we can have a sleepover, this weekend I have to talk to Dinah

 **Camz** ❤️  
you're so laaaame

 **lern jerky  
** Maybe, but you like me anyway

 **Camz** ❤️  
yeah yeah yeah whatever

 **Camz** ❤️  
i'm telling my mom this weekend

 **lern jerky  
** Telling your mom?

 **Camz** ❤️  
i'm gonna tell her i'm gay

 **Camz** ❤️  
i had no reason to before but now i do

 **lern jerky  
** Wdym no reason

 **Camz** ❤️  
well i haven't had like a serious anything before, a couple crushes here and there but i prefer to not tell people when i have a crush yk

 **Camz** ❤️  
ESPECIALLY not shawn that boy can't keep his mouth shut for shit i don't know why i hang out with him

 **lern jerky  
** Ohhh

 **Camz** ❤️  
yeah and you're a serious thing sooo

 **Camz** ❤️  
idk she won't mind

 **Camz** ❤️  
but now i'm gonna have to deal with her teasing me

 **Camz** ❤️  
what do you have to talk to dinah about?

 **lern jerky  
** She's been kinda distant lately, I just wanna make sure that she's okay

 **Camz** ❤️  
didn't you say that she's usually distant when she's taking her time to work through things?

 **lern jerky  
** Yeah but she's not normally physically distant too

 **Camz** ❤️  
you do realize you and i are together, right?

 **lern jerky  
** What does that have to do with anything

 **Camz** ❤️  
shawn and i have been friends for three years this year

 **Camz** ❤️  
he's obviously the more outgoing out of the two of us

 **Camz** ❤️  
so when he got a boyfriend last year for a couple of weeks i kept my distance so that he'd feel it out and also because i didn't want to third wheel

 **lern jerky  
** But I've had boyfriends and girlfriends before and she's never acted like this

 **Camz** ❤️  
she's told you multiple times over the past weeks since we started dating that she likes me more than your past significant others

 **Camz** ❤️  
maybe she's just letting you feel it out

 **Camz** ❤️  
or she likes you

 **Camz** ❤️  
idk

 **lern jerky  
** She doesn't like me like that

 **Camz** ❤️  
you sure you're a good judge of that?

 **lern jerky  
** I think I'd notice if my best friend was in love with me

 **Camz** ❤️  
i never said in love with you

 **Camz** ❤️  
also you're oblivious as fuck babe i wouldn't put it past you to not notice

 **lern jerky  
** Rude

 **Camz** ❤️  
mm not really

 **lern jerky  
** Sure

 **Camz** ❤️  
everything's probably fine w dinah, lo

 **Camz** ❤️  
dw too much about it

 **lern jerky  
** I won't

 **lern jerky  
** Have you gotten any homework yet?

-

"I want cake," Dinah whines, looking at Normani, who's laying on her bed.

"Bake a cake then," Normani replies, not looking up from her phone.

"I can't bake," Dinah scrunches her nose, "that's the only thing my mother and I can agree on, I can't bake to save my life."

"Ally can show you," Normani says, rolling over to lay on her side, "she is in school for baking."

"Or," Dinah jumps up off the bed and Normani finally gives her a sideways look, "I ask her to bake something for me."

Normani rolls her eyes, "Good luck."

Dinah grins, but then her smile falters, "Shit. Lauren's picking me up in twenty minutes."

"Have you packed a bag yet?" Normani asks, reverting to her phone again.

"No, all my shit's over there," Dinah replies, groaning, "I have to tell her that I'm gonna stay here more permanently."

Dinah still feels weird about it, she's essentially moving into Normani's home in the next couple of days, and even though Andrea said that there is no payment needed, Dinah still feels like she is mooching off of them. However, she also knows she can't keep staying with Lauren's family, especially not now that Camila and Lauren are getting more serious.

"And you need to ask her where you're gonna get a fucking job," Normani responds, looking up at Dinah and adding, "your words, not mine."

"I know that, shithead," Dinah retorts, now thinking, "Fuck."

"My virgin ears," Normani whines, and Dinah laughs.

"I hate you," Dinah says, and Normani grins and shakes her head.

"No, you don't," she gets up off the bed and grabs Dinah's shoulders from behind, steering them out of the room and downstairs, "you should ask Lauren to get you cake."

"Her mother will kill us," Dinah replies, throwing herself on the couch and pressing her face into the cushions, "ugh, I really want cake."

"I'll tell Ally that," Normani says, "she loves baking, she wouldn't be opposed to baking a cake for us. Ally!"

Dinah ignores it as Normani runs upstairs to Ally's room, checking her phone and seeing that Lauren sent a text saying she's on her way.

She groans, she really doesn't want to have this conversation with Lauren.

Normani comes bounding back down the stairs, "Ally's not home."

"Didn't she go to see her boyfriend this morning?" Dinah asks, groaning when Normani moves her legs to sit down on the couch.

Normani purses her lips before nodding, "Yes. Yup. Mhm."

"You're so smart," Dinah teases, and Normani just slaps her leg, "Ow, why are you abusing me?"

"You're a pain in the ass," Normani retorts, flicking Dinah's leg and causing Dinah sit up just to flick her back.

"You're a pain in general."

"No-"

Normani and Dinah both jump when there's a knock at the door and exchange glances, silently asking who's going to open it.

Normani finally huffs and gets the door, revealing Lauren, "Hey, Lo."

"Hey, where's Dinah?"

"I killed her," Normani says a little too easily and Dinah rolls her eyes.

"Like you could!"

"Fuck you!"

Dinah walks into the foyer, "I have to find my shoes, and then we can head out."

Lauren smiles at her, "Take your time."

-

"I wanted to talk to you," Lauren says when they get up to her room. Dinah sits on Lauren's bed and just offers a nod in response, allowing Lauren to continue.

"I've barely seen you since school started," Lauren starts, "and it's weird because normally I see you if not once a day then like every other day and I _miss_ you."

"I miss you too," Dinah says lamely, and Lauren just runs a hand through her hair, obviously frustrated.

"I just don't understand-" Lauren bites her lip, "you're with me during _everything_ and now you're just... you haven't been around-"

"I'm moving out," Dinah interjects, and Lauren's face drops, "Normani's mom told me that I have a place to stay at their house and I don't think my mom is ever going to let me set foot in her house without getting my head shot off, so... I'm moving in with Mani."

"Why?" Lauren looks at her and Dinah swears she can see the heartbreak in her eyes.

"I can't keep staying here, Lauren," Dinah replies, "You guys don't have the room for me, and it makes me feel like I'm imposing."

"You're not imposing, D, you and I both know that," Lauren replies, and Dinah feels her nails dig into her palm as her anxiety builds.

"Lo, your house has always been a place to stay, but I need somewhere to live. My mom kicked me out and I can't keep staying here. I feel like I'm in limbo, like my mom is going to let me back in or text my number if she finally wants me home and I can't keep feeling like that," Dinah explains, and she watches as Lauren tries to comprehend what she's saying.

"I mean... it makes sense, but it doesn't explain why I barely see you anymore," Lauren responds, and Dinah bites her lip.

"You have a girlfriend, Lo," She says, hoping that that's enough of an explanation.

"I've had girlfriends and boyfriends before," Lauren replies, feeling the deja vu of talking to Camila earlier.

"Yeah, but I have friends outside of you now, so, I don't have to watch you being all gross with Mila," Dinah responds, offering a small smile to lighten the mood.

Lauren doesn't laugh, "But even when I'm not with Camila you're gone."

"Lauren, all you have to do is text me or call me or whatever and I'll be there. You know that," Dinah offers, and Lauren breaks eye contact, visibly frustrated now.

"You're not the same Dinah I hang out with, don't you understand?" Lauren asks, "If I text you, you take twenty minutes to respond instead of twenty seconds. I call you and I have to _wait_ for you to pick up. And you're never next to me anymore, I have to find you."

Dinah bites her tongue, trying too hard to not lash out at Lauren, "I know I've been more around in the past, but now that I have my own friends and not friends that are just around because you are, I'm more occupied. It's not because I want to spend time away from you."

"It's always been you and me, though," Lauren responds.

"Now it's not, Lauren, you have to understand that. You have Mila and Lucy and Vero and that whole friend group and I'm trying to create my own with Normani and Ally," Dinah tries to explain, "I _know_ it's always been you and me, but I need people to fall back on when you're not there, and you've always had that."

Lauren looks at her, exasperated, "Why can't you just fall back on me?"

"You're not always going to be there, Lauren!"

The two quickly go quiet at Dinah's outburst, staring at each other with too many emotions in their faces.

"It's always been you and me, Lauren. But I need to figure out what _me_ is because I've been in this friendship for six years and you've been all I have," Dinah explains, and Lauren just looks down at her lap.

"Did I do something?"

Dinah shakes her head, "No, you didn't do anything."

They're quiet for another minute before Lauren runs her hand through her hair and looks at Dinah, "Camila still thinks you like me."

"She's crazy," Dinah replies with a light laugh, "I love you, Lauser, and I'll always be in your corner, don't worry."

"Okay," Lauren finally looks like she's placated and Dinah lets out a sigh of relief in her head.

She decides to change the topic, "That was a lot of heavy shit, what movies do you have to watch?"

(And when she sees how Lauren perks up, any stress leftover from their disagreement fades.)


	28. where things feel normal

**dinahjane97  
** lauren's not feeding me this is a hate crime

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** All I said is we can't go to McDonald's again

 **dinahjane97  
** yeah and i said that that's a hate crime

 **normani  
** oh jesus

 **waakeme-up  
** i agree w dinah on this one sorry lo

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** What the hell

 **normani  
** lauren just get dinah mcdonald's

 **dinahjane97  
** YEAH LAUREN JUST GET DINAH MCDONALDS

 **dinahjane97  
** it's my reward for putting up w your stupid ass all this time

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** You've lost your fucking mind

 **waakeme-up  
** ayyy dinah join the club 🥳

 **normani  
** lauren get dinah mcdonalds bc otherwise i'm gonna have to kill her

 **waakeme-up  
** what's going on that you're involved now

 **normani  
** this

**normani**

**waakeme-up  
** dinah 😭😭

 **dinahjane97  
** some might call it annoying

 **dinahjane97  
** i call it effective

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I'm not getting you McDonald's

 **dinahjane97  
** WHAT THE FUCK

 **waakeme-up  
** lauren get her mcdonalds

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** No

 **normani  
** how do either of you get anything done ever

 **dinahjane97  
** we don't

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Lies

 **dinahjane97  
** i can't name one productive thing i've done with you in the past month

 **waakeme-up  
** go to school?

 **dinahjane97  
** that's required by law that doesn't count

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I count it

 **normani  
** you're both useless

 **dinahjane97  
** fuck you

 **waakeme-up  
** i'm tired

 **normani  
** why

 **waakeme-up  
** bc school requires me to wake up at seven in the morning

 **normani  
** my old school had me waking up at 5:30 y'all don't know how good you have it

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** School doesn't start that early Camz

 **waakeme-up  
** it's early enough

 **waakeme-up  
** besides i like sleeping late

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** You don't wake up until one in the afternoon on weekends

 **waakeme-up  
** and i like it like that

 **normani  
** how do you sleep in that late my mom would fucking kill me

 **waakeme-up  
** my mom is more preoccupied with making sure my sister doesn't kill herself

 **waakeme-up  
** she's in this phase where she thinks she can fly

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** She hasn't gotten hurt has she?

 **dinahjane97  
** well can she fly??

 **waakeme-up  
** last i checked no she can not fly and no she hasn't gotten seriously injured

 **normani  
** i thought i could fly when i was little

 **dinahjane97  
** i'm guessing you can't?

 **normani  
** unfortunately not

 **waakeme-up  
** wait what counts as a serious injury

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Blood

 **dinahjane97  
** broken bones

 **normani  
** hospital visit

 **waakeme-up  
** lauren w your logic a paper cut is a serious injury

 **dinahjane97  
** it actually kind of is if you're lauren bc she's a pussy and faints at blood

 **normani  
** well

 **normani  
** ahem

 **normani  
** you are what you eat

 **dinahjane97  
** LMFAOOO

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I hate you Mani

 **normani  
** no you don't

 **dinahjane97  
** mani that was perfect and made my day thank you

 **waakeme-up  
** okay now that i've bleached my eyes

 **waakeme-up  
** what constitutes as a serious injury

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Idk what did Sof do

 **waakeme-up  
** um she might have jumped off a slide and cracked her head open

 **waakeme-up  
** lots of blood lots of stitches

 **waakeme-up  
** she's still alive though

 **dinahjane97  
** that's just kid shit tbh

 **dinahjane97  
** my siblings did that shit all the time it drove my mom up the wall

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I broke my arm when I was six

 **normani  
** i'm accident free lmao

 **waakeme-up  
** how is that possible

 **waakeme-up  
** i could've sworn someone dropped you on your head

 **normani  
** yk what mila

 **dinahjane97  
** they're fighting

 **waakeme-up  
** square up mani

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** No killing each other please

 **normani  
** but

 **waakeme-up  
** but

 **dinahjane97  
** ha butt

**ssweet-dispositionn**

**ssweet-dispositionn  
** Butt

 **waakeme-up  
** HEY

 **waakeme-up  
** NOT FAIR

 **dinahjane97  
** how does mila have that ass and no charismatic abilities with girls

 **waakeme-up  
** it's called ✨social anxiety✨

 **dinahjane97  
** punch it

 **normani  
** dinah you're in psych don't you understand how mental health works

 **dinahjane97  
** bitch it's the first week

 **normani  
** jfc

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** I'm gonna kill Dinah

 **dinahjane97  
** wtf rude

 **normani  
** there's so much murder today

 **normani  
** anyway why is dinah dying

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** She fucking ordered McDonald's

 **dinahjane97  
** it'll be here within the hour 🥳

 **normani  
** wtf

 **waakeme-up  
** dinah what the hell

 **dinahjane97  
** if you want something done right just do it yourself yk

 **waakeme-up  
** fair point

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Dinah I will never understand you

 **dinahjane97  
** i didn't ask you to

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Smh

 **normani  
** what'd you order

 **dinahjane97  
** my usual and some coal for lauren

 **dinahjane97  
** oh shit i spoiled lauren's christmas gift

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** You got me coal last year

 **dinahjane97  
** i know it was very funny no need to thank me again

 **normani  
** w h a t

 **dinahjane97  
** i got lauren her usual dw

 **dinahjane97  
** and i did get lauren coal last year

 **dinahjane97  
** along w charcoal pencils bc she wanted those

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** It was a good gift

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** She even got a glass case for the coal and it's displayed on a shelf in my room

 **normani  
** dinah what the hell

 **normani  
** why did you put that much thought into a piece of coal

 **dinahjane97  
** because i'm hilarious

 **dinahjane97  
** get on my level

 **waakeme-up  
** i left for two minutes and i came back to a conversation about coal

 **normani  
** where did you go

 **waakeme-up  
** my mom got home

 **waakeme-up  
** speaking of

 **waakeme-up  
** i'm dipping again i have to help out ok bye

Camila tosses her phone on the bed and pays no attention to how it buzzes a second later before going back downstairs, where her mother is talking to her sister about something she bought.

"Camila," Sinu points at one of the bags, "help unpack. And see if Sofia's cereal is in there, I swear I bought it."

Camila nods, unpacking the bag and grinning when she sees a fresh bushel of bananas sitting at the top of it.

She puts away the contents of the bag and shows Sofia her cereal - the look on the younger girl's face is one of pure happiness - and Sofia high fives Camila before disappearing back into her room (something about telling her stuffed animals).

"What do you want for dinner, Camila?" Her mother asks, rifling through the now full refrigerator.

"I have no preference," Camila replies, hoisting herself up onto the island, "Mami, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Mija," her mother replies, her face softening when she sees Camila, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Camila says, biting her lip, "You know Lauren?"

"The girl you have a crush on? Of course," Sinu responds absentmindedly, and it slips out of her mouth so easily that Camila almost doesn't completely hear her.

Camila's eyes bulge out of her head, "Mami!"

"What?" Her mother looks back at her, "What are you telling me, Camila?"

"I mean-" Camila gives her mother an exasperated look, "I _was_ going to tell you that I'm gay but you seemed to have figured that out for yourself."

"Mija, I'm happy you've finally put a label on it, now what's going on with Lauren?"

Camila flushes, now embarrassed that the secret she's been keeping for so long wasn't so much of a secret at all.

"We've been seeing each other a couple of weeks," Camila says, "and I really like her, Mami."

"I'm happy for you, Mija," Sinu smiles and then waves her hand at Camila, "Get off the counter."


	29. where dinah feels inferior

**normani  
** don't listen to anything dinah says

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** What

 **waakeme-up  
** what did you do

 **dinahjane97  
** MANI'S A BITCH

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Why

 **dinahjane97  
** i was asleep

 **dinahjane97  
** peacefully

 **dinahjane97  
** not bothering anyone

 **normani  
** "peacefully" 🥴

 **dinahjane97  
** normani fuck the fuck off before i chop off your tits

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Life lesson don't wake up Dinah

 **dinahjane97  
** this BITCH

 **dinahjane97  
** fucking threw a PILLOW at my fucking HEAD

 **waakeme-up  
** lol

 **dinahjane97  
** mila you're on my list now too

 **waakeme-up  
** was i not supposed to laugh

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** No

 **waakeme-up  
** for the record lauren's laughing too

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** AM NOT

 **waakeme-up  
** did you forget that i'm right next to you? i could send proof and expose your ass

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Fine I laughed

 **dinahjane97  
** i'm disowning all of you as best friends

 **normani  
** and i let you live in my house for what

 **dinahjane97  
** oh no you're still stuck with me bc you love me so much

 **normani  
** but we're divorced

 **normani  
** oh my god are we getting back together

 **dinahjane97  
** never

 **waakeme-up  
** weeeee are never ever everrrr getting back together

 **waakeme-up  
** i'll leave

 **dinahjane97  
** weeeee are never ever ever getting backkk togetherrr

 **waakeme-up  
** you go talk to your friends

 **dinahjane97  
** talk to my friends

 **waakeme-up  
** talk to me

 **dinahjane97  
** but weeeeee

 **waakeme-up  
** are never ever ever ever

 **dinahjane97  
** getting back together

 **waakeme-up  
** like

 **dinahjane97  
** ever

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Worst concert ever

 **dinahjane97  
** fuck you

 **waakeme-up  
** i'll break up w you right now

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Best concert I've ever seen

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Masterpiece you guys are the next Taylor Swift

 **normani  
** the sarcasm is bleeding out of my phone

 **waakeme-up  
** yeah lern you're not convincing

 **dinahjane97  
** may i just say

 **dinahjane97  
** ✨whipped✨

 **dinahjane97  
** and

 **dinahjane97  
** ✨bottom✨

 **normani  
** 💀😭

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** Rude

 **waakeme-up  
** i'm not denying shit

 **dinahjane97  
** you don't have to

 **dinahjane97  
** you're forgetting i experienced firsthand how much of a bottom lauren is

 **ssweet-dispositionn  
** When are you going to stop telling people I'm a bottom

 **dinahjane97  
** never ❤️

 **normani  
** dinah food's ready

 **dinahjane97  
** bye bitches

-

Dinah and Normani go up to Dinah's new room after eating breakfast, and Dinah watches as Normani eyes the room with a confused look on her face.

"This is it?" Normani asks, eying the backpack and duffel bag especially. (She doesn't really consider it her room yet, it still just looks like a guest bedroom and she still feels like she's freeloading.)

Dinah thinks that there might be more school stuff than things that actually belong to her.

"I lived in a house of twenty three people, Mani, there's not much room for my shit," Dinah replies, "My school shit is more important than most of the stuff I have."Normani looks at her, dumbfounded, "Than clothes?"

Dinah just shrugs, and Normani rolls her eyes, "We should go shopping."

"With what money?" Dinah retorts, "I'm saving for college at the moment, I don't have extra money to spend on more clothes than I have."

Normani rolls her eyes, "I have money."

"I don't want you to spend your money on me," Dinah says, and Normani scoffs.

"D, my mom and I have money. It's not a big thing for us," Normani replies, "let me get you some new shit."

Dinah groans, frustrated now, "Mani, I don't want you to spend your money on me. I'm already living in your house, that's too much."

Normani sighs, "You understand that we want you here, right?"

Dinah nods, "I do."

"Okay, so let me make you feel more at home," Normani pleads, climbing onto the bed next to Dinah and wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders, "Please."

Dinah doesn't budge, "Mani, I don't need more stuff, I'm fine. Trust me."

Normani sighs, pulling away from Dinah and turning the younger girl's face so she'll look at her, "You'll tell me if you need anything?"

"Yeah," She gives the older girl a small smile and Normani seems to take that as enough of a confirmation.

"Do you want to help Ally bake when she gets back tonight? I know you wanted cake the other day," Normani offers as she gets up off the bed.

"That sounds good," Dinah replies, "Um, I think I'm going to get ahead on some work, is that okay?"

Normani nods, "I'll leave you to yourself. I think I'm gonna go on a run, anyway."

That gets Dinah to crack and she mutters, "Fucking nerd."

Normani laughs, and Dinah's just happy that she's not getting pestered about buying new clothes anymore.

-

"Oh, shit," Dinah whines, noticing that she's gotten eggshells where eggshells aren't supposed to be.

"I'm so not picking you in a zombie apocalypse if you're struggling with _cracking an egg_ ," Normani says, watching Dinah try and pick the shell out with her finger.

"Run your finger under some water and then you should be able to get it," Ally suggests, and when Dinah gives her a look asking if she's crazy, Ally adds, "It's something I learned in class. Try it."

"I don't think she's capable, Als," Normani teases as Dinah does what Ally suggested, and the shorter girl just swats her on the arm.

"Be nice."

"I'm _so_ nice," Normani retorts, watching as Dinah cracks a second egg into the bowl and laughing when the blonde cheers at how she didn't get any eggshell in this time.

"Are Lo and Mila on the way?" Dinah asks after washing her hands, and Normani checks her phone.

"I don't know, has she texted you?" Normani responds, and Dinah checks her phone.

"Ten minutes," Dinah sighs and slides her phone back in her pocket, "so more like fifteen."

"Well, while we're waiting, Mani," Ally beckons her over, "sift the flour."

Normani groans but complies, "What are we even making, Ally? I need to know what I'm laboring for."

"Girl, you've hardly done anything," Ally retorts, watching as Normani hesitantly taps the side of the sifter. Her eyes go wide when flour falls through the holes like snow, "Mani, hit it a little harder. As long as you're holding it still, it won't go flying around the room."

"Do you want to test that theory?" Dinah asks from where she's now sitting on the countertop.

"Dinah, that's gross, get your ass off the counter," Normani chastises before focusing on the task at hand.

"Sitting on the counter is fun, Mani," Dinah replies, not making an effort to move and instead reaching into the cabinet next to her for some chips.

"You've lost your mind," Normani responds, finishing with helping and taking the bag of chips out of Dinah's hands.

"What the fu-"

"Language," Ally chastises, and Dinah pouts.

Normani and Dinah bicker over chips for what feels like two minutes before there's a knock at the door and Normani shoves the chips into Dinah's lap to go answer it.

When she hears Lauren and Camila's voices, she juts off the counter and puts the chips on the counter before going into the foyer.

"Walz! Lauser!" She greets, and Lauren wraps her in a quick hug before letting Camila attack her in a hug (it's something that Camila dubbed as a _koala hug_ and Dinah would be lying if she didn't say it caused her to fall on her ass at least once).

She lets Camila down after a second but not after telling her, "That's gonna kill me someday, you know."

"At least I'll go with you," Camila retorts, sticking her tongue out at Dinah.

Dinah just shakes her head with an amused smile on her face and covers Camila's face with her hand.

"Oh! You guys have to meet Ally," Normani says, dragging Lauren and Camila by their wrists into the kitchen. Dinah follows close behind, watching as Normani introduces the girls to Ally and Ally greets them with hugs.

Dinah finds herself tuning them out as her mind floats to a random assignment, but is brought back by Lauren saying, "Dinah snores."

"Wow, Lauren, any other kind words?" Dinah asks, ruffling Lauren's hair.

"Yeah, you smell," Lauren giggles, and Dinah just rolls her eyes.

"As much as I enjoy making fun of Dinah," Normani interjects, "I'm kind of craving pizza."

"Yeah, me too," Camila adds.

Dinah agrees, "I'm down for pizza."


	30. where ot5 hang out

"Hawaiian pizza?" Ally asks, an appalled look on her face, "who ordered this?"

"Definitely not me," Camila says, taking the box from Ally and grabbing a slice from it. Ally just gives her a lopsided look as the younger brunette walks out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Mani you hang out with someone who likes Hawaiian pizza?" Ally asks, and Normani shrugs.

"Lauren's the one dating her," She replies in defense, "and Dinah claimed her as her best friend. I had nothing to do with this."

"Yes you did," Dinah retorts, "you're in our group. We're all equally responsible for hanging out with _someone_ who likes _pineapple_ on their pizza like a _psychopath_!"

Camila pokes her head back into the kitchen, "No regrets."

"I'm about to give you regrets," Dinah challenges, walking over to Camila (who's thankfully empty handed) and throwing the the smaller girl over her shoulder. "Me and Mila are going to the slaughterhouse!"

"Mila and I!" Lauren yells from the living room.

"Shut up Lauren!" Dinah retorts, walking into the living room.

"You're not taking my girlfriend to be slaughtered," Lauren says and Camila pushes herself up to look at Lauren.

"You said we weren't girlfriends yet when we talked to Shawn," Camila says, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well?" Lauren looks up from her phone from where she's sitting on the couch.

"This is a really weird time for you to ask me to be your girlfriend, you know that- Dinah don't you dare drop me!"

Dinah snorts, readjusting so that she doesn't drop Camila on her head.

"I think it's on par," Lauren replies, stifling a laugh, "So? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Camila grins, "Of course."

-

 **laurenjauregui  
** Mani your house is fucking cold

 **normani  
** leave then

 **dinahjane97  
** i like this temperature better than what you keep it at lauren

 **laurenjauregui  
** Wtf why

 **allybrooke  
** Lauren what are you used to

 **laurenjauregui  
** Idk like 70-75

 **dinahjane97  
** it's awful

 **camila_cabello  
** lo if you ever bring the temperature above 70 i'll kill you

 **camila_cabello  
** literally no regrets

 **laurenjauregui  
** What is wrong with you guys that's fucking freezing

 **normani  
** you're gonna die in nyc then

 **allybrooke  
** Y'all are planning on NYC? Why?

 **laurenjauregui  
** I want to go to NYU after high school

 **dinahjane97  
** nerd

 **allybrooke  
** Be nice

 **dinahjane97  
** she's taken it as a compliment before

 **normani  
** lauren wtf is wrong with you

 **laurenjauregui  
** Nerds make money

 **dinahjane97  
** or they live in their parents' basement playing bad video games

 **camila_cabello  
** dinah's not wrong

 **laurenjauregui  
** I'm YOUR girlfriend

 **camila_cabello  
** i didn't say that you were wrong

 **laurenjauregui  
** Smh

 **dinahjane97  
** i think this constitutes as coercion

 **normani  
** i think you just used a big word

 **dinahjane97  
** my school brain is back on i'm allowed

 **allybrooke  
** It's late, we should go to bed

 **dinahjane97  
** i'm surprised lauren isn't asleep yet

 **laurenjauregui  
** What the hell does that mean

 **dinahjane97  
** you're a pussy that can't stay up past six pm

 **laurenjauregui  
** Fuck you

 **normani  
** lauren every time we text after eleven you're asleep

 **camila_cabello  
** so i'm hearing that we have like less than five minutes left with lauren

 **laurenjauregui  
** Rude

 **camila_cabello  
** for the record she's literally falling asleep right now

 **dinahjane97  
** 😭😭 lauser you can't win this one

 **laurenjauregui  
** Fuck you

 **dinahjane97  
** ilysm

 **normani  
** all you two do is bully each other

 **dinahjane97  
** your point?

 **camila_cabello  
** you killed lauren

 **camila_cabello  
** rip lauren

 **dinahjane97  
** she's the weakest link

 **dinahjane97  
** and now that she's asleep ik y'all won't have sex in my bed 🥳

 **camila_cabello  
** i wish i had a good comeback for that but i'm a virgin for a reason

 **normani  
** lmfaooo

 **dinahjane97  
** i barely remember the face of the girl i lost it to 😭

 **normani  
** dinah 💀

 **camila_cabello  
** how does that even happen

 **normani  
** i could give you a few reasons

 **dinahjane97  
** i'll give one

 **dinahjane97  
** it's called alcohol

 **dinahjane97  
** stupid ass shit

 **camila_cabello  
** i'm glad i'm scared of alcohol tbh

 **normani  
** i've only gotten drunk three times and it was terrible every time

 **dinahjane97  
** i haven't drank in like six months

 **camila_cabello  
** why not

 **dinahjane97  
** i don't have enough time to get into all the reasons

 **normani  
** is your mother one of them

 **dinahjane97  
** that was too easy

 **normani  
** :)

 **camila_cabello  
** did ally fall asleep

 **normani  
** probably

 **normani  
** she has a way better sleep schedule than i ever could

 **dinahjane97  
** wtf is w her and lauren sleeping early

 **camila_cabello  
** idk but jesus lauren is cuddly in her sleep

 **dinahjane97  
** yeah you get used to that

 **normani  
** i'm tired

 **dinahjane97  
** go to bed then

 **normani  
** your screen is distracting

 **camila_cabello  
** go to sleep

 **dinahjane97  
** booooo

 **normani  
** we'll go to sleep

 **camila_cabello  
** goodnightttt

 **normani  
** nighttt

 **dinahjane97  
** night losers


	31. where it's june eighth

_part two: where dinah's missing_

**Normani  
** what time are you bringing dinah back

**lo  
** She left my house four hours ago

**Normani  
** what??

**Normani  
** she's not here where the hell did she go

**lo  
** I don't know

**lo  
** She got a ride back last I checked

**Normani  
** what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck

**Normani  
** i just got home with ally i thought she'd be here already

**lo  
** Have you texted Camz?

**Normani  
** she can't drive

**lo  
** She can, she just doesn't

**lo  
** Um

**lo  
** I'll call her and get back to you

**Normani  
** okay

**Normani  
** i'll talk to my mom and ally and see if they know anything

**lo  
** Good luck

**Normani  
** you too

-

"She hasn't picked up any of my calls," Normani says, frustrated, "or Lauren's, or Mila's."

"People don't just disappear," Ally says, and Normani rolls her eyes.

"Yes, they do. Human trafficking, kidnapping, murder, cannibalism-"

"Okay, fine, people can disappear. But Dinah wouldn't, I've seen the pepper spray she keeps on her," Ally responds, and Normani sighs, calling Dinah again on speaker and watching desperately as it rings.

" _You've tried to reach Dinah and failed, leave a message!_ "

Normani just hangs up, knowing she's already left plenty of messages.

"Where the hell did she go?" She grumbles, now going through Dinah's social media when her face goes slack.

"What?" Ally asks, "What's wrong?"

"Dinah's Instagrams -" Normani shows her the phone, "both of them are gone."

"What?" Ally asks, softer this time, "oh my god."

"I don't think any kidnapper would care to delete her social media," Normani sighs, "I think she ran away."

"Normani!" Normani's mother calls from somewhere in the house.

"What's up?" Normani calls back, giving her mother a confused look when she walks into the kitchen with a frazzled look on her face.

"Your laundry was in the dryer, so I folded it for you," Andrea says (which was a very rare occurrence, by the way), "and I think one of Dinah's hoodies got mixed in with yours, so I went in her room to put it away and noticed these."

She holds up five envelopes, each addressed with a different name.

Normani grabs at them, reading each of the names.

One's for her, one's for Ally, one's for Camila, one's for Lauren, and the last one is for Andrea.

Normani takes hers, hands Ally and her mom their respective ones, and puts Camila and Lauren's on the table.

She quickly slips her finger under the flap of the envelope, revealing a piece of notebook paper and five or six polaroid photos.

_Normani,  
_ _I'm extremely sorry for everything I'm about to say.  
_ _I'm leaving. Your mother and you and Ally provided the safest home I've ever lived in, but I can't live in Miami anymore. Too much has happened here and I need to move on before I go crazy or turn into someone overly depressed about their life. Please, I beg of you, do not track me down.  
_ _I'm not good at goodbyes, but I do love you so much, Mani.  
_ _Thank you for being there when I was going through one of the toughest times in my life and I will be forever indebted to you, even if you say I'm not as you always do.  
_ _I love you and I'm so so sorry,  
_ _Dinah Jane Milika Ilaisanne Hansen Amasio_  
PS: Check the upper left drawer of my dresser

"She's gone?"


	32. where laurminah graduate

_two weeks prior - may 25th_

"I'm dying," Dinah whines, fanning herself with her graduation cap.

"Stop doing that," Normani chastises, swatting Dinah on the arm.

"Fuck you," Dinah pouts, now holding the cap by her side and instead picking up her phone as a source of killing time.

"Don't complain, _valedictorian_ ," Normani teases, and Dinah flushes slightly. She's not used to people being this excited about her achievements in school and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't extremely nervous about the speech today.

(She honestly thought that her teacher was lying when she asked her teacher about her ranking in semester one and he said _number one_.)

"When are the nerds getting here?" Dinah changes the subject and Normani rolls her eyes.

"You need to stop calling them that," She responds, fixing Dinah's now tousled hair, "And you need to stop fidgeting."

"You didn't answer my question," Dinah retorts, turning so that the gown she has to put on soon isn't in her view anymore. (Out of sight, out of mind, you know?)

"Camila and Lauren are meeting us at the high school," Normani says, "do you have your speech?"

"Up my ass," Dinah says, sitting down at the island. She looks up at Normani who's just giving her a disappointed mom look and sighs, "I have it."

"Mhm," Normani nods, "keep your hands away from your face, I did your makeup and I'm going to kill you if you ruin my masterpiece."

"I didn't even want to wear makeup," Dinah pouts, awkwardly pressing her lips together, "What if I want to drink water? What do I do?"

Normani shakes her head, ignoring her concerns, "Chill out and go put on your gown. We have to be out of here in ten minutes."

"Sounds like I still have nine minutes, then," Dinah retorts, now fidgeting with her phone.

"Dinah."

"You're not my mother," Dinah pouts, looking at Normani.

"Thank god for that," Normani remarks, walking up next to Dinah and pushing her shoulder, "C'mon, time to get dressed."

"Get your ass away from me," Dinah bats at the other girl's hands as she gets up.

"I'm going!" She groans, "Stop it!"

Normani guides her by her shoulders into the living room, "Get dressed. Now."

Dinah just sticks her tongue out at Normani, "Fuck you."

"You love me."

-

 **lauren jauregui best friend in the world  
** She looks nervous

 **Normani  
** she's fine

 **lauren jauregui best friend in the world  
** I know she's fine I'm just saying she looks nervous

 **Normani  
** i think she'll be fine

 **lauren jauregui best friend in the world  
** Okay

"And now, our valedictorian, Dinah Jane Hansen."

Dinah walks up to the podium and quietly thanks the principal before adjusting the microphone and smiling at everyone.

"Hi everyone," She starts, adjusting her printed out speech on the podium, "as he said, I'm Dinah. I know this is a long ceremony and you all have things you want to do or parties to throw so I'm going to try and keep this short."

She clears her throat, "For those of you that don't know me personally, I'm a straight-A student, I skipped third grade, I work at that little ice cream shop by the beach, and as of today I'm valedictorian."

She taps at the podium for a second before continuing, "When I was younger, I wanted to be a superstar, but now, I find myself wanting to be a nurse practitioner, helping people in every way I know possible. As I was writing this last week, I felt like this makes me sound like a poster child. You want your daughter to be _me_. That's not arrogance, it's just something that parents want for their kids - success, compassion, intelligence. I feel like I show all of those pretty well."

She clears her throat, "My mother doesn't agree with me, apparently, because all of my successes from here to my personal life are overshadowed by the fact that I'm gay. So, when she kicked me out and I thought that everything was messed up and senior year was going to be god awful, I learned that I had a lot of people in my corner.

"Normani and her mom took me in and fed me and gave me a bed at night, Camila became one of my best friends and her constant ability to make people happy reflected on me, Ally also lived in the house with Normani and her mom and I and whenever I was sad, she was a shoulder to cry on or she'd offer cookies," Dinah smiles, "and then there was Lauren, who's stuck by me since I was in sixth grade and the youngest kid in our middle school and always offered a place to call home."

She blinks a couple of times, hoping to hold out the crying for another minute, "School isn't always the easiest thing in the world. Tests stress me out and the food in the cafeteria is questionable at best and waking up at seven in the morning isn't fun either. However, I found my people here, and I love them all so much."

"So thank you to this high school, thank you to all of you for not making my high school experience absolute garbage, thank you to the teachers that put up with way too much and don't get paid enough, and congratulations to everyone graduating tonight," Dinah finishes, and the audience all immediately bursts into applause.

(The only section she hears, though, is where Normani's mom and Lauren's family are sitting with Ally and Camila, and it's never made her heart feel so full.)

-

They arrive back at Lauren's for a small post-graduation gathering (Dinah knows that Lauren's parents offered to throw a party, but apparently Lauren turned it down). When they get there, Dinah changes from her uncomfortable dress and instead into a t-shirt and short shorts.

Lauren and Normani do much the same - Lauren into a black and white striped dress and Normani in short shorts and one of Dinah's shirts that she insists looks better on her. (Dinah knows that's a lie and Normani likes it more because it's the softest shirt to ever exist.)

"What kind of cake did they get?" Dinah asks, trailing behind Lauren as they go back downstairs.

"Not chocolate," Lauren responds and Dinah rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, forgot that you're a monster that doesn't like chocolate," Dinah retorts, and Lauren shakes her head.

"Wait, you hate chocolate?" Normani asks from behind Dinah, "What the hell?"

"She's a _monster_ ," Dinah exaggerates as they walk into the kitchen and only see Lauren's father, "Where's everyone?"

"Out in the back, I think Sofia and Taylor are swimming," he responds, "Congratulations, girls."

"Thank you," They say before going outside, Lauren staying a minute longer to talk to her father.

Dinah immediately finds Camila sitting by the pool in her swimsuit, just her feet in the water.

"Mila, you know how to swim right?" Dinah asks, and Camila looks over at Dinah with wide eyes.

"Yes, but don't you dare push me in!" Camila squeals, scrambling to get away from the edge of the pool before Dinah can push her in.

Dinah just grabs her and picks her up, "Nice knowing you, Walz."

"Dinah! No! Dinah please no stop! Dinah-"

Camila gets thrown into the pool with less grace than a molerat and immediately emerges from the water, "Dinah I'm going to kill you."

"Not right now, please?" Dinah begs, and Camila rolls her eyes.

"You're lucky that I can see your phone in your pocket or I'd drag you in here with me," Camila retorts, swimming up to the side of the pool and splashing water at Dinah's feet.

"Mila!" Dinah whines, jumping away from where the other girl is, "you're getting my socks wet!"

"Payback, loser," Camila sticks her tongue out at Dinah before adding, "I'm going to play with my sister now, goodbye you _traitor_!"

Dinah rolls her eyes and just takes off her socks, cringing at the half-wet feeling of them.

"I'm going upstairs to get new socks because Mila sucks," Dinah says to Lauren before going back inside.

She goes up to Lauren's room, where she put her graduation outfit and bathing suit in her backpack, rifling through it before a piece of paper falls out.

She picks it up and unfolds it, realizing that it's the first of the five letters.

_Camila,  
_ _(or Walz or Mila or Chancho or whatever, you choose)  
_ _You've been - as I said in my valedictorian speech, a constant in making me happy over the past almost year. Your laugh is more than infectious and you don't have to do much to make my day better whether that be cracking a joke that everyone but Lauren cringes at or falling on your face because you're a mess.  
_ _I'm really sorry I'm leaving, you're probably going to be the last to get one of these because of where I'm leaving them so you already know my reasons.  
_

_I just wanted to leave you with three things I learned about Lauren that I think you'd want to know.  
_ _One - NEVER buy her perfume. She's probably allergic to it and she has a ton of the one she uses regularly.  
_ _Two - Lauren's a puppy. She loves it when you scratch her head, and it calms her down a lot.  
_ _Three - Lauren's always cold in the mornings. Leave her a hoodie unless you want one to go missing.  
_ _I love you Mila, and please, for the love of god, keep singing, it's going to get you somewhere.  
_ _\- China Jane_


	33. where it's camila's birthday

_march 3rd - three months prior_

**lern jerky** 💕  
Happy birthday Camz! I love you and I'm so happy that you're my girlfriend, see you at school!

 **china jean handle 😈  
** hbd or whatever

 **china jean handle 😈  
** JK I LOVE YOU MILA HAPPY BIRTHDAY I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU TODAY OKAY BYE I'M RUNNING LATE

 **nomoney no problems 🤑  
** happy birthday camila!! gonna give you a giant ass hug today you oldie ilysm

 **señor prawn 💩  
** Happy birthday Camila! How does it feel to be all old n shit?

-

"Mila!" Shawn comes up next to Camila as she closes her locker, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Shawn," Camila grins, hugging him, "you look really excited, what're you hiding?"

Shawn sighs, "I have news, it just feels inappropriate because it's about me but it's your birthday."

"You're my best friend, share," Camila replies, following him down the hallways to physics.

He pulls out his phone and opens YouTube, showing her a video of him singing, "I posted my first cover and it got a shitload of views."

Camila looks at the phone and her eyes practically bulge out of her head. There's 1000 views already and a handful of comments all saying relatively positive things.

"Oh wow, Shawn, that's awesome!" She stops and hugs him again, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," he smiles at her, "now it's your turn. I told you if I did it you'd have to."

Camila shakes her head, walking again down the hall towards their physics class, "I'm not that good of a singer. Not to mention, blowing up on YouTube or anywhere is a one in one thousand chance."

"So? Do it anyway," Shawn replies, stopping her right outside of the physics classroom, "promise me?"

Camila huffs, "Maybe."

"Good enough for me!" Shawn grins, before walking into the classroom and to his respective seat.

Camila just rolls her eyes, _yeah, as if anything will come of singing._

She brushes off the thought as the physics teacher comes in and the bell rings, focusing only on trying to understand what's going on in class and not on singing something.

(It doesn't work, it's still on her mind, and she can hear herself singing in the recording she took last night out of boredom.)

When Camila gets to AP Psych, she's a little more than disappointed that Lauren's nowhere in sight.

She just sits down at their normal table with Lucy, who's texting someone (probably her girlfriend).

"Morning, Mila!" She smiles at Camila, finally putting her phone down and looking at the door, "Lauren's not with you?"

"No," Camila shrugs, "haven't seen her all morning."

"Oh," Lucy sighs, "She'll be around. By the way! Happy birthday!"

"Thank you," Camila smiles, "Who'd you hear it from?"

"Lauren," Lucy replies before smirking and looking in the direction of the door, "and wow, look at the slacker walking in."

"For fuck's sake," Lauren groans, taking her backpack off and sliding into her chair. She leans over and quickly kisses Camila before turning to the two, "Creative writing was such a stupid course to take."

"Told you," Lucy retorts with a teasing laugh, "Teacher has no concept of time."

Lauren rolls her eyes before looking at Camila, "Happy birthday, babe."

"Thank you, Lern," Camila grins at how Lauren just groans at the nickname before kissing her again, "I love you."

"Yeah yeah," Lauren sighs, pulling her backpack under her desk so that no one trips on it, "did anyone else wish you a happy birthday?"

Camila nods, "Dinah sent me a sarcastic one and then one in all caps, Mani said she's gonna give me a hug when she sees me, and she and Shawn said I was old."

"Sounds about right," Lauren replies before checking the time on her phone and whining, "Class is about to start."

"If you got here on time you'd have more time to go all googly and mushy at your girlfriend," Lucy interjects and Lauren just pouts, "Lo, you're a puppy."

Lauren rolls her eyes, "I am not."

"Yes, you are," Camila and Lucy reply simultaneously.

Lauren goes to reply but is interrupted by the teacher's, "Good morning, everyone!"

Lauren leans over to Camila's ear and whispers a quick, "Am not" before turning her attention to the teacher, leaving Camila dumbfounded.

(Lauren's just in denial.)

-

 **dinahjane97  
** i fucking hate this shithole of a school

 **laurenjauregui  
** Why

 **normani  
** why x2

 **camila_cabello  
** why x3

 **normani  
** oh wait nvm i know why

 **dinahjane97  
** bc i went to open one of the windows last period

 **dinahjane97  
** and the little shit BROKE

 **laurenjauregui  
** LMFAOOO THAT'S AMAZING

 **camila_cabello  
** did you get in trouble

 **dinahjane97  
** no the teacher was chill but i was so scared

 **normani  
** that's amazing ngl

 **dinahjane97  
** oh sure it is

 **normani  
** ofc it is

 **camila_cabello  
** lauren they're fighting againnn

 **laurenjauregui  
** Stop fighting

 **normani  
** whipped

 **dinahjane97  
** whipped

 **dinahjane97  
** anyway

 **dinahjane97  
** hbd2uhbd2uhbd deeeeearrr miiiiiiiiiiiiila hbd2u

 **laurenjauregui  
** Wow

 **normani  
** impressive

 **camila_cabello  
** dinah ilysm

 **dinahjane97  
** ily too mila

 **normani  
** lo i think mila's cheating on you

 **dinahjane97  
** shit they found out

 **laurenjauregui  
** Camila how dare you

 **camila_cabello  
** i'm sorry dinah's the real the loml

 **dinahjane97  
** yeah we're gonna go to vegas and get married

 **normani  
** i think it should be illegal for you two to be together

 **normani  
** y'all are gonna blow up the world or something

 **camila_cabello  
** yeah with our AWESOMENESS

 **dinahjane97  
** FUCK YEAH WE ARE

 **camila_cabello  
** #teamcaminah

 **dinahjane97  
** #teamcaminah

 **laurenjauregui  
** I think we made it worse

 **normani  
** shit

 **normani  
** aw dinah we have english after this

 **dinahjane97  
** yay us

 **dinahjane97  
** catch me crying over my essay bc i have no idea what's going on

 **laurenjauregui  
** Okay straight As

 **camila_cabello  
** china didn't you say you're at the top of the class

 **dinahjane97  
** for NOW

 **dinahjane97  
** i still think it was a fluke

 **normani  
** poor dinah boohoo

 **dinahjane97  
** stfu mani

 **normani  
** no

 **camila_cabello  
** change of topic

 **camila_cabello  
** shawn wants me to sing again

 **laurenjauregui  
** You should

 **laurenjauregui  
** I still haven't heard it

 **camila_cabello  
** i suck though

 **dinahjane97  
** look at mila being a liar!!

 **camila_cabello  
** wtf you've never heard me sing

 **normani  
** didn't you write a song mila

 **dinahjane97  
** once upon a time i was walking around during lunch because normani was sick

 **dinahjane97  
** and a teacher wanted me to run an errand for them which is why i was walking around in the first place and i ended up in the fine arts building

 **dinahjane97  
** lo and behold there's this little koala singing really well for a SOLO

 **laurenjauregui  
** Wait you're doing the solo?

 **camila_cabello  
** camila isn't here atm please come back another time when it's not her birthday love y'all bye

 **laurenjauregui  
** You broke Camila

 **dinahjane97  
** i didn't break shit

 **normani  
** mila you didn't answer my question

 **camila_cabello  
** adkhgadgadj

 **camila_cabello  
** okay for the record yes i did the solo yes i got the solo yes i have written songs and no i don't want to talk about it

 **camila_cabello  
** tomorrow or any day after that sure but not today bc it's my special day and i don't wanna talk about it

 **dinahjane97  
** okay but all i'm gonna say is that i agree with shawn you should sing more

 **camila_cabello  
** thank you but no thank you because if you amp up his ego he will be unbearable

 **laurenjauregui  
** I'm just mad that the resident shithead heard you sing before me

 **dinahjane97  
** wtf rude

 **laurenjauregui  
** Love you

 **dinahjane97  
** fuck you

 **camila_cabello  
** she wasn't supposed to hear it anyway

 **camila_cabello  
** besides it is WAY easier to sing in front of a bunch of random people you don't know compared to idk your gIRLFRIEND

 **laurenjauregui  
** That's me (:

 **dinahjane97  
** ew stop coupling

 **dinahjane97  
** i'm too innocent to see this

 **camila_cabello  
** shh dinah let it happen it's my birthday

 **dinahjane97  
** JUST GO TO A PRIVATE CHAT

 **laurenjauregui  
** You're a baby

 **dinahjane97  
** you're a bottom

 **camila_cabello  
** oh my god you two are CHILDREN

 **dinahjane97  
** eh doesn't matter

 **dinahjane97  
** also class is over see y'all at mila's

-

Camila sits on her bed in her room, Lauren leaning against her shoulder. Dinah and Normani are laying on the floor, murmuring random things to each other.

Camila's grown more convinced over the past few months that they're together but have yet to get a confirmation.

The door opens and Ally pops in, closing it behind herself, "I have some candy if anyone wants any."

"I'll take some," Dinah says, sitting up and grinning when Ally hands her a Snickers bar. Normani just readjusts and lays her head in Dinah's lap.

"Do you guys want to do presents?" Lauren asks, removing her head from Camila's shoulder and sitting up.

"I'm down," Dinah says, "who's going first?"

"I'll go first," Lauren offers, getting up off the bed and grabbing her gift for Camila off the desk.

Camila grins when Lauren hands her the box, kissing her cheek, "Thank you, babe."

"Of course," Lauren smiles back at her, watching intently as Camila tears at the wrapping paper.

Camila opens the box and reveals a bracelet with a banana and a guitar charm on it, making Camila almost want to crinkle her nose. Lauren knows she doesn't like bracelets.

"Before you absolutely hate it, let me explain," Lauren says, and Camila laughs.

"You knew I'd hate it?"

Lauren rolls her eyes, "Okay, listen. I know you hate bracelets, so this is more something to display than anything. Not to mention, I didn't want to get you something that you would lose because you're a mess."

"Wow, you're flattering," Camila remarks and Lauren huffs.

"You're a mess," Lauren reiterates, "but I love you anyway and this is something that you're not going to lose because you're not going to wear it in the first place. And it has the banana and guitar charms because I felt like that properly encapsulated you."

Camila sighs, any distaste for the bracelet fading into the distance, "Okay. I love you too."

She hears gagging coming from elsewhere in the room and quickly whips around to look at Dinah.

The blonde just raises an eyebrow, "I heard cutesy couple shit."

Camila rolls her eyes, "China?"

"Yes, Mila?" Dinah replies, a stupid smirk on her face.

Camila sticks her tongue out, "I hate you."

Dinah grins, "No you don't. Speaking of! I want to be last, you know, save the best for last."

"The best?" Normani scoffs, sitting up now.

"Obviously," Dinah retorts, and Normani just shakes her head in response.

"Make her go next," Normani says, and Camila laughs.

"Yeah, Dinah, go next," Lauren adds, and Dinah just groans.

"I had _one_ request," Dinah whines before waving her hand in the direction of her wrapped gift, "and I can't get up, it's so far away."

"C'mon, Dinah, get it," Camila says, and the rest of the girls chime in.

Dinah grunts, pushing herself off the floor in the most dramatic fashion possible. Ally hands her the gift and Dinah plays with it in her hands for a minute before speaking.

"Okay," Dinah holds it closer to Camila without giving it to her, "Don't ask me where, but I found banana wrapping paper that Mani _stole-_ " Normani just shrugs and laughs, standing up so she can see Dinah's presentation, "-and then I had no idea what to get you."

Dinah gives Camila the gift, "But, Mani dragged me to the mall and I had a great idea, so... open it."

Camila nods, already tearing at the wrapping paper, "Should I be scared?"

"So scared," Normani teases, and Dinah rolls her eyes.

Camila unwraps the box and sees that there's no tape to undo (Dinah did the tucking each flap under each other thing, Camila has no idea how but she's learned to not ask questions), so she pulls it open.

She reaches in and feels a lot of tissue paper and then her fingertips brush something soft, "If it's an animal it's definitely dead."

"Do you think I'm a monster?" Dinah says, mocking offense and making the rest of the girls laugh.

Camila finally pulls out the object, a stuffed koala.

"Aww, Dinah, it's so cute."

"What is it?" Ally asks, slightly confused.

"It's a koala," Dinah replies, "because she's Walz the koala-hugging-pain-in-my-ass."

Lauren laughs and Camila pouts at Dinah, "You just replaced yourself with a koala because I'm _definitely_ not hugging you if you're going to be mean to me."

"Oh please," Dinah says, watching as Camila puts down the bear and stands up on her bed, "Okay, watch, you're going to knock me down."

"Sounds like a you problem," Camila retorts, throwing herself on to Dinah in a tight hug.

Dinah panics, "Mila no I don't have an ass to protect me like you do-"

The two crash to the floor with a loud thump and a bunch of laughs, Dinah whining at the impact on her ass and back.

Camila gets off of her and helps her up (not without a "you stupid tree-person, you're too big for me to help you" from Camila) before Dinah speaks again, "Squeeze the paw on the koala."

"There's four of them," Camila replies matter-of-factly, taking the bear off the bed.

"Then you have a 25% shot at getting it right," Dinah retorts, and Camila just rolls her eyes before squeezing two of the paws until one makes a recording play.

The first thing they hear is Dinah grunting and Camila immediately grins when the next sound is Dinah talking, " _Jesus, Mila!_ " Pause. " _Guys! Look! This is my child._ "

It's from a Snapchat that Lauren took back when they first met Normani and were hanging out on the beach, which was consequently the first time Camila koala-hugged Dinah.

"Wait, Dinah, I love that," Camila hugs Dinah tightly, "Thank you."

"Of course," Dinah hugs her back just as tight.

The moment is broken by Normani clapping, "Dinah has a heart!"

-

Hours later, Camila's sitting in her room and on her bed, munching on one of the cookies Ally made her as a gift.

Her laptop is on the bed in front of her, playing the video she took of herself playing guitar last night. She had let the recording go for thirty minutes while she played.

She didn't intend on watching it again so soon, it was supposed to be something more like a time capsule for herself in ten years, but she needed to watch back a certain part.

A certain part when it wasn't just guitar anymore and she started singing _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift, and something in her just told her that this was it. She should just upload it.

Best case scenario, it's something she looks back on in ten years and then again with her kids.

Worst case scenario... well, she doesn't know what a worst-case scenario would be yet.

So she uploads it.


	34. where "love is in the air"

_four months prior - february 14th_

"If I see any fucking couples here I'm going to lose my mind," Dinah announces as she and Normani walk from the parking garage and into the mall.

"D, it's Valentine's Day," Normani responds, amused by the younger girl's pouting.

"Who said I was supposed to care?" Dinah retorts, kicking at the ground like a petulant child.

"You sound single," Normani says, steering Dinah in the direction of the food court. "Have you decided on what you want yet?"

"Food," Dinah shrugs, and Normani rolls her eyes. "By the way, I don't understand why we had to come to the mall for food. There's a McDonald's around the corner from your place and six other fast food restaurants on the way here."

"Because," Normani responds, looking around the food court at the different shops, "I want the Mexican food from this place that only exists in the food court."

"We're here because you have a shit palate?" Dinah asks, raising her eyebrows.

"I do not have a shit palate!" Normani retorts, whipping around and looking at Dinah.

"Yes you do. I'm going to McDonald's, goodbye," Dinah says, turning on her heel and walking away.

She's sure that Normani's pouting, but truthfully, Normani said she wanted to go to the grocery store and get some stuff so they could hang out tonight being that they're both single, she didn't say they were going to the mall. She's a little pissed, but she knows she'll get over it.

Deciding that's she's not all that hungry, she only orders a medium fries and a chocolate shake, planning to dip every single one in the shake as if her life depends on it.

While waiting for her food, her phone buzzes.

 **lucy  
** you at the mall rn?

 **lucy  
** or am i losing it

 **deenah  
** no i'm at the mall why

"I didn't want to walk up to a random stranger and be like _why are you here_ ," Dinah turns around and sees the source of the voice, Lucy.

"Oh, hey," Dinah smiles slightly, "What're you doing here, don't you have a girlfriend to be wasting money on?"

"I do," Lucy grins, "She wanted to buy something at one of the stores and told me not to come in, so I offered to buy us food. Then I saw you, so why are you here?"

"Normani wanted a very specific Mexican place, apparently," Dinah laughs, "We're going to the store after this to get shit to stuff our faces with tonight after this."

"Damn, look at you getting the hottest date in school," Lucy teases, and Dinah rolls her eyes.

"We're not dating."

"Oh cool! Want to hear another fun truth? Pigs fly!" Lucy retorts sarcastically. She watches as Dinah's jaw clenches and her face softens, "I know you're in love with Lauren or whatever, but I mean- you've heard the way she and Camila talk about each other. It's nauseating, do you really want to be a part of that?"

Dinah sighs, "I don't know if I'm in love with Lauren anymore. And Normani's my best friend, I'm not going to risk fucking up another friendship even if I have a small crush."

"Jesus, lesbians are hopeless," Lucy replies, going to add something before stopping herself, "Your food."

"Oh," Dinah rushes over to the counter and thanks the worker, retrieving her food and walking back to Lucy, "by the way, Mani's bi."

"Whatever. You're useless anyway," Lucy responds before her face flashes with realization, "You texted me saying you wanted to talk to me the other night, what was that about?"

Dinah grimaces, "Yeah, about that. You said you applied to UCLA, right?"

Lucy nods, "Yeah. Lauren said you all applied to NYU, though."

"Um," Dinah bites her lip, "I applied to NYU. And UCLA and SCU... and Stanford."

Lucy's eyebrows furrow, "What are you saying?"

"My dream school at the moment is UCLA. And as of right now, no one knows that except for you."

Lucy cocks her head, "Dinah, what are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that I can not be here after high school," Dinah explains, "I don't plan on staying in contact with anyone, not even Lauren, I just need a clean break. But I also am going to need somewhere to live for the summer and I don't have the money."

"You're asking me for money? Because you plan on running away?" Lucy asks after a minute.

Dinah feels her nails dig into her palm, "I need a place to stay for the summer. That's all. And then I'll be out of your hair."

Lucy nods, looking contemplative. She opens her mouth for a second before her order gets called and dismisses herself.

She comes back and looks Dinah over, "You're desperate? Why?"

"I.." Dinah runs a hand through her hair and tries to ignore the emotion bubbling in her throat, "So much has happened in the past year, I just need a fresh start."

Lucy seems to like that response and nods, "I won't be moving to the apartment that my dad has set up until the week before classes start, which is when the dorms open up. And as long as you leave it the way you found it, I don't see why there should be a problem, but we have to talk about it more."

Dinah nods quickly, "Of course. I'll keep in touch, thank you."

"Yeah, it's not a problem. The apartment will have been vacant since spring break by the time you get there, though, so you might want to clean before getting totally comfy," Lucy replies, looking over Dinah for another minute before hugging her, "I'm gonna miss you."

Dinah blinks a couple of times, hugging her back, "I'll miss you all too, but I can't keep staying here."

Lucy nods, pulling away, "I get it. Um, I have to go find Vero, though. But we'll talk."

"Yeah," Dinah responds, "See you at school, Luce."

-

 **normani  
** imagine being in a relationship during valentine's day

 **camila_cabello  
** imagine not being in a relationship during valentine's day

 **normani  
** at least i'm not a virgin

 **camila_cabello  
** i haven't said i was since like october

 **dinahjane97  
** WAIT WHAT

 **dinahjane97  
** WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED

 **normani  
** oh my god mila's all grown up 🥺

 **laurenjauregui  
** Why the hell is this the conversation

 **camila_cabello  
** i blame lauren for it being a secret

 **laurenjauregui  
** What did I do

 **camila_cabello  
** me

 **camila_cabello**  
well no i did you

 **dinahjane97  
** damn we got fuck boy mila up in this bitch

 **normani  
** mila's no longer the innocent one!

 **laurenjauregui  
** Hate to call Camz out but she never was

 **camila_cabello  
** well i was a virgin

 **camila_cabello  
** then one night

 **camila_cabello  
** i was a virgin no longer

 **normani  
** who the fuck are you shakespeare

 **dinahjane97  
** i just don't understand why i wasn't the first one told

 **normani  
** bc you have a giant ass mouth

 **dinahjane97  
** rude

 **camila_cabello  
** but true

 **dinahjane97  
** wtf i didn't come here to be attacked

 **normani  
** wait when did this happen

 **laurenjauregui  
** Um

 **laurenjauregui  
** Next question

 **camila_cabello  
** four month anniversary

 **dinahjane97  
** WAIT

 **dinahjane97  
** tHIS HAPPENED A MONTH AGO????

 **laurenjauregui  
** Camz why

 **camila_cabello  
** she's dinah she was going to find out eventually

 **normani  
** damn camren keeping secrets from us

 **dinahjane97  
** bitches

 **camila_cabello  
** oh sure

 **camila_cabello  
** for the record i wanted to tell you dinah 😔

 **dinahjane97  
** well you didn't 😔

 **laurenjauregui  
** I just wanted to keep it between us but okay

 **camila_cabello  
** baby ilysm but you've known dinah for six years and didn't see it coming that she'd find out?

 **laurenjauregui  
** Skhdkghiasjldag baby

 **dinahjane97  
** omg it's the bottom once again

 **normani  
** lauren really fools everyone by looking scary and then she fucking mELTS when mila calls her baby bc it's all a lie

 **dinahjane97  
** ikr it's insane

 **camila_cabello  
** i did it in person and now she's not talking to me lmfao

 **laurenjauregui  
** BECAUSE YOU WERE ONLY DOING IT TO MAKE FUN OF ME

 **camila_cabello  
** but i love you anyway and you're adorable

 **dinahjane97  
** hear that?

 **dinahjane97  
** it's every single person throwing up right now

 **camila_cabello  
** hear that?

 **camila_cabello  
** it's dinah jane being a baby

 **normani  
** wow what a holiday of love this is

 **camila_cabello  
** mani if i remember correctly you were the one texting in here and insulting couples in the first place

 **normani  
** yeah bc i'm single and horny

 **laurenjauregui  
** Isn't Dinah right there

 **dinahjane97  
** mani's hot but i'm not fucking her

 **normani  
** wtf rude

 **dinahjane97  
** love you too

 **laurenjauregui  
** I still don't understand why you two won't date each other

 **camila_cabello  
** yeah honestly you two would be hot as fuck together

 **camila_cabello  
** they'd make a good presidential couple too

 **camila_cabello  
** president hamilton and first badass hansen

 **dinahjane97  
** i would be offended that mani's president but i would never be president

 **normani  
** i would but this country's fucked beyond repair and i have other shit i'd rather do

 **laurenjauregui  
** I'd be president

 **camila_cabello  
** we know

 **dinahjane97  
** we know

 **normani  
** we know

-

"It still baffles me that you don't like chocolate," Camila says, dipping another strawberry slice in melted chocolate, "you're like a gremlin or something. A very cute gremlin, but one nonetheless."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or want to break up with you," Lauren replies, choosing to dip her strawberry slice in whipped cream.

"Be flattered," Camila responds before furrowing her eyebrows, "Will you still kiss me even though I've been eating chocolate?"

Lauren laughs, "I'm not repulsed by it, Camz, I just prefer a lot of things over it."

Camila nods, smiling when Lauren lays against her instead of finishing up the last couple of strawberries on the plate and claims that she can't eat any more.

"You know what baffles me?" Lauren asks after a few minutes.

Camila, mouth half full of strawberry, covers her mouth before asking a confused, "What?"

"It baffles me that you thought Dinah and I were together," Lauren replies, and Camila shrugs.

"It's not that insane, really," Camila replies, "You two fight like a married couple, you've fucked, and you two used to act like she and Mani do now."

Lauren nods, thinking for a second. She knows she and Dinah have only gotten more distant since she and Camila started dating, but it's not like Dinah's made much of an effort to hang out either. (And definitely not alone, they're always accompanied by Camila and Normani.)

"Not to mention," Camila looks over at her, "You tell her and Mani they should date a lot and they're not even as close as you two were when I first met you aside from the living in the same house thing."

"They'd make a good couple, though," Lauren replies, gently tracing random shapes on Camila's PJ pants.

"There's plenty of people that'd make a good couple, that doesn't mean that they're in love with each other," Camila says, finishing off the strawberries, "I mean, case in point, you and Dinah. You'd make a hellishly hot couple, but you're in love with each other."

Lauren nods, obviously thinking, "Wait, were you jealous of her in the beginning? Did you think you didn't have a chance with me?"

Camila nods, a small smile on her face, "Yeah, but you've proven that you love me as much as I love you, and anytime I overthink and convince myself it's an illusion or something, I look at the note you wrote me for Christmas."

Lauren seems placated and sits up, gathering the plates and walking into the kitchen. She comes back a few minutes later and snuggles up to Camila, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Camila smiles against Lauren's lips before whispering, "we have like two hours until my parents get home, you better take your clothes off."


	35. where there's mistletoe

_six months prior - december 21st_

**dinahjane97  
** it's fucking cold

 **camila_cabello  
** it's not that cold

 **normani  
** yes it is

 **laurenjauregui  
** It's cold

 **camila_cabello  
** i'm comfortable idk what you guys are on

 **dinahjane97  
** no sleep and caffeine

 **laurenjauregui  
** You got coffee?

 **dinahjane97  
** no i got a bug up my ass

 **normani  
** if you can't tell dinah's not in a good mood this fine morning

 **camila_cabello  
** what's wrong china

 **dinahjane97  
** nothing that anyone can fix

 **dinahjane97  
** whatever how's everyone else

 **normani  
** i'm COLD

 **laurenjauregui  
** Aren't we all

 **camila_cabello  
** not me

 **laurenjauregui  
** You're weird

 **camila_cabello  
** you love me

 **dinahjane97  
** mani i'm taking your car and going to get donuts

 **normani  
** don't crash please

 **dinahjane97  
** wasn't planning on it

 **laurenjauregui  
** Aren't you two in the same house

 **normani  
** yeah and

 **camila_cabello  
** if my sister had a phone i would text her

 **camila_cabello  
** ngl my life would be set if i never had to get out of bed again

 **laurenjauregui  
** Have you gotten out of bed this morning?

 **camila_cabello  
** lol no i woke up like ten minutes ago

 **normani  
** mila it's 2pm

 **camila_cabello  
** your point????

 **normani  
** you're insane

 **camila_cabello  
** omg ily2 mani

 **camila_cabello  
** that was so sweet

 **laurenjauregui  
** I woke up at 8 and went for a run

 **normani  
** i think lauren wants a prize or something

 **camila_cabello  
** lauren's a special breed she goes to bed early and wakes up early and goes on runs it's weird

 **laurenjauregui  
** Wow I feel the love Camz

 **camila_cabello  
** ofc

 **normani  
** i woke up at ten and had breakfast

 **normani  
** ally baked muffins last night so i had one of those it was really good

 **camila_cabello  
** is she baking more stuff for tonight

 **camila_cabello  
** also where is she

 **normani  
** she's out w her boyfriend

 **laurenjauregui  
** Mani what time should we come tonight

 **normani  
** idc

 **laurenjauregui  
** That's helpful

 **normani  
** oh and mila she's baking cookies when she gets back

 **camila_cabello  
** YAY

 **laurenjauregui  
** What kind

 **normani  
** idk i don't pay that much attention

 **camila_cabello  
** they'll probably be good

 **laurenjauregui  
** They probably will be but last time she made all chocolate cookies

 **camila_cabello  
** lauren you should lern how to like chocolate

 **camila_cabello  
** haha see what i did there

 **normani  
** you're hilarious

 **camila_cabello  
** i know right!!!!

-

"You bought mistletoe?" Lauren asks when she finds Dinah, who's nursing a water bottle that Lauren's not sure is actually water.

"Yeah, I was bored," Dinah replies, looking at the mistletoe hanging up in the archway from the foyer to the kitchen.

"Are you drinking?" Lauren asks, watching as Dinah mindlessly picks at the label on the water bottle.

"Not yet," Dinah replies, a contemplative look on her face, "I'm going outside."

Dinah leaves quickly after that and Lauren just looks around, confused.

"Lern!" Camila wraps herself around Lauren from behind, "Hi."

"Hi," Lauren grabs onto Camila's hands, almost stumbling when Camila piggybacks her and immediately moving her hands under Camila's thighs so she won't fall off, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No," Camila replies, "c'mon, giddyup, let's go outside."

"I'm not a horse," Lauren responds, walking over to the island where there's an assortment of cookies and chips and other snack food, "get me a cookie."

Camila reaches over and picks out a Christmas tree-shaped cookie with green and red frosting on it, "Open."

Lauren takes a bite of it and Camila grins, "Maybe you're not a horse, you're more like a puppy."

Lauren just rolls her eyes and walks out of the kitchen with Camila still on her back and holding her cookie and to the outside, where Dinah's standing under a tree talking to someone and Normani's talking to Lucy and her girlfriend.

"Oh hey!" Normani grins, seeing Camila and Lauren, "When did you guys get here?"

"Like five minutes ago," Lauren replies, "Camz, please get off."

Camila just holds on tighter and kisses Lauren's cheek, "No."

Lauren groans and Camila just shoves the cookie in her mouth.

"I should get a cookie and do that to you," Lucy says, turning to her girlfriend, who just shakes her head disapprovingly.

"I'll go get drinks, anything you guys want?" Normani asks.

"Water," Lauren says, and Camila nods along with her.

"I'm not driving, and you know what I like," Lucy says, "anything you want, babe?"

"Just a water," her girlfriend, Veronica (but she prefers Vero), replies quietly.

Normani nods and walks back towards the house, and Lauren quickly reaches to pinch the back of Camila's leg.

"Ow!" Camila groans, letting go of Lauren and standing on her own, "Jesus, that hurt."

"I have to talk to Mani. Don't kill anyone," Lauren responds before following Normani into the house.

Camila scrunches her eyebrows together, "Um? Okay?! Bye!"

-

Normani's walking around the backyard, picking up soda cans and miscellaneous trash when she comes up beside the pool and sees someone lying in the grass.

She laughs when she realizes who it is and walks over, "You look dead."

The culprit, Dinah, laughs lightly and looks over at her, "I might be."

Normani sits down on the grass next to where Dinah's lying with her legs crossed and her hands settled on her stomach, fruitlessly picking at the label of her water bottle.

"Is that water or vodka?" Normani asks, and Dinah just groans.

"Lo asked me that earlier," She responds, and her gentle slurring tells Normani that even if the half-full water bottle doesn't have vodka in it, Dinah's definitely been drinking.

"That's not an answer, D," Normani says, "and why are you laying like this? You're going to get grass in your hair."

"We have a shower for a reason," Dinah replies. They're quiet for a minute before Dinah holds the water bottle up and looks at it, "This, by the way, is water. But Lucy and I did tequila shots, like half an hour ago, and we did a _lot_ of them, so my mind is all... whew."

She gestures at the sky with her other hand before looking at Normani, "I don't really know where I am."

"You're in the backyard," Normani laughs lightly and pushes Dinah's hair out of her face, "Camila and Lauren are asleep in my room, by the way, so it sounds like I'm sleeping with you."

"What? I don't want to have sex," Dinah pouts, and Normani smiles, about to respond when Dinah decides to keep talking, "well... I would have sex with you. If it weren't for the Lauren thing and the living in the same house thing and the drunk thing."

"Good to know that I'm in contention," Normani replies before standing up, "C'mon, we have to get to bed."

"I don't think that I can move, Manz," Dinah complains, her arms falling slack at her sides, "I'm just going to compost out here or something."

"Compost?" Normani asks, reaching out a hand and pulling Dinah to her feet, "I think you need to study biology."

"I am," Dinah whines, "and it's _boring_."

"Shocker," Normani laughs, pulling Dinah's arm over her shoulders and wrapping her arm around the taller girl's waist, "Don't fall over, I beg of you."

"Can't promise anything," Dinah says quietly, walking with Normani to the house, "God damn, my head hurts."

"You're going to feel like shit tomorrow," Normani comments, pulling open the door to the house.

"No shit," Dinah replies, cringing when Normani flicks on the kitchen light, "Fuck."

"Curse more," Normani responds, sitting Dinah down at the island. She rummages through the cabinets and grabs a cup, filling it with water, "and drink that."

Dinah obliges, downing the cup of water after a few minutes.

"Alright, ready to go to bed?" Normani asks, rinsing off the cup and placing it in the dishwasher.

Dinah nods, following Normani out of the kitchen and almost stumbling when they reach the archway.

"Woah," Normani holds her by her shoulders, and Dinah whimpers.

"My head hurts. And everything's spinny," She whines and Normani just watches her for a second.

"Are you okay now?" She asks after a minute, and Dinah just blinks slowly a few times, trying to regain her composure.

Her eyes drift up after a minute and she lets out a laugh.

"What?" Normani follows her gaze and laughs as well, "Oh."

Dinah sighs, "Tradition's tradition."

"You're drunk," Normani argues.

"It's _Christmas law_ , Mani," Dinah replies, "Just one."

Normani sighs playfully and looks at Dinah for another second before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips, "Merry Christmas, Dinah."

Dinah smiles, "Merry Christmas, Mani."


	36. where dinah and lauren become friends

_seven years prior - august 20th_

Dinah thinks she hates middle school.

Everyone's taller than her or more grown up looking than her and somehow everyone seems to know what they're doing or where they're going and _god_ it's stressing Dinah out too much.

She ends up going to the office with tears starting to form and asks for help, where a nice woman named Mrs. Campos directs her to her homeroom.

"Good morning, Dinah," The teacher (a man, she's never had a male teacher before and honestly it's kind of weird) smiles at her, "I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr. Ferguson, but everyone calls me Mr. F. You're sitting next to Lauren."

He points at a girl who's scribbling in a journal and has her hair pulled into a ponytail. Dinah nods, murmuring a quiet "Thank you" before taking her seat next to the girl.

The girl doesn't look at her for a minute before looking up and smiling slightly, "Hi, I'm Lauren."

"I'm Dinah," the other girl responds, "what're you drawing?"

"Oh!" Lauren grins big, moving her journal to show Dinah, "This is a unicorn, my mami says that they're not real but- look! They have a horn and I once read a book where they could fly."

The horse ( _unicorn_ ), for lack of a better term, isn't the best Dinah's ever seen, but the horn is there on its head and it has wings on its sides.

"How do you ride it?" Dinah asks, furrowing her eyebrows, "The wings are in the way."

Lauren looks at her drawing, the same expression on her face, "I don't know." She flicks her head back up at Dinah, "Are we friends now?"

Dinah thinks a second before nodding, it would be good to go home and tell her mom that she made a friend on the first day, she'd be proud. (And maybe, if she were lucky, her mom would forget how Dinah spent most of her summer inside.)

"Cool!" Lauren exclaims, "I'm Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado. And I'm eleven, which means I can't count my age on my fingers anymore. Oh, and my birthday's on June 27th."

Dinah nods, "I'm Dinah Jane Hansen. And I'm ten."

Lauren cocks her head, confused, green eyes twinkling with wonder, "Is your birthday soon? I thought everyone in sixth grade was eleven."

"Um," Dinah shrugs, "no, it's the 22nd of June. I skipped a grade in elementary school."

"Oh. That's cool," Lauren affirms, "You're pretty, Dinah."

(Dinah doesn't know why her tummy gets fluttery at the compliment, but she thanks the girl nonetheless.)

-

_four years prior - february 24th_

"That's so stupid," Lucy comments as Dinah explains the problem again.

"I didn't make it up," Dinah retorts, "but if you want to pass, that's how you do it."

"Whatever, you're the worst," Lucy replies as Dinah writes down another example of the same problem on the paper.

"Dinah! Lucy!" Lauren scrambles into the cafeteria, her binder practically spilling out of her arms as she nearly crashes into the table.

"Lauren, slow down, please!" A teacher calls, and Lauren flushes, embarrassed.

"Sorry!" She turns back to Dinah, who's just looking at her, confused. "I was finishing at my locker and getting my stuff for Spanish and Luis came up and said he liked me!"

Luis is the guy that Lauren's been crushing on since January of sixth grade, and now it's February of eighth. This has been a long time coming, and somehow, Dinah still doesn't like it.

"What happened?" Lucy asks, and Lauren grins as she sits down across from them.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes," Lauren grins, "and, he kissed me."

Without thinking, Dinah lets out an involuntary "ew."

Lauren looks at her, slightly horrified, "What do you mean, _ew_?"

Dinah grimaces. She's known something's wrong with her for a while now because all of her friends (well, except Lucy), have been experiencing their first crushes on boys and vice versa, meanwhile she keeps seeing boys and cringing. They're gross and she doesn't understand the appeal.

However, she quickly spits out an excuse, "Sorry, I just... boys have cooties."

"Dinah, we're teenagers. Boys don't have cooties anymore. Plus! Luis is cute," Lauren explains, and if Dinah wasn't so focused on pretending to understand, she would've noticed Lucy wrinkling her nose.

"Boys are gross," Lucy says out of nowhere, and Dinah doesn't know if she's relieved that someone agrees with her or if she's horrified of agreeing with her. They're _supposed_ to like boys.

"They're not gross!" Lauren exclaims, "Boys are cute."

"They smell," Lucy replies, obviously crinkling her nose this time, "I don't get what the big deal is."

Lauren looks affronted before replying, "Maybe you'll get it someday."

Lucy snorts, "Not unless they learn how to smell nice, like girls. Girls smell so good all the time."

"Do you like girls or something?" Lauren asks, giving Lucy a confused look.

"I don't know," Lucy replies, finishing off her sandwich, "I just know that boys are overrated."

Lauren wrinkles her nose, "But you're a girl."

"Lesbians exist, Lauren," Lucy responds, and Lauren looks uneasy.

Dinah just sits and eats her food silently, because she knows that if Lauren asks, she's not going to know her answer.

When she gets home that night and everyone in her house is asleep, she goes on her phone and opens Safari, about to type something in before catching herself and using an incognito tab.

_What is a lesbian?_

Result after result pops up and quickly she finds herself reading all about the LGBT community, and while now she knows there's nothing wrong with her, she also knows she really shouldn't tell anyone about her revelation.

Especially Lauren, with the face she made after Lucy's comment. Lauren would probably hate her, and there's no way she can lose Lauren.

-

_four years prior - may 28th_

"Dinah! We're high schoolers now!" Lauren cheers, waving her diploma at Dinah.

"I know," Dinah grins, hugging Lauren tightly. She pulls away and looks at her mom, who's looking at something on her phone.

"I hope we have all of our classes together," Lauren rambles, and Dinah nods, her attention still on how her mother won't look up from her phone.

"Lauren! You can't run off like that, there's a lot of people out here!" Dinah looks over to see Clara talking to Lauren, a stern look on her face.

  
"Sorry, Mami," Lauren apologizes, "I had to congratulate Dinah."

"It's okay, honey, but like I said, there's a lot of people out today, and I don't want you to get hurt," Clara replies, and Lauren nods. "Now say bye to Dinah, we'll see her tonight when she sleeps over."

Lauren smiles and turns back to Dinah, "I'll see you later, DJ."

"Bye Lo," Dinah replies, hugging Lauren tightly. Lauren hugs back before pulling away and waving.

She follows her parents and siblings away from the school and Dinah turns to her mom, who's talking to her father in a hushed voice that makes Dinah frustrated. That hushed voice normally means trouble.

"Mom, are we going to IHOP now?" Dinah asks, her mom had told her that after graduation, they'd go to IHOP as a reward for a successful run in middle school.

"No," Her mother says, "Apparently, your brother is sick, so we can't go."

Dinah scrunches her eyebrows, frustrated. It's always one of her siblings.

"Hey, don't give me attitude. I barely got the time off to come to this," Her mother points out as they start walking back towards the car.

Her father, as always, is silent and non protesting, which just makes Dinah want to punch him sometimes.

She just clenches her fist and feels her nails dig into the skin of her palm, hoping that this time they don't break skin again. That was really painful and took way too long and too many bandaids to heal. Her other hand holds on desperately to her diploma, which hopefully she'll be able to make a copy of tomorrow when she picks up the last of her things from school.

(Her favorite teacher has a _color_ printer, and she lets Dinah use it!)

She climbs into the backseat of the car and puts on her seatbelt, smiling when her phone buzzes with a notification.

 **Lauren Jauregui  
** Look at the photo my mom got of us!

The photo attached is from maybe ten minutes ago, Lauren with her arms around Dinah's neck and Dinah with her arms around Lauren's shoulders. They're both holding their diplomas and look extremely excited.

A second one comes in after that and it's them talking, Lauren waving her hands wildly as she talks and Dinah watching with a grin on her face.

She saves both of them.

-

_four years prior - october 31st_

Lauren's confused as she walks around the house. People are all conversing and drinking and the music is kind of making her head throb, which is whatever, it's a party, but the one person she needs right now is missing.

She eventually walks outside and sees people hanging out around the yard. A group of boys is off to the side and dangerously close to Lucy's family pool (someone's definitely going to fall in, Lauren would bet money on it), some girls are walking around and laughing with each other like they just walked out of a chick flick, and then Lauren spots Dinah, who's talking to Ashley.

She looks nervous, and Lauren doesn't get it. It's just Ashley. They've been friends since they started at the high school in August and whenever Lauren's last to get to their table in English, the two are already always talking about something music related. They're comfortable with each other.

Her confusion is alleviated for a second when they kiss each other, and then the shock settles in.

Dinah's gay?

She knows that Dinah hasn't been attracted to guys really ever (aside from whenever she asked about celebrity crushes Dinah would say a random football player that Lauren doesn't know about), but she likes girls?

Before she can think any more, Lauren runs across the backyard, "Dinah!"

The two girls jump and Dinah immediately looks terrified, "Lauren."

"What the hell?"

"What do you mean, what the hell?" Dinah retorts, "You came running over here!"

"You-" Lauren runs a hand through her hair, "You kissed a girl."

"Okay and?" Dinah responds, looking unbothered by the whole situation (which just makes Lauren angrier), "Why do you care?"

Ashley taps Dinah on the shoulder, "Should I leave?"

Dinah just nods before looking back at Lauren.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lauren asks, crossing her arms.

"There was nothing to tell you," Dinah says, rolling her eyes, "I don't have a label, I don't care about it, and Ashley said she wanted to kiss a girl so I offered."

"That was your first kiss!" Lauren yells, and Dinah winces.

"Keep your voice down, Lauren," Dinah chastises, and Lauren just bites the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling again. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to act like this."

"Like what?"

"Like I have three heads!" Dinah exclaims, "What's the big deal with me kissing a girl?"

"It's a _girl_ ," Lauren responds, almost completely stumbling over her words.

"What, do you not want me to kiss girls?" Dinah retorts, affronted, "Do you _seriously_ have a problem with me kissing girls?"

"What? No!" Lauren panics, "I-"

"Then why are you looking at me like that?!"

Lauren's silent and Dinah just stares at her. The tension is so thick that Lauren can barely think.

She barely mutters out an "I'm sorry" before walking away and texting her mom that she wants to go home.

When she's home later that night, she just thinks.

Dinah, her best friend for three years now and the person she tells everything to, likes girls. And she didn't even tell Lauren!

She then finds herself realizing that Dinah doesn't mention a lot ever, she doesn't talk about her mom unless something insane happened, she doesn't talk about her dad, she doesn't talk about school unless they had a class together.

How did it take her this long to realize that Dinah doesn't say things? She talks a lot, but never about herself.

How could Lauren be so stupid?

Her heart drops when she realizes why she was so freaked out by Dinah kissing a girl.

It's something that's been eating at her since Lucy mentioned lesbians so many months ago.

And that's something's been her attraction to girls. Which she's not supposed to feel, she's a girl.

(But Dinah kissed a girl.)

When she goes back to school on Monday, Lauren walks up to Dinah and asks her to talk alone.

Dinah complies and follows her to the bathroom, where it's empty (surprising, but Lauren will take what she can get).

"I'm sorry about this weekend," Lauren starts, and she quickly follows that up when she realizes that Dinah's not responding, "I was really surprised when I saw you with Ashley and I didn't mean to react as abrasively as I did. And I promise, I don't care who you kiss. I love you regardless."

Dinah's quiet for a second before hugging Lauren, "It's okay, Lo."

Lauren knows it's not, but she doesn't want to keep fighting.

-

_three years prior - july 4th_

"D, come on," Lauren grabs Dinah's wrist, pulling her upstairs.

"Where are we going?" Dinah asks, following her upstairs. They're about halfway up the stairs when Lauren stops short and tells Dinah to wait while she runs into the kitchen.

She returns a minute later with two cans of soda, one a Diet Coke and the other a Sprite. She continues to pull Dinah up the stairs and to her dad's office.

" _Where are we going?_ " Dinah repeats, and Lauren grins.

"We're going on the roof. It's best accessible from my dad's room and my mom said that we could go up there tonight," Lauren explains, opening the window.

The roof isn't steep at all - it's actually pretty flat - and Dinah can't say she hasn't thought about sitting on a roof in her lifetime.

She puts the soda cans on the roof before climbing out, placing her feet firmly on the roof for a second before disappearing from view.

"You coming?" Dinah hears her ask, and Dinah quickly looks down at her converse to make sure they're tied.

"Yeah, I'm coming," She says, climbing up on the windowsill and peeking around to see Lauren smiling at her with the sodas in her hands.

"You're going to kill yourself one of these days," Dinah comments, stepping out onto the roof and being pleasantly surprised when there's good grip. She looks back up at Lauren and where she's sitting on the roof's peak, "Aren't you scared of heights?"

"On most days," Lauren laughs lightly as Dinah comes up and sits next to her, "here."

She hands Dinah the Diet Coke and Dinah sets it between her legs, scared that if she opens it now it'll explode. "Why are we up here?"

"The fireworks are going off in a little bit, I thought we could watch them up here," Lauren replies, "plus, I haven't seen you since our birthdays, I missed you."

"Yeah," Dinah hums, wrapping an arm around Lauren's shoulders, "I'm here now, though."

Lauren smiles and Dinah reminds herself of the excitement in her chest she felt when she noticed that Lauren was wearing her shirt when she got here. It's a navy blue t-shirt with the band logo on it from middle school when Dinah decided to learn flute instead of be in choir and they went on a field trip. She doesn't remember when she left it at Lauren's, but something about Lauren wearing it makes her heart happy.

It's quiet for a minute before Lauren says, "We should do this every year."

"What? Sit on a roof?" Dinah replies, retreating her arm so she can open her soda, pleased when it doesn't explode on her.

"Yeah," Lauren nods, opening her own soda, "D, we're graduating in three years."

"We are," Dinah replies, sipping her drink before adding, "have you figured out what you want to do yet?"

"I wanted to be a lawyer," Lauren says, tapping the sides of her soda can with her nails, "but now I want to just study people."

"Take AP Human Geo," Dinah suggests, "It's about humans and their interaction with the world, one of the seniors in my Spanish class was talking about it with a junior before they graduated."

"Maybe," Lauren hums, "what about you? You still dead set on being a doctor?"

Dinah scoffs, "Hell no."

Lauren raises her eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about it, and then when my mom grounded me and told me to only use the computer for summer work, I actually did some research. It's way easier to be a nurse, and then if I get my master's I can be a nurse practitioner," Dinah explains, and Lauren nods.

"Where do you want to go for school?" Dinah asks after a minute, and Lauren's quiet.

"I don't know, I really want to go to NYU," She shrugs, "but I don't know how I'll handle being that far away. Not only from my family, but from you and Lucy and our other friends."

"Do you want to make a pact?" Dinah asks, and Lauren quirks an eyebrow.

"A pact to what?"

"That we'll go to college together. So even when we're far away from everyone else we'll have each other," Dinah holds up a pinky, "We can lock it in right now."

Lauren looks at her skeptically before locking her pinky with Dinah's, "Alright. But if you back out, I'll kill you."

The first of the fireworks goes up and Dinah's face lights up, "I won't back out."

-

_two years prior - january 1st_

Dinah's finishing up an AP World assignment when Lauren climbs into bed next to her.

"I still can't believe you took that class," Lauren comments, plugging in her phone.

"Me either," Dinah replies, folding the paper she was working on in half and sticking it in her textbook, "thanks for letting me stay over, by the way."

"Of course," Lauren smiles, laying down and watching as Dinah puts her history book in her backpack before getting back on the bed.

"So," Dinah turns off the light, "what are your New Years' resolutions?"

"Uh, you go first," Lauren says, and Dinah hums, thinking.

"Passing the AP test," Dinah says after a minute, "and coming out to my mom, maybe."

"Your mom would kill you," Lauren points out, and Dinah laughs.

"No, she wouldn't, because she'd lose her free help," she replies, "What about you? You've gotta have something."

Lauren huffs, "They're not resolutions, they're more like bucket list items."

"Tell me."

"I want to get a tattoo," Lauren says, "one to commemorate my grandma. I don't know what yet or where, but I want that."

She pauses, "And I've been thinking of getting my nose pierced."

"Really?" Dinah asks, and Lauren nods. Dinah thinks for a second, "You could pull it off."

"You think so?" Lauren replies, falling back onto the pillows, "I'm not sure if I could."

"Nah, you could do it," Dinah responds, "The hardest part would be the needle."

"I would just close my eyes," Lauren retorts, rolling her eyes.

"Sure you would," Dinah says before lightly hitting the older girl's arm, "c'mon, you've got to have at least one resolution for this year, though."

"Well, I have one," Lauren says, "but it can be dealt with right now, so I don't know how much of a resolution it is."

"What is it?" Dinah asks, furrowing her eyebrows, "Tell me."

"Um," Lauren sighs, "well it was to tell you that I'm bisexual."

"Oh," Dinah says before smiling, "that's awesome, Lo. Have you told your parents?"

"No," Lauren replies, "I haven't, you're my person. I wanted to tell you before anyone else. And my mom said the f-slur the other day when she was talking about someone she went to high school with... so I don't know how to feel about coming out to her."

Dinah nods, pulling Lauren into her arms, "I'm proud of you, Lauren."

"Thanks, D," Lauren hugs Dinah back, "and I'm so sorry about the way I reacted when I saw you and Ashley at that Halloween party last year, you didn't deserve that."

"It's okay, Lauren," Dinah assures her, "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course, I love you too," Lauren says, and after a minute she finally pulls away, "Were you surprised?"

Dinah laughs, "Not at all, you were checking out Lucy when we hung out at her house the other day."

"I- Dinah!"

Dinah laughs at how Lauren's face is now bright red, "What? I'm not the one that made it obvious!"

-

_two years prior - may 15th_

"Where have you been?" Lauren asks, startling Dinah.

She shuts her locker, "Hey, Lo."

"Don't _hey, lo_ me, where have you been? I haven't seen you since the party on Saturday and Lucy told me you got a ride with someone," Lauren retorts, watching as Dinah takes her water bottle out of the side pocket of her backpack and opens it.

"Yeah, about that," Dinah beckons Lauren to follow her to the cafeteria. She takes a sip of her water before continuing, "I'm like ninety percent sure that I lost my virginity."

Lauren gapes, "What?"

Dinah shrugs as they enter the cafeteria and walk over to where Lucy is sitting.

"For the record, I don't remember who it is, I don't know what happened, but I did wake up sore," Dinah says, and when she looks back at Lauren, the green-eyed girl still has the same shocked look on her face.

"You broke Lauren," Lucy laughs when they sit down, "how?"

"I told her that I'm like ninety percent sure I lost my virginity this weekend," Dinah replies, and Lucy laughs again.

"I thought that might happen when I saw how y'all were eating each other's faces. Do you remember anything?"

Dinah shakes her head.

"I can't believe that you lost it before I did," Lauren finally interjects and Dinah laughs.

"I'm not surprised," Lucy comments, "Dinah's hot."

Lauren shrugs, "True. I just didn't think she'd have the balls."

"Rude!" Dinah exclaims, "I might not _remember_ it, but I have game, Lauser."

Lauren snorts, "Okay."

"Do you remember anything about the girl?" Lucy asks inquisitively.

Dinah shrugs, "I remember drinking a lot and then things got all fuzzy. She had light-ish hair, though."

"That narrowed it down," Lauren comments sarcastically before handing Dinah a Pop-Tart.

"Not my fault you wanted to hang out with a boy," Dinah retorts, opening her Pop-Tart (and being a little too excited about it being the s'mores kind), "which is gross by the way."

"Preach!" Lucy adds, and Dinah reaches across the table to give her a high five.

"There are some good guys out there," Lauren responds sheepishly, and Dinah rolls her eyes.

"Sure there are."

-

_one year prior - january 19th_

It's exceptionally cold tonight in Miami. Dinah's not sure what the issue is, but she's not too fond of it. She's always preferred warmth over cold.

The party that she and Lauren were invited to is happening in two hours and she's pretty sure that if Lauren doesn't figure out if she's going soon that she's going to kill the girl.

(She's not really that serious about it.)

(Well, kinda.)

She arrives at Lauren's house after a few more minutes, thanking her father for the ride before charging up the driveway and opening the front door.

"Who's there?" Clara calls from the kitchen.

"It's me, is Lauren here?" Dinah calls back, pulling off her shoes and leaving them at the door.

"Lauren's not here!" Lauren replies from the kitchen.

"Sounds like she is!" Dinah retorts, walking into the kitchen and smiling at Lauren's mom, "Hello."

"Where are you two going tonight?" Clara asks, "and Dinah, do you want leftovers?"

"Um, sure, I didn't eat much before I got here," Dinah replies, "Thank you."

"We're not going anywhere," Lauren says, giving Dinah a pointed look.

"Yes we are," Dinah rolls her eyes, "Ashley told me I had to go so you have to go."

"Did Ashley get three hours of sleep last night?" Lauren retorts, and Dinah sighs.

"Lauren, you're being lame. Clara, tell your daughter she's being lame," Dinah responds, and Clara sets a plate in front of Dinah.

"Lauren, you're being lame."

Lauren's jaw drops, "Mom, you're the one that tells me not to go to parties."

"Mija," Clara responds, "I don't want you going to parties and getting wasted beyond belief. However, it would be hypocritical of me to tell you _not_ to because that's exactly what I did in high school and I had the time of my life. Besides, as long as you're being safe and responsible like I know you are, go ahead."

Lauren looks affronted, "So you're telling me that I hid going to parties from you for the past two years for you to be completely cool with it?"

"Lauren Michelle, you haven't hidden anything from me," Clara retorts, "don't forget, I _am_ your mother."

Lauren flushes and shuts up, and Dinah laughs.

"Lauren, can I trust you to not let Dinah do anything stupid tonight?" Clara asks, giving her daughter a pointed look.

"I think I'm capable," She shrugs, and Dinah grins.

"Good to know I'm in good hands."

Clara ignores Dinah's response, "Dinah, can I trust you to not let Lauren do anything stupid tonight?"

Dinah nods, "Of course. There's only one stupid one allowed in this friendship."

Lauren snorts, "You just called yourself stupid."

"Shush," Dinah interjects, "You can trust me."

(After waking up in bed the next morning bare-bodied next to Lauren, she kind of wishes she didn't tell Lauren to trust her.)


	37. where laurminah get accepted

_two months prior - april 8th_

Dinah didn't expect that she'd be the first home today, but she should've expected it. Normani's been at dance almost every day the past three weeks and Ally's been prepping for finals. Andrea's just at work, she'll get out around five.

She's glad that Lauren gave her a ride home at least.

She waves goodbye to Lauren and walks up to the house - she's still not comfortable calling it hers and don't think that she ever will be - when she's stopped by a quick, "Excuse me!"

She turns around and notices it's the mailman, and smiles politely, "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good," he smiles back and hands her the mail before going back to his truck, "have a good one!"

She looks through the mail as she slowly walks back up the driveway, her heart almost stopping when she sees three letters from colleges all addressed to her.

They're all from the schools that she didn't tell anyone that she was applying to and she quickly unlocks the door and walks into the house, scrambling to open the letters.

She opens the UCLA one first and her heart nearly stops when it reads _Congratulations_ at the top.

She doesn't think she's ever felt this much weight off of her shoulders.

-

 **camila_cabello  
** 🎶i'm fucking bored🎶

 **camila_cabello  
** 🎶and yes i have homework to do🎶

 **camila_cabello  
** 🎶and no i don't want to do it🎶

 **dinahjane97  
** wow mila you should be a songwriter

 **camila_cabello  
** ikr i got SKILLZ

 **dinahjane97  
** oh yeah totally

 **normani  
** d have you checked the mail

 **normani  
** i'm w lauren and she got her nyu letter

 **dinahjane97  
** i haven't

 **dinahjane97  
** but i'm also not home i went to work to pick up the charger i left there

 **laurenjauregui  
** You left your charger??

 **dinahjane97  
** i have two i was fine but i don't have work until monday and i like having the spare

 **normani  
** how do you leave it in the first place

 **dinahjane97  
** i never said that i was smart

 **laurenjauregui  
** Yes you did

 **normani  
** you remind me at least six times a day

 **camila_cabello  
** you're literally going to be valedictorian

 **dinahjane97  
** fuck off all of you

 **dinahjane97  
** so rude smfh

 **normani  
** you're impossible

 **laurenjauregui  
** Anyway D do you want a ride

 **dinahjane97  
** no y'all suck

 **camila_cabello  
** i want a ride

 **camila_cabello  
** idk where to i just want to feel involved

 **laurenjauregui  
** Okay we'll go get something to eat once Mani leaves

 **normani  
** plan your dates louder next time

 **laurenjauregui  
** Bite me

 **normani  
** i would rather do anything else

 **camila_cabello  
** i'll bite you lauren

 **normani  
** NOT HERE

 **laurenjauregui  
** YES HERE

 **normani  
** NO

-

 _Step on a crack, you break your mother's back_ , Dinah finds herself repeating as she walks home. Her job is only three blocks away from Normani's, making it a ten-minute walk if she's not too slow about it.

She passes her lanyard between her fingers absentmindedly, trying to figure out how to look excited if she gets accepted into NYU.

She wanted to get into NYU for a long time and if not NYU, Columbia, so she could be close to where Lauren was.

However, the more she commits to the idea of going to UCLA the freer she feels, and the fact that her acceptance letter and full ride to the school have been laying between the mattress and the bed frame at the house for the past week gives her hope. She won't have to keep living with everything that's happened in Miami, she can move on and have a fresh start.

She's brought out of her thoughts by someone honking at her and she's about to keep walking and keep her head down, but when she hears Normani's voice she turns around.

"Hi, hitchhiker! Want a ride?" Normani grins and Lauren hits the horn again.

"Jesus Christ, Lauren," Dinah groans, "stop doing that."

"Get in the car!" Lauren retorts, pulling over and stopping the car. Dinah hears the click of her putting the car in park and unlocking the doors and sighs. She really just wants to be alone right now.

Despite this, she gives in and gets in the back of the car, clicking on her seatbelt.

"Are we going back to Mani's?" Dinah asks, and Normani nods.

"You know you can call it yours, too," she suggests, and Dinah's stomach twists. Sure, she's been living there seven months, but it still doesn't feel like her own. So, she just nods uneasily.

"I haven't opened my NYU letter yet, I was waiting to do it with you guys," Lauren says, and Normani waves the letter in her lap, "oh, Dinah, I don't know if I told you but Lucy got into UCLA!"

"She told me this morning," Dinah replies, still nervously toying with the lanyard. She really doesn't like how anxiety's starting to creep into her life after sixteen years of relatively okay mental health.

"I'm gonna miss her," Lauren says absentmindedly, "She's been around even longer than Dinah."

"You've never told me how you two met," Normani replies, and Lauren grins, telling the story.

Dinah tunes her out, she's heard it thousands of times from both Lucy and Lauren.

They were put in the same second-grade class and both were insanely competitive. Lauren swears that the teachers just wanted to torture them when they were sat together, but Lucy insists that the teachers were shipping them as teachers do. Either way, they ended up becoming best friends and talking shit about everyone in Spanish during class.

They arrive at the house after a few more minutes and pile out of the car, Normani going to the mailbox while Dinah and Lauren go up to the front door.

Normani catches up after a minute with mail in her hands, two of them sticking out with the NYU crests on them.

Dinah's stomach drops, if the letters weren't here then she would've had more time to prepare herself.

They enter the house and Normani drops the letters into Dinah's hands before running upstairs to put her backpack away.

Lauren makes herself at home on the couch, messing with her letter in her hands as Dinah stands there, staring at the letters in her hands. How the ever-living _fuck_ is she supposed to look excited about this?

She sighs as Normani comes back downstairs and hands her the letter with her name on it, hoping that if her hands are sweating that it's not ending up on the crisp white envelopes.

"Alright guys," Normani says, dragging Dinah to the couch, "say your final prayers."

"I don't pray," Dinah pouts. (Truthfully, church was the first thing she started disobeying just because of her mother and how _God doesn't like gay people_ even though God loves everyone and ugh it's such a mess.)

"Whatever. Pray to a fucking banana for all I care," Normani retorts, "you guys ready?"

Lauren nods, "I'm nervous."

"Me too," Normani agrees, "okay. Open them!"

Lauren's the first to get to her letter, "I got in!"

Normani's next (Dinah's really moving as slowly as she can because _fuck_ she really doesn't want to open this letter), "Oh my god, I got it!"

Dinah finally rips off the bandaid and reveals her response, and when the congratulations shows itself she swears her blood runs cold.

"I got it."

"Oh my god, we got in!" Normani cheers and the two pull Dinah into a hug.

When they finally pull away, Lauren laughs, "Dinah's not reacting because she knew she'd get in."

"Oh, smart people privilege," Normani muses.

Dinah just nods.

-

_one day prior - june 7th_

Dinah's not sure how she's calm right now. Maybe because she's finally being released from the confines that are Miami, maybe because she actually prepared properly and all of her stuff is packed away aside from what she needs to sleep over at Lauren's tonight and her stuff for the plane tomorrow.

She's not really sure.

All she knows right now is that she has to write the worst letter, Lauren's letter. She has to say goodbye to the person that she spent her entire adolescent life with and know that when it gets handed off Lauren's going to be miserable.

_Lauren,  
_ _How am I ever supposed to thank you for all that you've done for me? You've been there through everything significant in my life so far except my skipping a grade - have I mentioned that I did that?  
_ _I'm so sorry that I'm leaving you. Please don't try and find me, I need to figure out who I am outside of Miami and my mother and everything about here that's been making the last year of my life so difficult.  
_

_Just remember that I love you and always will.  
_

_Your best friend,  
_ _Dinah Jane Hansen  
_ _PS: You and Mila are so good together, please don't fuck it up_

(She has no idea how any of her tears don't fall on the paper.)


	38. where the news breaks

_june eighth_

"She's gone?" Ally asks, and Normani wants to punch Dinah as soon as she hears the heartbreak in her best friend's voice.

"Can we call the police? Report her missing or something?" Normani asks, and her mother shakes her head solemnly.

"She's not a missing person, Mani," she says, "you should call Camila and Lauren since they have notes from her, I can order out for dinner or something."

Normani nods and texts Lauren, and somehow they show up before she can blink. She feels like she's floating and like this is all some kind of nightmare and she really doesn't know how to process that.

Camila's just holding a very emotional Lauren that refuses to open her letter and is instead looking at it. Everything just really hurts right now.

The night passes in a sad haze and it's when Andrea tells Normani that she's going to bed that she realizes that she probably should, too.

She sighs, picking herself up off the couch and stretching before walking upstairs and into the bathroom. (How she didn't notice last night that it'd already been stripped of Dinah's toiletries is beyond her.)

"Mani, you almost done in there?" Ally asks when Normani's halfway through brushing her teeth.

"Almost!" She replies, her voice muffled. She finishes after another minute and Ally scampers in after a quick _goodnight_.

Normani walks down the hall towards her room and passes Dinah's on the way, stopping when she realizes that the door was left open. She practically hears Dinah whispering the last line of the letter to her.

_PS: Check the upper left drawer in my dresser_

"For fuck's sake," Normani mumbles, walking into the room and flicking on the light. She's never spent too much time in here, but it's now that Normani realizes that Dinah never truly moved in. She had a couple of photos on her dresser (those are gone), the walls are the same white that they were when they moved in, she never even changed the pillowcases to her own.

The room is impeccably clean aside from one hoodie, Dinah's senior class hoodie that she'd always say was _fucking ugly_ and has her name emblazoned on the back, as did all the students. (Normani's is at the top shelf in her closet and it's safe to say she never wore it.) Normani assumes it's there from when her mom was putting away laundry earlier for the sole reason that it looks like it was thrown on the bed.

_Upper left drawer_ , Normani repeats, and she walks over to the dresser. The only part of it that looks used is the small scratch on the corner of it, aside from that it looks brand new.

_"I can't thank you enough, Mani," Dinah said, hugging the shorter girl tightly._

_"It's perfectly fine," Normani insisted, hugging Dinah back, "my mom loves you, Ally loves everyone, and you only annoy me 90% of the time."_

_Dinah laughed, pulling away and marveling at the room, "It's so clean."_

_"Yeah, don't fuck it up too badly," Normani scoffed, "that might be hard for you."_

_"Screw you!"_

Normani slowly pulls the drawer open and feels a lump form in her throat when she realizes what it is.

It's Dinah's Disney hoodie from spring break and she decided to splurge on herself and get a hoodie that said Walt Disney on it. Normani always took it from her because it was _the best_ hoodie (and that's not an exaggeration), and when she picks it up, Dinah's scent is so strong it's almost like the blonde is standing right in front of her.

She notices a small folded piece of paper laying right where the hoodie was and opens it.

_There's something for Lauren in the closet. It's wrapped in Lion King wrapping paper and on the second to last shelf on the right. There's also something in there for Mila. Make sure it gets to them._

Normani puts the paper down on the dresser and closes the drawer before pulling the hoodie on, not caring that it's so warm that she might melt in it. She just lays on the bed, crying quietly when she realizes that Dinah's gone and not coming back.

"Normani?" Ally calls quietly from the doorway, gasping softly when she sees Normani.

She quickly walks over to the bed and sits down next to Normani, "Hey, it's okay, Mani."

She holds Normani tightly, and Normani feels both of their bodies move when she chokes on another cry, hating how miserable she feels.

Everything hurts.

-

When Camila walks in the door that night, her note is still in her hands, folded so small that it can barely stay folded anymore.

Her mother's in the kitchen, cleaning off the counters, and she's sure her father's up in his office and her sister has long gone to bed.

"Mija?" Sinu calls, and Camila sighs. She half-wishes her mother didn't notice her coming in, but goes into the kitchen anyway.

"How was it with Lauren?" Sinu asks, and Camila sighs.

"Um, Lauren was okay. We went to Mani's," Camila bites her lip, "You know how Lauren and Mani and Dinah all graduated? And they were going to college together?"

Her mother finally stops wiping at the counter and looks at her, "Yes? What happened?"

"Well, Lauren and Normani are going to NYU at the end of the summer, and Dinah was supposed to go with them, but she left today," Camila explains, and she can't help but berate herself mentally for the crappy explanation, "we don't know where she went, but she said she's leaving?"

"Oh, Mija," Sinu walks over and hugs Camila, "I'm sorry. Did she say goodbye, at least?"

Camila grunts, "She left notes. One for each of us and then one for Dinah's mom." She opens the note and grimaces at all of the crease lines in it, "She just apologized for leaving in mine and then left some shit about Lauren."

"Language."

"Sorry," Camila sighs, "I just... I think I know why she left and she confirmed it for me. She said in Mani's note that it was because of Miami reminding her of her mother, which, valid, but I knew that wasn't all of it and she basically confirmed it with her part saying all these little things about Lauren. I knew she was in love with Lauren and that just... confirmed everything."

"Mija, that has nothing to do with you," Sinu replies, and Camila goes to respond, but her mother cuts her off, "It has _nothing_ to do with you. Dinah made her own decisions at the end of the day, okay?"

Camila nods, still feeling that icky feeling her bones, "I'm going to go to bed. Te quiero, Mami."

Her mother hugs her again and kisses her forehead, "Goodnight, Camila."

Camila takes the note and goes to her room, flopping on the bed and groaning at how she landed on something.

She grabs it out from underneath herself and her stomach drops when she realizes that it's the koala that Dinah got her for her birthday.

(They cleverly named it _Walz_ when the girls slept over that weekend, giggling on some kind of cake-induced sugar high.)

Silent tears creep down her cheeks as she holds the stuffed toy to her chest, hoping that maybe this is just some giant ass prank (like when Dinah bought a blowhorn and at every available occasion scared the shit out of Camila with it. Camila even helped her scare Normani and it's in her phone somewhere).

It hurts even more when she accidentally squeezes the paw that makes noise and she hears Dinah's laugh echo in the quiet room.

-

Lauren ends up just sitting in her car for a while in the driveway, staring at the note that she put up on her dashboard.

She's pissed, truthfully. She knew Dinah was pulling away, but she didn't expect for her to just run.

How _dare_ Dinah think she can just leave? Who the hell does that benefit?

God, if Dinah ever came back here, Lauren would strangle her. She just knows she would.

She's interrupted from her thoughts by a gentle knocking on the window, and looks at the passenger side to see her mother. Lauren hits the unlock button on her door and her mom climbs in.

"You sleeping out here tonight?" She asks, and Lauren stays quiet, refusing to make eye contact.

Her mother finally sighs, "What happened?"

"Dinah's gone," Lauren says, absentmindedly playing with the frayed edges of her shorts, "she left. I don't know where the fuck she went or if she's okay or if she's ever coming back and she just fucking left."

"Why are you so angry?" Clara asks, and Lauren rolls her eyes, "Stop pouting, have a conversation with me."

Lauren sighs, running a hand through her hair, "She said we were going to do everything together. And she fucking lied!"

"Everything?"

"College and turning eighteen and then turning twenty-one and finding our soulmates and graduating college and starting our dream jobs and getting married and having kids and getting old... we were supposed to stick together through everything and she just fucking left! Like that! She didn't even have the balls to tell me in person, there's just this fucking note!" She gestures at the envelope on her dashboard and accidentally hits the horn, scaring herself and her mother.

"Did she give a reason?" Clara asks gently, and Lauren shakes her head.

"It wasn't good enough."

"Would any reason be good enough?" Clara responds, and Lauren groans.

"Whose side are you on?" Lauren finally looks at her mother and Clara throws her hands up defensively.

"Hey, I'm the middleman here. Your dad was going to drag you kicking and screaming into the house, something about _no daughter of mine is sleeping in her car_ ," she imitates her husband and Lauren cracks a smile. That does sound like her dad. "Lauren, let's at least go inside."

"I don't want to," Lauren replies, her voice cracking, "she slept here last night, Mami, I don't think I can go into my room and be okay."

"Then you don't have to go in your room," Clara replies, laying a hand on her daughter's leg, "Dad has work tonight anyway, you can sleep in my room, okay?"

Lauren sighs, finally taking off her seatbelt and grabbing her keys, trying to ignore the ache in her chest that's only getting worse.

She leaves the note in the car, she really doesn't want to look at it now.

All it's going to do is serve as a reminder that Dinah's gone. 


	39. where they're all legal

_part three: where they’re all grown up_

“Good morning!” Camila cheers, handing Normani a coffee, “Mani, do you know what today is?”

“No clue,” Normani retorts, giving Camila a half-assed exhausted glare.

“It’s album release day!” Camila grins, sipping on her hot chocolate (coffee makes her jittery and anxious and she really doesn’t want to deal with that).

“Tomorrow’s album release day. _Today,_ Mila, is press day,” Normani replies, and Camila rolls her eyes.

“Today is album release day because we’re staying up until midnight, smartass,” Camila retorts, watching as Normani drinks her coffee and rolls her eyes.

“You’re so perky this morning,” Normani observes, “did you snort something?”

Camila snorts, “No. I’m an innocent being.”

“Oh really? Remember when you ratted yourself out about having sex?” Normani retorts, making Camila almost choke on her drink.

“That was _four years ago_ ,” Camila responds, “besides, y’all found it funny.”

“Have you been hanging out with Ally recently?” Normani asks, and Camila laughs.

“No, but we’re back in Miami for the last show, so we’ll stop by,” Camila says, “Thank god, too, because I don’t know if I’ll be able to bear another flight at that point.”

“Yeah,” Normani replies, “I’m glad Ally decided to stay in Miami, there’s no way I want to move back to Texas.”

Camila quirks an eyebrow, “Really? You grew up there.”

“Growing up somewhere doesn’t mean a lot if it has bad memories. Besides, I was born in Louisiana. If I moved again, it would be there, not Texas,” Normani explains, and Camila nods in understanding.

Their conversation is stopped short by the tour bus door being thrown open, “Mila, hair and makeup.”

She groans, “Okay.”

She gives Normani a quick hug, “Don’t forget to call your mom before she texts me thinking that you’re dead.”

Normani laughs, “See you later, Mila.”

-

“Ew, you’re here,” Camila says as she enters her dressing room.

“Ew, you’re here,” Shawn retorts, giving her a quick hug, “How’re you feeling about the album release tonight?”

“You sound like an interviewer,” Camila laughs, “anyway I’m nervous, who wouldn’t be?”

“True,” Shawn shrugs before turning around and grabbing his phone and sunglasses off the couch, “I’ll see you tonight, your people want me there for when the album drops.”

Camila nods, “Alright, I’ll see you then. By the way, if you see Mani looking lost, tell her where we are?”

“No problem!” Shawn says, leaving the room for not even ten seconds before poking his head back in, “by the way, when’s your mom getting in?”

“After press,” Camila responds, “I’ll text you details.”

Shawn gives her a thumbs up before leaving and Camila turns to her hairstylist, who just motions for her to sit.

After hair and makeup, the first of the interviewers arrives.

“Chelsea!” Camila squeals, hugging them.

“Camila!” She hugs Camila back before pulling away, “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Camila grins, “How long until we start?”

“Shouldn’t take too long,” Chelsea replies, and when her cameraman gives her a thumbs up, she quickly switches gears and introduces herself.

“...and today, I’m here with Camila Cabello, how are you, girl?”

Camila grins, “I’m good! My new album’s coming out tomorrow and I’m like super tired and super excited all at the same time.”

“Yeah, Romance is coming out tomorrow,” Chelsea smiles back at her, “Tell me, what are you most excited for?”

“Well, it’s vulnerable and I actually shared a song with one of my friends last night and she was about to cry, so… I hope it elicits that kind of reaction. Which is kind of insane of me to say but, you know, it’s nice knowing art you made has that kind of impact.”

Chelsea nods, “Would you say what song it was?”

Camila shakes her head, “Of course not. Element of surprise, you know?”

Chelsea laughs, “Alright, well, we do have the tracklist, so out of the songs that haven’t been released yet, which one are you most excited for fans to listen to?”

“Oh god, this is like asking me to pick my favorite child,” Camila grimaces, running a hand through her hair, “um, probably First Man. It’s the most proud I’ve been of a song like… ever, so I really can’t wait for people to hear it.”

“Okay, First Man,” Chelsea smirks, “Any hints you want to drop?”

Camila laughs, “No, and for two reasons. One, my publicist would have me murdered and two, you have like thirteen hours until it comes out. We’re this close.”

“Of course,” Chelsea laughs, “So, this might be shooting a little far, but you mentioned the last time around that you started writing for this album right after your first album came out. Is this going to be the same deal?”

Camila presses her lips together, “Maybe? I’m kind of always writing. Like, oh! I was hanging out with Normani the other day and we wrote an impromptu song about sandwiches.”

“Your friendship with Normani is adorable,” Chelsea comments, “and so is your relationship with Shawn!”

“Oh, thank you,” Camila smiles politely, gently pulling at the bracelet on her wrist, “I’ve loved bringing Normani along, and she’s actually helping me write, so hopefully we can put something special together.”

“Does she sing?” Chelsea inquires.

Camila shakes her head, “Not professionally, but she should, you have no idea.”

“You’re also friends with Lauren Jauregui, who was on Halsey’s album. Do you two keep in touch and maybe plan on making music together?” Chelsea asks, and Camila sighs.

“I’m not sure,” she replies, “maybe? I would love to do something with her.”

-

“Mila?” Her manager walks into the room and she looks up from where she’s sitting on the floor.

(Is she sitting on the floor even though seating is open around the room? Yes.)

“What’s up?” She asks, and he hands her her work phone.

“You need to do an Instagram live,” he says, and she wrinkles her nose.

“My mom just got here.”

He looks disinterested, “Okay and? People love you and your mom together.“

Camila rolls her eyes, “How long?”

“No more than half an hour. Also, make sure to get Shawn in there at some point, it’s good for your fans to see he’s here tonight,” he points at Shawn and Normani, who are sitting on the couch and both on their phones doing god knows what.

 _The exploitation is real,_ Camila muses as she finally agrees and opens the phone to Instagram.

“Guys, I need a title,” Camila whines, making no effort to move from her spot on the floor.

“Make it Shawn sucks,” Normani says, laughing when Shawn groans.

Shawn flicks Normani’s shoulder before looking back down at his phone, “Just make it album day or something.”

“Album eve!” Camila exclaims, “Thank you!”

“You didn’t-“

“Shut up, we’re live,” Camila says, holding up her finger to Shawn.

“Wow, Mila, flipping me off?” Shawn says loudly.

“I did not flip you off!” Camila retorts before looking down at the phone, “Hi everyone!”

She feels some anxiety build in her stomach as the number of people watching ticks up and up, but decides to stop looking at it and get some kind of distraction going instead.

She flips the camera around at Normani, “Mani, what’s today?”

Normani looks disinterested at first until she realizes Camila has the camera on her and immediately straightens up, “Album day!”

“Wrong! Shawn, what’s today?”

“It’s album day,” Shawn looks confused and Camila rolls her eyes.

“Mami, what’s today?” Camila pans over to her mother, who looks at her with a small smile.

“It’s album eve!” She responds and Camila grins, turning the camera to Shawn and Normani.

“Here, we have the _losers_ who don’t know what today is. How do you feel, losers?”

“Bored,” Normani replies, “Don’t be friends with Mila, she’s boring.”

“I’m not boring!” Camila retorts, putting on an over-exaggerated look of displeasure when she turns the camera back around, “I’m sitting on the floor. Everyone else is sitting on the couch and chairs, but I’m cool, I sit on the _floor_.”

“The floor’s gross, Mila,” Normani comments, and Camila rolls her eyes.

“Mani’s mean,” Camila pouts and before she knows it, Normani’s off the couch and taking the phone out of her hands.

“She called me a loser,” Normani says, and Camila immediately gets up and stands next to her, “Who does that?”

“Best friends,” Camila replies, only half paying attention when Normani rambles about how long they’ve been friends for.

She instead walks over to the counter and grabs Normani’s speaker off of it, “Mani, give me the phone.”

Normani obliges and Camila holds the speaker like a microphone before giving Normani a serious look, “Normani.”

Normani matches her deadpan stare, “Camila.”

Camila takes a deep breath to avoid a laugh, “Mani, my album comes out tonight and you’ve heard all of it already. Which song are you most excited for?”

“Wait, like to bop to or to cry to? Because it’s one of those albums,” Normani asks, and Camila hums in thought.

“Bop to. Give the people something to bop to,” Camila replies, holding the fake microphone to Normani.

“I don’t know, Liar is a good one,” Normani says, thinking for a second before her eyes go wide, “You know what? This isn’t like… one to bop to, but Dream of You.”

“Oh that’s definitely not one to bop to, but my favorite lyric is in it,” Camila agrees, “Normani, do you want to tell everyone about the Romance tour?”

“Oh! Yes!” Normani grins, taking the fake microphone out of Camila’s hands, “I’m going to be one of Mila’s dancers on the tour.”

“You’re gonna make me look like an idiot, you dance so well,” Camila comments, and the two laugh. “Final question! Normani, what’s the meaning of life?”

“The meaning of life-“

“The Romance Tour! That’s the meaning of life!” Camila exclaims and she and Normani cheer.

“Alright, I’m done with Normani, time to interview… Shawn!”

-

It’s dark out when Camila finally leaves the venue. It’s been a long day, from waking up kind of early to doing press half the day and finally releasing her album, but she’s happy she can spend tonight and tomorrow night at her New York apartment in her bed and comfy instead of the tour bus.

It’s almost three AM and the best thing about right now is how quiet everything is and how the wintry outside is covered in the glow of the moon (also, no paps, which she greatly appreciates).

She quietly dips into her apartment building and gets on the elevator, scrolling through any missed texts as she goes up. There’s one from her mom, who left right after the peak excitement at midnight because she’s “an aging woman who needs her sleep.”

Finally arriving on her floor, Camila walks down the hall and to her apartment, unlocking it and smiling once she walks in and kicks off her shoes.

She quietly slips into her room and grabs PJs to change into before going into the bathroom and changing and brushing her teeth. Once she feels like she’s satisfied her routine as much as she can while being as exhausted as she is, she goes back into her room.

She slowly crawls into bed and smiles when she hears a quiet “Camz?”

“Hey, Lo,” Camila grins, gently sliding a hand over the older girl’s back and smiling when she cuddles closer and buries her head in the crook of her neck.

“Happy album day, babe,” Lauren whispers, and Camila kisses her forehead.

“Thank you, baby,” she whispers back, “go back to sleep, I love you.”

“Love you too."


	40. where laurmani hang out

Liked by **normani, laurenjauregui** and **249,394** **others**

 **camila_cabello** final night of jingle ball photoshoot!! btw did you hear i have an album out because it's true i have an album out  
 _View all 34,204 comments..._  
 **normani** i'm the better dancer  
**camila_cabello** WE KNOW

-

"Hey, bud, wake up," A gentle voice helps wade the boy into consciousness, and he just groans.

"No, don't wanna."

"Michael, bud, you gotta go to school. And I have work in an hour, so let's go," his mom pats his side and he whines. She sighs, "Hey. It's the first day with all your new friends. And if you're good, we can get ice cream."

"'Kay, Mama," he says, getting out of bed and putting on the clothes that he and his mom picked out last night.

(He gets to wear his race car shirt today!)

He puts on his clothes and wanders out to the kitchen, where his mom has food already on a plate for him.

"Where's 'Daya?" He asks, sitting at the table and smiling when his mom gives him a plate with eggs and toast on it.

"She's packing so that she can go back to LA soon, bud," She replies, "eat up! You gotta get big and strong!"

"I'm already big and strong," he pouts, but eats anyway, "Mama, do you think they're gonna like me at my new school?"

She gives him a sympathetic smile, "Of course, Michael. We met your teacher yesterday and she loved you."

He nods, eating the rest of his food.

He finishes with a few minutes to spare but tries to elongate the process, hoping that if he does so that he won't have to go to school.

"Bud, you're finished. Go brush your teeth," His mother says, and he pouts.

"But, Mama, the toothpaste tastes bad."

"You're not supposed to eat it, bud," She replies, taking his empty cup and plate, "and once you brush your teeth, your breath is gonna smell really good. So go brush your teeth and get your shoes, okay?"

"Fine," he pouts, going to the bathroom and getting up on the small step stool they have set up in there.

He brushes his teeth and gets his shoes from his room before running back to the main area where his mom and Daya are hugging.

"I'll miss you, D," he hears Daya say before pulling away and looking at him, "hey Michael! You ready for school?"

"Yeah!" He grins, "Can you help me with my shoes, Daya?"

"Why don't you show her how you tie your shoes?" Mom suggests, and he nods enthusiastically.

"I can show Daya," he sits down on the floor and unties the shoes, making sure they're loose enough to fit on his feet. They hurt otherwise, and he doesn't really like that. He puts them on and ties them slowly, making sure they won't come loose and make him trip.

Once he finishes, Daya grins at him, "Nice job, bud!"

He gives her a high five and she reciprocates before hugging him, "Good luck at school, bud. I'll miss you back in California."

"I miss you too," he says.

"Alright, Michael, we have to get going," Mom interrupts, and he gets up off the floor and grabs his backpack, "and Z, your Uber should be here any minute."

"Of course," Daya hugs Mom again before grabbing her suitcase, "Love you guys, good luck!"

Mom finally turns to him, "Alright, bud, time for school."

-

Camila wakes up to the sun streaming in through the windows and groans softly, wishing in the back of her mind that she could sleep a little longer.

She's brought out of her sleepy haze when she realizes that Lauren's not here and immediately sits up.

 _Where the fuck is she this early in the morning_ , Camila finds herself thinking as she gets out of bed and kicks off her socks. She wanders out to the main living area and smiles when she sees Lauren in the kitchen, cooking something that smells a little too good.

"You ditched me!" Camila exclaims, and Lauren jumps.

"Jesus, Camila," She says, jumping slightly again when the toaster pops.

"Did you just get scared of me and a toaster in the same minute?" Camila asks teasingly, and Lauren rolls her eyes, stepping away from whatever she's cooking on the stove to retrieve the toast.

"I was going to give you some of this, you know, because you're my girlfriend and you just got home after a month, but now that you're bullying me, I feel less inclined to share," Lauren retorts, putting eggs on two of the toast pieces.

"Aww, baby, you love me," Camila says, watching as Lauren puts bacon on top of the eggs and then a final piece of toast on top.

"Sure," Lauren says sarcastically before handing Camila one of the sandwiches on a plate, "how'd you sleep?"

"I slept well until I was _ditched_ ," Camila retorts as they sit down at the table, "how about you?"

"I slept well," Lauren smiles softly, and it's now Camila realizes that Lauren's hair is up and somehow that combined with the sunlight in the kitchen makes the older girl look surreal.

"What are we doing today? Because I vote sleeping," Camila says.

"Mani and I are running some errands because she said she needs to _feel normal_ and we need some stuff from the grocery store. We're also going to drop by mom's and see Cleo."

"You could always bring Cleo over here," Camila suggests, and Lauren shakes her head.

"Thunder is terrified of her."

"What? Since when?" Camila asks, "Also, he's like five times her size."

"I don't know," Lauren laughs, "I brought her over one time when you weren't home and it was just me and Lucy and he _freaked_ the fuck out."

"Wow," Camila sighs, looking out at the backyard where Thunder's laying in the sun on his back, his tongue lolling out between his teeth, "Dogs are kind of really stupid sometimes."

-

"It's nice out," Normani comments, playing with the magazine they just picked up.

"You're gonna crease it if you keep doing that," Lauren warns, turning on to her street, "Don't crease your face."

"Watch me," Normani replies, sticking her tongue out at Lauren. They pull up to Lauren's parent's house (Lauren has to pick up something from there, apparently to her mother it's very important and she _can't believe she left it there_ and blah blah blah Lauren tuned her out.) "Did someone get a new car?"

Lauren crinkles her nose as they stop and park, getting out and looking at the car with an eyebrow quirked, "My dad wouldn't park out front and my mom's car is there," she thinks on it, "maybe it's a work friend."

Normani nods and gets out of the car. They walk around back where Lauren's mom said she left the item, it turns out to just be a box that Lauren will open later. They walk back around and see that the car is gone, and Lauren wrinkles her nose but doesn't think anything of it.

She puts the box in the car before turning to Normani, "We should say hello."

"Yeah, I feel weird just taking stuff from the back porch," Normani affirms, and Lauren starts walking up to the front door.

She doesn't bother knocking - no one in that house _ever_ bothered knocking - and walks inside, "Mami! I grabbed the thing off the deck, anything I'm missing?"

"Yes, would it kill you to say hello to your mother, Lauren?" Clara replies, coming out of the kitchen, her arms wide for a hug.

"It might," Lauren smiles, hugging her mother before pulling away, "Who was here? A friend?"

"You could say that," Clara responds apprehensively, "Mani, nice to see you."

Normani and Clara hug briefly, and Lauren just looks confused again, "Who is it?"

"One of my friends, Lauren, stop being so nosy," Clara retorts, grabbing used plates off the table, "have you seen Cleo yet?"

"No, actually," Lauren replies, still affronted by her mother's defensiveness, "I'm going to look for her."

Lauren leaves and Normani smiles at Clara, "Anything you need help with?"

Clara shakes her head, "No, but I could've swornsaw you on a magazine cover?"

Normani flushes, "Yeah, I picked up a gig when I was with Camila in LA back in October, I think the photos came out pretty good."

"They're gorgeous, Normani," Clara smiles, "I'm proud of you girls."

Their conversation is interrupted by Lauren coming back in the room with Cleo in her arms, who barks when she sees Normani.

"Clee, shut up," Lauren whispers, scratching the dog behind the ears.

"She's still as annoying as ever," Normani comments and Lauren scowls.

"So are you."

Normani rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Lo, we gotta get going soon if we want to make it back in time for Camila not to kill you."

"Alright," Lauren kisses the dog's head, "I love you, Cleo."

She dog kisses her as a response and Lauren gently places her on the ground before hugging her mom, "I love you."

"I love you too, Lauren," Clara replies, "Come over with Camila sometime, okay?"

"I'll try," Lauren smiles, waving as she and Normani leave, "Bye!"

-

"I'm fucking hungry and this is _not_ going to help any," Normani says when Lauren parks the car.

"Calm down," Lauren responds, "We just have to get a couple of things. We're in, we're out, I drop you off home, and Camila doesn't kill me because the pizza's cold."

"She literally bought a pizza oven, why not just heat it up in there?" Normani asks as Lauren turns off the car and gets out, following in her footsteps.

"She's stubborn," Lauren retorts while they walk up to the grocery store and rolling her eyes when she sees her girlfriend's only input on the list, "She also wants bananas."

"Shocker," Normani comments, grabbing a shopping cart and pushing it along as they enter the store, "Oh, fuck me, I forgot a jacket."

"Mani, I'm taken," Lauren replies, and Normani rolls her eyes as Lauren grabs a bushel of bananas.

"You're hilarious, Lauren," Normani retorts, "and I need a jacket so I don't freeze my tits off in the produce isle."

"Well, sounds like you're freezing your tits off, then," Lauren says as she grabs some random produce ingredients that Normani doesn't pay attention to. They continue to walk through the store, Lauren leading the way and Normani slipping the fews items for herself that she needs as they go.

"Alright, I'm done," Lauren says, "is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah, I just need to get ice cream," Normani says, "Do you mind separating the stuff while I get those and a basket for myself?"

"Of course not," Lauren replies, and Normani nods, giving Lauren a quick thumbs up. She walks off and Lauren calls after her with something about meeting her in the frozen food aisle.

After grabbing a basket, Normani goes over to the freezer aisle, stopping once she sees all the different ice cream flavors.

_Who invented so many flavors?_

She eventually grabs rocky road, and she turns to look for Lauren but is stopped when she sees a kid next to her.

"Hi!" He grins up at her, "My mama said I could get ice cream, but I can't pick."

Normani gives him a small smile, about to respond until someone calls his name.

"Michael!" The boy snaps his head in the direction of the voice, and when the person speaks again Normani swears her blood runs cold, "Bud, you can't just run away like that. And you can't talk to strangers."

Normani looks up and she thinks her heart stops beating, "Dinah."

The blonde's eyes widen, and she immediately apologizes, "Oh, shit, Normani, I'm so sorry."

"Hey! Mani, let's go," Lauren says from the end of the aisle and Normani can barely think coherently as she hears Lauren walk over.

"Dinah? What the hell are you doing here?" Lauren asks, and Normani just looks at Lauren.

"We need to go," Normani says quietly, and Lauren just nods, taking Normani's hand and leading her to the front of the store.

Only one thought can make it through Normani's head, _Dinah's back in town._


	41. where dinah's back in town

**i swear some texting related stuff is coming up soon it just hasn't felt appropriate**

“Mama?” Michael looks up at his mother from where he’s sitting on the bathroom counter.

“What’s up, bud?” She asks, helping him comb his hair.

“Who was that at the store today?” He asks, wincing slightly when Dinah runs the comb through a knot.

Dinah sighs, “An old friend.”

“Why was she mad?” Michael follows up, a confused look on his face.

Dinah bites her lip, “You know how sometimes people make stupid decisions? Like not brushing their teeth or _flossing_ when they know they have to?” She gives him a playful glare and he pouts.

“Flossing’s weird, Mama,” he replies.

“You have to do it, though,” Dinah responds, “Anyway, she was my best friend, and I left her to go to California. I guess she’s still mad about it.”

“But Mama, you went to California like forever ago! When Kylie stoled my toy at recess I forgived her!” He reasons, and Dinah laughs lightly. He’s so innocent sometimes.

“Bud, Kylie came up to you and said she was sorry, which is why you forgave her. When I left, I wasn’t there to apologize, let alone be forgiven,” Dinah tries to explain.

“Why not apologize now?” Michael asks, and Dinah sighs.

“You ask too many questions,” Dinah responds, and Michael nods.

“My new teacher said that askin’ a lot of questions means you wanna learn,” he explains.

“Well,” Dinah picks him up off the counter and places him on the floor, “I think we’ve learned enough today.”

He seems placated and responds with an _okay_ before asking, “We go to bed now?”

“Yeah, bud,” Dinah says, following him to his room. She lets him lay down and tucks him in, “Alright, bud, sweet dreams.”

He curls into his blankets, “Sweet dreams, mama, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Michael,” Dinah kisses his forehead before double checking the nightlight, smiling when she sees he’s already dozed off.

She turns the lights off and walks down the hall to her room. She lays down on her bed, exhausted.

She looks over at the dresser and groans when she sees the unpacked box on top of it, she really needs to finish moving in but time is fleeting and sleep is calling.

She reluctantly gets up anyway and goes over to her work bag, pulling out her current journal.

Journaling was a pastime that Dinah took up in college, hoping that when the time eventually comes and she passes, they’ll be something to remember her by.

_Okay,  
_ _So, long story short, today was Michael’s first day of kindergarten for the second time (I’m so glad he’s out of that other school, fucking idiots), and I went to work again today. Whatever.  
_ _Also, Zendaya left today. I’m going to miss having her help with Michael, but she has a life in LA. Now it’s just him and I. Anyway, after work today, we went and visited Lauren’s mom (who, predictably, had a lot of questions, and we ended up leaving right as Lauren was getting there). I missed Clara a lot, she truly is my non-blood mother and I regret not keeping in contact (well, like… ninety percent regret, ten percent still glad I went, you know? Michael came out of all of this and he’s my little dude and I love him more than anything).  
_ _Anyway, I thought I was in the clear with the whole Lauren thing, but Michael was quick to remind me of our ice cream promise, so we went to get ice cream and some other groceries at the grocery store. I looked away for two fucking seconds and the little shit went to the ice cream by himself AND JUST MY LUCK ENDED UP RIGHT NEXT TO NORMANI.  
_ _Fuck me, honestly. She’s pissed at me. I think Lauren is, too, I saw her with Normani.  
_ _That’s a tomorrow problem, honestly. My need of a shower right now, though, isn’t. So… that’s all for today.  
_ _Christmas is in a week, I have to focus on that.  
_ _\- Dinah_

-

_“Dinah? What’re you doing down here so early?” Clara asks, and Dinah bites her lip, messing with her fingers anxiously._

_“I wanted to talk to you actually,” Dinah says, sitting down at the dining table. Clara follows, quirking an eyebrow at Dinah’s apprehensiveness._

_“What’s going on?”_

_Dinah looks down at the table before looking up again and feeling a lump build in the back of her throat, “I’m leaving… tonight. I got a full ride to UCLA and… I’m leaving.”_

_Clara stays quiet for a minute before clearing her throat, “Do you mind telling me why?”_

_Dinah readjusts herself, trying to hold back any crying. Truthfully, she didn’t think she’d be this emotional._

_“I feel like I’m drowning,” Dinah explains quietly, “and I don’t know how to save myself when I’m still living here and maybe in love with Lauren and knowing my mom lives ten minutes away and kicked me out of her house.”_

_Her voice cracks, “I just need a fresh start, and I need your support in it.”_

_“How are you telling the girls?” Clara asks, and Dinah feels a tear escape and run down her cheek._

_“There are letters at Normani’s. They’re sitting on the bed and hopefully, someone will find them. I can’t tell them to their faces, I know I'll chicken out and never leave,” Dinah runs a hand through her hair and takes a deep breath, “and I know it’s crazy to disappear, but I can not keep living like this.”_

_Clara gets up from where she’s sitting and walks around the table, hugging Dinah tightly._

_“I’m going to miss you, Dinah,” she says quietly, “and I don’t think I understand why you’re going to disappear, but I support you.”_

_She pulls away and looks at the younger girl, “Please, I beg of you, stay safe. I want to see you again someday.”_

_Dinah nods, “I’ll be back, don’t worry.”_

-

“How’s the North Pole?” Camila asks, laughing when she sees Shawn roll his eyes.

“ _It’s not that far north,_ ” He retorts, “ _and it’s what you’d expect. Cold._ ”

“Don’t worry, the elves can make you some hot cocoa and cookies so you’ll warm up,” Camila teases, and this time Shawn audibly groans.

“You’re annoying me. Where’s your girlfriend?” Shawn asks, and Camila furrows her eyebrows.

“I don’t know, she and Mani went out to run errands but I thought they’d be back by now. Lauren’s just lucky that the pizza guy is running late,” Camila replies, jumping when the doorbell rings, “Speaking of pizza! I’ll be right back.”

She gets up from where she was sitting and goes to the door, retrieving the pizza and saying goodbye to the pizza man before going back into the kitchen where her phone still has Shawn. He seems to be laying on the floor now, and while Camila doesn’t understand, she also does.

“I’m back!” She says, sitting back down in front of her phone.

“ _Congrats_ ,” Shawn replies, “ _I don’t know what I would’ve done with myself if you were gone any longer._ ”

“Haha,” Camila retorts sarcastically.

Their conversation is interrupted by the front door opening, and Camila grins, “Lauren’s home! I’m leaving you, bye!”

He doesn’t even get a chance to respond before Camila hangs up and goes to the foyer, where Lauren has groceries and a box that looks like it’s been through some shit.

“How were errands with Normani?” Camila asks, taking a grocery bag from Lauren.

“Um, they were interesting,” Lauren replies, leaving the box in the foyer, “what’d you do while I was gone?”

“I did laundry, ordered pizza, which just got here, by the way, and bothered Shawn. I left him, though, so he could go help Santa with the presents for the children,” Camila says, and Lauren laughs.

“I’m glad he’s helping Santa,” Lauren replies, and Camila grins at how Lauren seems to be in a better mood now.

“Me too. How was your mom?” Camila asks, putting away the last of the groceries before getting plates out of the cabinet.

She hands Lauren a plate and Lauren smiles slightly, “She was good. There was someone in the front when I got there, but she said they were just leaving when we went in and talked to her. And I saw Cleo, Mani called her annoying.”

“Sounds like her,” Camila grins, getting herself a piece of pizza, “why were you all sad-looking when you came in?”

“Oh,” Lauren sits down at the table, “Yeah, about that. We were pretty much finished with our grocery run, and Mani said she had to get ice cream, so we parted ways for like five minutes. I got back to her and she’s talking to this boy and his mom.”

Camila raises an eyebrow, and Lauren continues, “I saw Mani first, and she’s just _pissed_. And then, I see the mom, and guess who’s back in town?”

Camila cocks her head, “Who?”

“Dinah,” Lauren says, and Camila’s face goes slack, “with a little boy. Who’s definitely not Seth, by the way, he’s white. And has blue eyes, so like, I don’t know where the fuck he came from.”

“Did you talk?” Camila asks, and Lauren shakes her head.

“I maybe would have, but Mani was so angry that I just wanted to get her out of there,” Lauren replies, finally eating her pizza.

“Well, you’re here until January, you might as well try and talk to her,” Camila suggests, and Lauren nods.

“I’ll think about it.”

-

“What’re you doing here?”

“I miss you?” Normani replies, walking in when her mother moves off to the side to let her in.

“You saw me yesterday,” her mother replies knowingly, “now why are you here?”

Normani huffs, hating that her mother knows her so well sometimes, “So, Lauren and I hung out today, right?”

“Sure,” Andrea responds, leading her daughter into the kitchen.

“We went grocery shopping and I made an impulsive decision to get ice cream. I had just grabbed the fucking ice cream and was looking for Lauren when I see this boy next to me,” she grits her teeth, aggravated, “my first thought is where the hell is this kid’s mom because he’s like four years old or something.”

“You’re angry because you saw a child at a grocery store?” her mother asks, an amused look on her face.

“No!” Normani exclaims, “I’m mad because obviously the kid didn’t come alone and so when his mother comes up… I recognized his mother. And it was fucking Dinah.”

Her mother’s amused expression quickly fades to concern, “Dinah’s back in town?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Normani sighs, “She’s back and she has a son. And she _didn’t fucking tell anyone_.”

“Normani, why are you so angry about this? She’s back, you can finally talk to her again,” Andrea replies, and Normani shakes her head.

“Who’s to say she’s not just going to fucking leave again? Why open that can of worms when she might just be like, _yeah, no, I’m done with Miami, going back to whatever fucking place I came from or whatever, bye_.”

“Well, you said the boy was four, right?” Her mom asks, and Normani nods. “Then, maybe she moved back because she finished school wherever she was and wanted him to grow up here. So she’s staying.”

“Then why leave in the first place?!” Normani exclaims, “If she was just going to fucking come back, then why leave in the first place with nothing but fucking notes?!”

“Mani, you and I both knew how miserable she was here,” her mother reasons, putting her hands on Normani’s shoulders, “she said when she left that she needed to move on from all the trauma of Miami. Maybe she’s finally moved on and she was now ready to come back.”

Normani rolls her eyes, “She could’ve just fucking said that.”

“Why don’t you talk to her and get all your answers then?” Andrea retorts, and Normani shakes her head.

“No.”

“Okay, fine, then answer this. Where did that boy come from?” Her mom asks, “Because I know I wasn’t all up in your business, but she never seemed pregnant to me.”

“She’s gay, Mom,” Normani retorts, “and she never wanted to get pregnant.”

“There isn’t always a _want_ involved in getting pregnant, Mani,” her mother replies, and Normani can’t ignore the horror that builds in her stomach.

“You don’t- the kid was older than three. And if she never showed any signs when she was living with us, then she must’ve gotten pregnant right before or right after she left,” Normani reasons, “Jesus- Mom you don’t think that she actually was-“

“I hope not,” her mom sympathizes, “but you know how you get the answers?”

Normani looks down, knowing the answer already.

“Talk to her.”

Normani shakes her head, “You know what? Blissful ignorance never killed anyone.”

“Blissful ignorance is the reason that this country is crumbling on its foundation. Talk to her,” Her mother replies, and Normani groans.

“I don’t know where to start,” she whines, and her mother looks her up and down before responding.

“You should talk to Clara.”


End file.
